Dont Push Me: A New Take on Sailor Moon R
by Sailor Silver Ladybug
Summary: My take on Sailor Moon R. How might the story have been different if Chibi-Usa had thought and behaved differently? What if we knew what Mamoru was really thinking about Usagi? What if Usagi was willing to put in the extra time and effort to become the best possible Senshi? What might the other girls think and do if their soulmates were returned to them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon... *grumbles* or any of her fellow canon characters. However, I have created some of my own, and those can be found on my profile page. I am not making money from this fan-fiction (even though I wish I could) and only this version of the story is my own.

 **Author's Note:** This is probably going to be a bit different from my normal writing style. And it will probably be a bit AU. Not sure how much... but there will be changes! Especially because I am adding the Doom Tree Arc, but no memory loss.  
Also, you may notice some changes to characters. First, Chibi-Usa. I don't like the way she's portrayed. So, I'm remaking her a bit. Then, Mamoru, because I think people forget that he was raised in an orphanage. He wouldn't be as… unaffected as he is portrayed. Finally, Usagi, because lets be honest, after everything people say to her in the Anime... she wouldn't be as happy or bubbly as people think.

 **Updated** (1/29/20) **:** Changing ages... Usagi is sixteen and Mamoru is eighteen. Some other minor changes may occur.

* * *

 **Don't Push Me: A new take on Sailor Moon R  
Chapter One:  
Beginnings**

* * *

Usagi was nestling herself closer and closer, wrapping an arm around his waist. He groaned. Not again. The girl just didn't understand what she was getting herself into. He was eighteen, and his needs were already driving him crazy. He knew he couldn't hold out if he let her continue. She tried to kiss his neck and he had to pull her away and sit up.

"Don't push me Usagi," Mamoru said, holding his girlfriend at arm's length. "You really don't know what you're getting into."

"But Mamo-chan!" She huffed. "I was only trying to cuddle."

She put on an innocent look, but Mamoru could see right through it. He stood and pulled her up off the couch. "Oh, no you don't Usagi. It's time for you to go." He led her to the door and held her bag while she removed the house slippers and put on her shoes.

"I love you Mamo-chan," she whispered, now looking dejected. As guilty as it made him feel to put that look on her face, he couldn't change how he felt.

"I love you too Usako. Now go, before it gets dark." He met her lips her gently, but opened the door before she could try and intensify the kiss. As soon as she was in the hall he closed the door and leaned back against it. That had been too close for comfort. He adjusted himself in his pants. He couldn't let her get that close. Not anytime soon. She wasn't ready.

At sixteen, she was a beauty. Not fully a woman, no longer a child. Every time he saw her his heart swelled, and unfortunately, so did a certain appendage. He walked to the bathroom for another ice-cold shower. He'd lost count of the number he'd taken in the months they had been dating.

He wanted her, more than he could express. He wanted to take her every time he saw her. But there was no way she could handle him and his needs. Because he was absolutely certain that the moment he took her he would become exactly the way he was in his dreams. Possessive, jealous, needy, bossy, and insane with constant lust. She would probably never leave his bed again. He just couldn't do that to her. Not until they were decently married.

Because he was going to marry his Usako. There was no doubt of that in his mind. Probably within a week of her eighteenth birthday if he could convince her parents to give their consent. He'd been married to her in his past life. Though he couldn't remember feeling so much pressure to possess her completely in his days as Endymion.

No, in this life he'd faced much more loss and heartache, and to him Usagi was more than just a girlfriend. She was the moon, the sun, the stars, the earth. She was the air he breathed and the warmth on his face. She was his everything. And he would do anything for her, be anything she needed. Protector, guide, instructor, cheerleader, husband.

But not yet. "Don't push me, Usako," he repeated to the empty room as he stepped into the shower. To hell with ice-cold. For once he was going to find a little relief. He wrapped one hand around himself and rubbed, much more roughly than his little Usako might have done he mused.

He could just imagine their first time. He would kiss every inch of her, let her explore while he explored her. He would bury himself inside her and never leave. He would take her again and again, always to new heights, and then he would fill her with his seed, leaving a piece of himself inside her.

White jets were released from him as his body jerked. They splattered against the blue tile walls of the shower and he sighed. He wanted to be inside his woman so badly. She was just too young, too naïve. She wasn't ready.

* * *

Usagi held herself together until she made it out of the building. Then she ran for the alley behind it and let herself cry. She wondered if Mamoru would ever want her the way she wanted him. Her dreams had become more and more explicit over time, the memories of Serenity and Endymion's time together filling her with needs she barely understood.

She knew she was young, but now she was beginning to believe there was more to the story. What if Mamoru didn't really love her? What if he did love her, but more like a little sister? Or what if he just thought she was ugly. She looked down at herself. Her school uniform was a bit wrinkled from their time studying and then cuddling on the couch. Her breasts weren't as large as the other girls, and her legs were far too thin. She was also short. By far she was the shortest of the Senshi. Even Minako and Ami were taller than her, and Rei and Makoto were practically Amazons in comparison.

Her self-esteem plummeting, she lowered her head and crossed to the other side of the alley, coming out closer to her home. She trudged along the streets, her head down, eyes on her feet. Part of her was angry, but mostly she just felt sad. It had been a long, hard road for her to gather any self-esteem. Things that she struggled with the other Senshi completed with ease. She had to train longer, study harder, work more for the simplest achievements than the other girls did.

Often she had either Mamoru or Ami helping her with her homework because even when she understood it in class, she couldn't wrap her mind around the concepts later when she was alone. Makoto and Rei both trained her physically, as did Mamoru, though his lessons were more on things such as balance and close quarters fighting. Rei trained her in the spiritual world as well. Minako helped her with so many things. The other blonde, while as happy and bright as she was, didn't seem to struggle as much. And on top of that she was prettier.

Usagi sighed again, and fiddled with the strap on her school bag, squeezing her fingers tightly around it. She wondered if there would ever be a time when she felt beautiful, or strong, or smart. She couldn't even imagine it. If she was completely honest with herself, she knew her only real gift was being nice. It wasn't much of a gift in her opinion, but rather something she felt everyone could and should do.

Another sigh was heaved into the growing twilight, and she swiped away a stray tear. Following the path to her house, she trudged up the stairs to the porch and opened the door. It took a moment for her to realize no one was home. She went to the kitchen and looked on the message board. Her brother Shingo had a soccer game and her mother and father were going to a dinner party for his work. She didn't feel like eating so she turned and trudged up the stairs.

Luna was sitting on her bed, tail swishing, whiskers twitching. "Usagi you're twenty minutes late!" The cat huffed, her black fur rising in irritation.

"Sorry Luna," Usagi muttered the words, another tear slipping down her cheek. Her guardian didn't notice.

"You need to work harder Usagi. At this rate you're more a danger to yourself and the others than anything. Seriously, if you don't get your act together you're going to get someone hurt."

Usagi could only nod. She knew all this. She threw her bag down onto her desk and sat in the chair to hear the rest of Luna's diatribe.

"You also need to try and focus on your schoolwork. Seriously girl. I know your grades have improved, but they could be so much better than they are."

Usagi nodded again. There was no point in arguing. The cat was right. She sniffled and nodded along through the various other complaints that made up their evening ritual. Finally, the cat wound down and told her she was going out to talk to Artemis. She ordered Usagi to do her homework, and the girl could only nod, not bothering to tell her that the work was already done.

Instead she lit a candle and tried to work on accessing visions. Maybe practice would help her understand more of what she saw. She never could get it when Rei tried to teach her. She cleared her mind, little negative thoughts being the last to finally leave, and focused on the small flame. For some reason she always had better luck on her own with the candle than she did with the Great Fire and Rei helping.

A few minutes passed before the visions began. Like always, they seemed to flicker, much like the flame she used as a guide, but she would get drawn into them quickly. It was the interpretation that she struggled with.

 _A tree. It was weeping, calling for help, and for love._

 _A moon shadowed in pain._

 _A broken brooch, her own she thought, and then a new one._

 _A single tear caught in a glass vial._

 _A dark room, and in the corner, her own form, prostrate on the floor, wearing a silk dress with wings, though the dress was half torn from her frame. The shadow of a man looming over her._

 _A girl with pink hair who wept and called for her mother, her eyes red and sad. Herself and the little girl, hands clasped, holding up matching Legendary Silver Crystals._

When her head came up, more than an hour had passed. She thanked the Kami and blew out the flame before grabbing her small notebook and writing everything she had seen. Some of the images were familiar. Most of them actually. But the tear in the vial and herself in a dark room were new. The tear gave her an idea, but she bit her lip, wondering if it was something she could actually pull off. After all, she wasn't a very good Senshi. The dark room made her shudder. There was an awful feeling about what would happen in that room. She hardly wrote anything down about it, not wanting to think about what that man was going to do.

The little girl called out to her the most. She'd seen her for weeks now and was simply waiting for her to arrive. At this point she felt very close to the image of the girl she'd seen and wanted to help her. The little one wanted her mother.

Usagi loved her own mother dearly, and the thought of the little girl crying, in need of help, tore at the loving teenager. She would do everything in her power to save the girl's mother. She knew in her heart she wasn't powerful, but she was going to continue to try. When she was done writing, she slid the notebook back into place on her desk and moved across the room. It took a moment to drag her table out of the way, standing it on edge to lean it against the wall.

She then knelt and moved onto her hands and knees to begin her nightly workout. She could do seventeen push ups now, and she was very excited about it. When she had begun, nearly a month before, she'd only been able to manage one. She moved into sit-ups, then crunches, then the other exercises to build strength and muscle.

Finally, she turned on her television and popped in her video of Tai Chi. It was the one thing that seemed to help her with balance, and she was getting better. Though it was difficult for her to maintain her center, she worked hard to get herself where the other girls seemed to be instinctively.

Finally, exhausted, she put the table away and took her shower. She refused to look down at her body as she washed, and instead focused on math problems in her head. Perhaps if she ignored her ugliness for a while she might turn into a swan. That had been her favorite story as a child. The Ugly Duckling. To her it meant that you couldn't judge other people based on what you saw. It meant that there was another type of beauty.

When she finally laid down in the bed, a horrible thought occurred to her. It was awful and made her feel even worse, but the more she thought about it, the more sense it made. She wanted to sob, but there were no more tears in her that night. She turned the idea over and over in her mind, unsure why she hadn't realized it before.

Mamoru was only with her because she was the Moon Princess.

* * *

The dreams came, as they did every night. Endymion pulling Serenity into his arms, making love to her, worshiping her body with his own. Usagi tossed and turned, part of her mind wishing she could turn off the images. She woke early, as had become her new normal, and crept out of the bed carefully so she didn't disturb Luna, who had returned sometime during the night.

She pulled on jogging pants and a tank top and hopped out of her window, landing lightly on the grass as she jumped from the balcony a moment later. She took off running, starting slow to warm her body up. The darkness was a balm to her soul. The moon was low, ready to set as morning approached, and the breeze was gentle over her skin.

In moments like these she was happy. She told herself, yet again, that she was imagining how others felt about her, and how she felt about herself. That she was smarter and stronger than she believed, and that she was getting better every day. She knew, unfortunately, that by the time she laid down that night, those feelings would have disappeared again.

But alone in the moonlight she could feel her own power, her own strength. She even thought she was pretty in the moonlight, her skin faintly glowing, her hair appearing more silver than gold. And for a short time, she actually was happy. She was almost carefree.

The others might not realize it, but she knew danger was just around the corner. And so she pushed herself, morning, noon, and night, to be better than she had been the day before. And each morning she felt stronger, more in control. Unfortunately, no one else seemed to see the changes. If they did, they certainly never spoke about them.

* * *

More than a thousand years into the future, in a vastly different landscape, a young girl was crying, huddled against a crystal tomb. Inside lay the beautiful silver-haired queen. Her mother. She had done everything she could think of, but she was too young, too stupid, to know what to do. She lifted the crystal, held on a chain around her neck now, and looked at it. Part of her hoped someone would just tell her what to do.

She wished she could have been around when Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were saving the city from monsters day after day. Her favorite heroes would surely know how to save her mother and father. She sniffled, wiping the back of her hand over her nose, and wondered what she was going to do. She couldn't leave the palace or the bad people would come after her again. She was too small to fight them, and even if she could, she didn't know how.

The tears flowed easily. She bet Sailor Moon wouldn't cry. She'd know what to do. Oh how she wished there was someone out there, anywhere, who could really understand what it felt like to never be good enough. To never measure up to what other people thought of her. She looked over her shoulder and whimpered. "Mommy," her voice was a whisper, but still it echoed in the vast crystal chamber.

She suddenly couldn't stand the thought of being there for one more moment. She stood and raced away, Luna-P bouncing along behind her. She ran to the doorway Puu guarded, and opened it. The time Guardian turned and caught her up as she threw herself into her arms. "I can't take it! I just can't take it! I want my mommy!" She sobbed into her friend's shoulder.

Sailor Pluto, one of her favorite people in the whole Universe, held her while she cried. Puu loved her, and the Time Guardian understood how much she missed everyone. The green haired warrior knew how hard the past few months had been on the small child. She pulled her back slightly and wiped the tears away.

"You know I'm not supposed to break the rules right?" She asked quietly, looking the little one in the eye. When the pink-haired princess nodded, she set her down and knelt in front of the girl. "Something bad is going to happen, and because you are a member of the Royal Family, you are the only one I can let through."

Small Lady nodded, a new freshet of tears falling down her cheeks. "I know." She swiped the tears away, angry with herself for her weakness.

"I haven't told you where I'm sending you. There is someone you need to find, and she will help you save your mommy." Pluto smiled when the girl's eyes widened. "Sailor Moon can do this. You bring her back, but not until she's ready, okay?"

"How will I know who she is, or when to come back?" Small Lady's voice was quiet, and full of pain. "How long will I have to wait?"

"You'll know. I promise you, you'll know who Sailor Moon is, the minute you hear her name. You'll know when it's time too, because there will be a moment when it seems hopeless. When that moment comes, you call out to me, and I'll bring you back, with Sailor Moon, to save your mommy." She smiled and gave the girl another hug. "Are you ready?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Updated (1/29/20) A tiny bit of content change in order to fix a few errors. Also made sure the ages were right. Keep in mind, I've edited so that Usagi is sixteen, which means there will be a bit of editing for school and such.

* * *

 **Don't Push Me: A new take on Sailor Moon R  
Chapter Two:  
Meetings**

* * *

Luna smiled as Usagi finished getting dressed. She and Mamoru were going out to the park to take a ride on the water, and her charge was in a tizzy about what to wear. "I just don't want him embarrassed to be seen with me. I know I'm not the prettiest, but with the blue I think my eyes kind of pop. What do you think?" Usagi held up a blue shirt with little rhinestones on the shoulders and Luna nodded.

"That one is definitely better than the yellow, and definitely smarter for a boat ride than the dress," she said after a moment. Then, thinking about her klutzy charge she added, "perhaps you should wear the jeans with the rhinestones to match." She grinned as Usagi shrieked and went head-first back into her closet, appearing a moment later with the jeans she rarely got to wear.

"Thanks Luna!" She threw the outfit on and repaired the buns that held up her long ribbons of hair. There was a few minutes of silence as her girl fixed the buns, but then she turned and sat down on the little table in the center of the room. There was a small sigh.

"Luna," she started, her voice barely audible. "Do you think it's possible that Mamoru and I... that maybe he..."

"What's wrong Usagi?"

She gave another sigh. Her voice grew even quieter and Luna had to strain to hear. "What if he doesn't really want me? What if he's only with me because of who I was. Before I mean. Serenity."

Luna tilted her head in question. She didn't know why Usagi was asking. She had her own doubts about the boy. He was always unwilling to show affection. She'd assumed it had more to do with the age difference than anything else, but maybe he just didn't have feelings for the girl. She didn't want to say it, because it would hurt Usagi's feelings, but it might be better if she was prepared for the worst.

"Usagi... I don't know anything. I don't. But I think it might be possible."

She watched the girl crumple, just a little, and wished she could take it back. Usagi simply nodded and headed out of the bedroom, her shoulders slumped, her head bowed, with none of the youthful enthusiasm she had shown only minutes before. Luna felt horrible. She was the worst guardian on the planet.

She knew and accepted that she wasn't always the best. Wasn't always the kindest. She knew, especially after Artemis had yelled at her the night before, that she was often far too hard on the girl. She couldn't seem to help herself though. Usagi was trying. It was obvious. But Luna kept messing up and hurting her feelings, even though she wished to do anything but that. She sighed and settled her head on her paws, wishing she could be a better friend.

* * *

Usagi felt like she was dying. Just a little. Every day.

But, as she always did, she put the smile on, the mask she had to wear, and went on. She breathed deep before she opened the door and walked out into the sunshine. Mamoru was waiting, leaning against his car. She smiled brightly at him and walked forward. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, and she smiled brighter, because she knew that would make him happy.

She wasn't happy. She really was dying inside. She wanted to go back to her room, throw herself on her bed, and weep like a child. Just for a little while. Why did she have to realize all of this right before a date? Why couldn't have been when she had a few days when she wouldn't see him at all. Then maybe she could get herself together so that when he broke up with her she could handle it.

He opened her door for her, and helped her settle into the seat. He even leaned over and put her buckle on, brushing his forearm against her breast accidentally. She sucked in a breath and tried to ignore the shot of heat to her belly, the moisture that automatically started between her legs, the tightening of her nipples. As soon as he closed her door she released the breath and grunted in frustration.

He got in the car and started the engine. He didn't really say much, just grunted a hello and turned the key. It drove the point home for Usagi. Soon, she didn't know exactly when, but soon, he was going to realize he didn't have feelings for her, and he would tell her he didn't want to see her anymore.

The rumble of the engine was the only sound. The silence was uncomfortable, stifling, horrid. She wished she could just leap out of the car and run far away. But she couldn't. She just couldn't pass up any and every opportunity to see him while he was still hers. Because the truth was, she was going to hold tight until the very moment he broke up with her. Her heart was going to shatter into a million pieces, but the more memories she had, the more she could cling to the times they'd shared, the likelier it would be that she would survive.

Because she loved him. Even if he didn't love her.

They got out at the lake and rented a boat. He helped her into it and hopped in himself before pushing away from the little dock. Still, it was quiet between them. She didn't fill the silence, just watched him from the corner of her eye, drinking in his every movement, his every breath, his every sound.

"You're quiet today Usako." His voice was strained. She wondered if that meant he was about to do it. About to tear her to pieces with just a few words.

"Sorry." It was barely a whisper. "I just have a lot on my mind today."

"Like what?" he asked.

She panicked. What could she tell him? If she explained she knew he was going to break up, it would only hasten the end. She couldn't do that. She needed him for as long as she could have him. Her mind whirled.

"I did a fire reading last night," she settled on a topic that was upsetting, but not nearly as dangerous.

"Alone?" he asked, sounding shocked. She knew he thought her worthless and stupid just like everyone else.

"Yes," she said. "They don't work when I'm with Rei."

"Why not?" he asked, his voice concerned now. Of course, he would be concerned if she brought up Rei. She wanted to run away screaming.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"What did you see?"

"A lot of things. Some I've seen before. A crying tree asking me for help. The moon in pain. My brooch, broken." She stopped there. She didn't want to talk about the rest. The little girl was special to her, and the thought of herself huddled in that room, helpless, was too frightening to think about, let alone say out loud.

"What was new?" he asked, as though he sensed she was hiding something.

She averted her eyes, refusing to meet his steady stare. She didn't want to talk about that. Didn't want to think about it. Didn't want to hear someone else talk about it. And she didn't want everyone to worry and start treating her even more like she was helpless and worthless.

"Usako?" he asked.

She shrugged again. "Just stuff."

"Usako." His tone had firmed and he put a hand under her chin to make her look at him. Worry filled his eyes, and a spark of anger. Why was he angry? Wasn't he going to be breaking up with her anyways? Why would he possibly care?

He wasn't going to back down. Even when she tried to pull away he held her still, staring into her eyes. Without her permission she opened her mouth.

"It was me," she whispered. "In a room. A black room. I was hiding in a corner. There was a man over me."

"And?" he prompted.

"That's it," she finished lamely.

"Well, we can just make sure you're never alone then," Mamoru said, and she could see the wheels in his head turning. "We'll call the girls and set up a schedule. All of us will take turns to..."

"No." Usagi said, her voice firm.

"No?" Mamoru's eyes sparked with anger.

"No! This is exactly why I was afraid to say anything! You all have lives. You have school and things and I am not going to hide for the rest of my life over a vision that may or may not happen! And even if it does happen, is it now, or in five years? And who is to say I don't make it out on my own?"

"Usako, we all know you're capable in a fight, but on your own?" Mamoru frowned. "Alone, in the dark, with a man who could hurt you... You can't just expect us not to protect you. You're the princess."

"No, I'm not," she muttered. "I was a princess. Now I'm just Usagi."

Mamoru shook his head and started to row faster and faster, moving back toward the docks. He was cutting their date short. It only reinforced one thing to Usagi. He didn't care about her. Just the princess.

He helped her out of the boat and put an arm around her waist. Anger and hurt welled up inside her. "Did all of you forget who beat Beryl? Who beat Metalia?" she muttered, angry now. No one gave her any credit.

"No. We haven't forgotten. Or that you saved all of us, brought us back to life. Or that you died doing it Usagi."

Her head bowed at that. He said Usagi, not Usako. It was true then. He didn't love her anymore. She tried to move away, but he held her tighter, turned her around, and stared at her.

"I love you Mamo-chan," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said. He bent and kissed her.

There was a strange swirl of light above them, and something fell on Mamoru's head, before bouncing away. A moment later a little girl with bright pink hair in her own double bun style fell from the sky and landed in Mamoru's arms.

The girl looked up and gasped, but by then Usagi had taken her, held her tight in her arms, and looked into the red eyes. Before the little girl could speak, she bent and spoke in her ear. "I'll help you save your mommy," she promised.

The little one gaped at her, mouth wide, then threw her arms around Usagi's neck, and cried.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you. Thank you."

She pulled back to look the girl in the face. "I still have to figure out just how to do it. We aren't ready yet. But I'm not letting you go back there alone. You can come and stay with me okay?"

The pink haired girl nodded emphatically.

"Now little one," Mamoru said from behind them, "why don't you tell us your name?" It was obvious he'd heard everything, even her whisper, because when she whirled around to look at him he seemed confused and a little annoyed.

"Usagi," said the frightened child, cuddling closer into Usagi's arms. "My name is Usagi."

Mamoru looked from one to the other several times, and then he smiled. "Well," he said with a conspiratorial wink, "since it will get awfully difficult to have two Usagi's around, and not get you confused, lets call you Chibi-Usa."

"Two Usagi's?" The little girl repeated, and her jaw dropped open as she looked back up. "Your name is Usagi too?"

She nodded and the little girl began weeping and clinging even harder. She whispered something Usagi didn't catch. She rocked the girl from side to side and hummed the tune from the star locket.

* * *

"Thank you Puu," the newly dubbed Chibi-Usa whispered as she cuddled into her mother's shoulder. She couldn't help but cling to her. She was scared, and had been lonely for so very long, and the only thing in the world she'd wanted was her mother. And now her mother was holding her, cuddling close, and humming a familiar tune. She was younger, and looked a little different, but it was mommy.

She looked back at the man, and wondered. She stared at him, looking from his feet all the way up. She could see it now. It was her daddy. And her mommy. Together. She reached out one hand and pulled him closer too, and he wrapped his arms around the older Usagi and she was squished between them, just like they'd done so many times when she was little.

She sighed, and feeling very comfortable and sleepy, she relaxed and closed her eyes. She was aware enough to hear, but didn't have the energy to talk to them.

"What will you tell your parents?" her daddy asked.

"Nothing. I'll just have Luna 'remind' them about my cousin Usagi coming to stay with us while her parents are in America."

"I suppose that could work," he mused. "For right now, why don't you both come to my place. We have to get her some clothing and luggage and she needs a nap."

Mommy sighed. "Alright, but I want to get her home before dark."

"Should we call the others? She did drop right out of the sky after all."

"Later. She isn't dangerous. She's actually the first vision I ever had. I've been seeing her for months."

"You didn't mention her." He sounded annoyed.

Her mommy sighed again. She did that a lot. In fact, her mommy seemed sad. Very sad. "Mamo-chan, it's hard to explain. She's special to me."

"Special?"

"We're connected somehow. And she's been alone for so long, and her parents are hurt. Everyone is from what I've seen. Everyone she knows and loves is sleeping, but not a normal sleep. And her mom is hurt."

"You've certainly seen her a lot. Why didn't you tell me before?" Daddy sounded mad now.

"Would anyone have listened?" she heard Mommy mutter. Then louder, "Because I didn't know how."

Her mommy was buckling her into a seat, and letting go. Chibi-Usa couldn't let that happen. What if she got hurt now too? She clung tighter and started to cry. "Don't leave me!"

Her mommy climbed into the back seat with her. She cuddled into her side and sighed, feeling better.

"I think she really cares about you too," her daddy said as he got into the front seat. Her mommy smiled down at her, and Chibi-Usa felt better than she had in a very long time. Somehow, her mommy was going to save herself.

Puu must have meant her mommy was Sailor Moon. She just knew it. Her daddy must be Tuxedo Kamen then. The two greatest superheroes who ever lived. That's what her aunts and uncles always said.

She wanted her mommy and daddy and her brothers and sisters to wake up. She missed them. Especially Chibi-Mamo. And mommy and daddy. She sniffled. For now, she was glad to have their younger versions, because her mommy in this time already knew her somehow. Already loved her too. That made her feel warm and comfy, and resting her head on her mommy, she fell asleep.

* * *

Mamoru was frustrated beyond belief and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to adjust himself without Usagi noticing. He had been dealing with high emotions and raw need ever since he'd helped Usagi get into the car for their date, and it was only getting worse seeing her mothering little Chibi-Usa. Because he had realized almost immediately, Chibi-Usa was their daughter.

The facial features were identical to those he knew so well. The girl's mannerisms were similar too, except for the ones that matched his. The way she frowned, or even smirked, was all him. Her skin tone was his as well. But the pink eyes and hair were confusing. Then again, Usagi's mother had bright lavender-blue hair. He shrugged.

He pulled into the parking garage under his building and went around to pick up the sleeping child. Usagi kept a hand on her, just in case she woke up. He carried the girl into the elevator and then down the hall to his apartment. He slipped off his shoes and went to lay the little one on the couch.

Then he turned to Usagi and pulled her into his arms. He wondered when they had Chibi-Usa. It could be any time in the future. For all he knew he could get her pregnant next week. The thought made him harden instantly as he thought about how he would get her pregnant. His body ached at the thought of being inside the woman he loved.

He crashed his lips down onto hers, more passionately than he had intended. He wanted to take her in his room and get started on their future. Then Chibi-Usa stirred on the couch, calling out for her mother, and Usagi broke away. He groaned in frustration, but followed her when she went to the couch.

When Mamoru reached out and ran his fingers over the girl's forehead, brushing her bangs back, visions filled his mind. A city, made all of Crystal, but utterly destroyed. A Crystal Palace, filled with sleeping people. People he recognized. Himself, though slightly changed, his hair a purplish black instead of the jet he was used to, the Senshi, though more of them, and others he didn't recognize.

Inside a massive crystalline structure, Usagi lay, her belly swollen with child. She really had been injured then, if the Crystal was protecting her in such a way. He hoped she would be alright. None of them really looked any older, though her hair had changed color, as his had. Her hair was silver in the vision, pink at the very tips. A little girl lay over her. A girl with bright red hair, wearing a red dress with black polka-dots.

He frowned. In his arms lay a little boy, about Chibi-Usa's age, with purple hair who looked like a near carbon copy of himself during childhood. His eyes were closed, breathing even. Beside him lay another boy, this one an even more perfect replica of him as a child. With the same jet black hair he'd always had. On the other side a blonde girl who was a perfect reflection of Usagi in the photos he had seen in her mother's photo albums. The same blonde hair and pale skin. He knew these were their children.

There were other people. Some he didn't recognize, but they wore the Senshi fuka. And there were men as well. Four of whom he recognized as the Dark Generals. That was strange. Why would they be there? Hadn't they been killed? There was another man with bright red hair, his arms tight around two little girls, twins he thought. There were more children, many more. Some cuddled up against the Senshi, some off on their own. Families.

He pulled out of the vision and stared at Usagi, mouth open wide. She stared back. Chibi-Usa had calmed now and he thought perhaps she would sleep for a time. He grabbed Usagi, gently, by the arm and pulled her away, into the kitchen where he could talk to her.

"Usako," he murmured, and wrapped his arms around her.

"What did you see?" she asked.

"Everyone sleeping, like you said. But I could see who they were."

"Who?" she asked.

"Us. All of us. The Senshi, the others. We were all there. Sleeping."

"Oh." Usagi frowned then, and stared into the living room, where Chibi-Usa was beginning to wake up.

Mamoru stared at Usagi, though she was looking away. His mind conjured images of him picking her up and putting her on the counter where he could take her again and again and plant their first child into her. He adjusted himself in his pants, hoping she didn't notice.

From the living room came the sound of a little girl, screaming for her mother.

* * *

"Shopping!" Mamoru said, as they moved back out to the living room. Usagi could hear desperation in his voice. "We need to go shopping. She needs things."

"Okay Mamo-chan," she said, latching on to the excuse to get out of the house. "But first, let me call Luna."

"Luna-P?" Chibi-Usa asked. "It's right there!" She pointed to a little black ball with cat ears that was somehow floating around next to the door.

"No sweetie," Usagi corrected. "The Luna from my time."

"Oh."

Usagi pulled out her communicator and pressed the button for Luna.

"Hello?" the cat answered. She looked miserable. "Usagi-chan? Are you okay?"

"Yes Luna. I'm with Mamoru and Chibi-Usa, which is why I needed to call you. We need your help."

"Help? What do you need? Who is Chibi-Usa?"

"I need you to give my parents the thought that I'm picking up my cousin from the train this afternoon and bringing her home, and that she's going to stay with us for a while. Her name is Chibi-Usa."

"But your cousin is Haruki," Luna said, sounding confused.

"I know. You'll have to invent another cousin with a different family entirely, one that has gone to America and left us to care for her. I'm sorry, but if I come home and try to tell my parents a little girl came from the future to get help... they'll think I've gone insane."

"From the future?" Luna asked, and Usagi wanted to laugh. It was nice not being the one having trouble understanding for one.

"I promise I'll explain everything when I get home."

"Okay, I'm on it. When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure. We have to go get her some clothing and things, but I'll try to be home for dinner."

"Okay."

"Thanks Luna. You're the best."

She ended the call and turned to Chibi-Usa, who was now throwing Luna-P up in the air and catching it as it came back down.

"You ready to go out shopping?"

The girl nodded emphatically. Usagi grabbed her hand and led her over to the genkan. Her shoes were there, as well as Mamoru's and she looked down at the little girl's feet. They hadn't taken hers off because she was sleeping, but she had to remember to get her a couple pairs of slippers for her own house and here.

* * *

Chibi-Usa couldn't help grinning up at her mommy. She didn't want to freak her out by telling her the truth, but she felt happier than she had in a very long time. The older Usagi stayed close to her, holding her hand, or putting a hand on her shoulder. Or she carried her. And Chibi-Usa liked that very much.

Sometimes her daddy carried her instead, taking her from mommy so her 'arms could have a break.' Chibi-Usa thought that was funny. Her mommy tried to argue the first time he took her and she giggled at the look daddy gave mommy. It was funny.

But something was wrong with mommy. She didn't laugh and grab daddy the way they were supposed to. And daddy hadn't picked mommy up and kissed her 'til she couldn't breathe even once. It seemed wrong to Chibi-Usa and she was determined to find out what was going on.

"She's going to need school things. She'll probably end up in my old school, and I have a couple outfits left, but I don't know what size they are." Mommy said.

Daddy frowned. "What's the school name. We can go order some, and see if they have one on the rack for her."

They walked into a clothing shop that did school uniforms and a few minutes later a lady that smelled like flowers was wrapping a measuring tape around her waist, and then measuring her legs and arms. It tickled and she giggled and pulled away. Mommy laughed and daddy hid a grin.

Mommy found her a pretty suitcase with a kitty on it that looked like Luna. She loved it. Then mommy found a back pack for school that had a big yellow flower with a little ladybug. Chibi-Usa loved it and hugged it tight because it reminded her of Mushi. She didn't want to let it go so they could buy it, but as soon as it was paid for mommy took the tags off and put it on her back. Chibi-Usa looked up at her and grinned.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome Chibi-Usa," she said and hugged her. She held her arms up so mommy carried her for a while again. She loved being held by mommy.

Then daddy was buckling her into the car and mommy slid in beside her. But they didn't go back to daddy's apartment. They went to mommy's house where she lived with her parents. That's when Chibi-Usa realized things needed to be fixed. Mommies and Daddies were supposed to live together. She frowned and cried when daddy left, but mommy promised they would see him again soon.

She was told to call her grandparents Ikuko-mama, and Kenji-papa. It felt strange, but she shrugged and smiled at her real mommy. Even though she wasn't born yet, her real mommy already loved her.

They ate dinner with the family and then her mommy took her upstairs and gave her a bath and helped her put on pajamas and tucked her into bed. Then her mommy climbed in beside her and started talking to Luna.

Chibi-Usa loved Luna from the future, but she didn't like her very much in this time. She said mean things to mommy about not having enough 'sponsitility and not being good at fighting and not having good grades.

Luna didn't know it, but it made her mommy cry. She felt big wet drops fall on her neck when her mommy turned and cuddled with her. That was another thing that had to change. Luna had to learn to be nice. She sighed and fell asleep, dreaming about her brothers and sisters, and all the fun stuff they would do when she woke them all up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Updated 1/29/20

* * *

 **Don't Push Me: A new take on Sailor Moon R  
** **Chapter Three:  
** **Ending Miscommunications**

* * *

Usagi woke up slowly, thankful it was before the alarm went off. She'd been getting better at waking in the mornings, but she would never be a true early riser. Now though, she had Chibi-Usa to prepare for school as well as herself. Even though her parents thought the little girl a cousin, Usagi felt much closer to the child than that. She adored her and loved her already, though how that was possible she didn't know.

For Chibi-Usa's first day in a new school, Usagi wanted to be there for her. Her mother would be picking the little girl up from school, and bringing her home, but Mamoru was going to come pick her up before getting Usagi. She planned to bring the pink-haired princess to the Hikawah Jinja to meet the other Senshi. Usagi was very excited about it, but nervous too. She hoped the others were kind to the little girl.

She slid out of bed and hurried into her bathroom to take a brief shower and dress in her uniform. By the time she came back out, her hair done, and fully dressed except for her shoes, Chibi-Usa was starting to wake up. The alarm sounded. She shut it off and helped her up and into her school clothing.

"Okay, so I'm going to be walking you to school, and my mom will get you after. Mamo-chan will be picking you up here. I've just got to fill out a few papers for you. Luna got me some records to use. Your last name is the same as mine, okay?"

Chibi-Usa nodded her head as Usagi zipped and buttoned the skirt around her waist. She tucked the shirt in, careful not to scratch the little one, then began to brush and style her hair. The buns she liked were slightly different than the ones Usagi preferred. A little more conical than round, and her hair was a bit shorter, and bubble-gum pink. But Usagi thought they looked a lot alike in spite of that.

The two of them went downstairs together. Usagi pulled out everything to prepare the bento boxes for their lunch and let Chibi-Usa nibble on some toast and a banana as she wasn't the best cook. She grabbed the same for herself and ate small bites between packing lunches for the two of them and another for her brother Shingo.

He came down the stairs a few minutes later and thanked her. They didn't fight and argue as much lately, and though she wondered why, she didn't want to break the peace by asking. She just enjoyed it.

"You're taking Chibi-Usa to school?" Shingo asked.

"Yeah. I have to get her registered so I'm leaving in just a minute. I'll be home a bit late this afternoon. Not until around dinner time. Could you tell mom? Oh, and remind her that Mamoru is picking Chibi-Usa up and bringing us both to the shrine?"

"I'll tell her. See you later."

"Bye Shingo. Have a good day!" she called out as Chibi-Usa grabbed her hand and she led the little girl to the door. They changed out their slippers for shoes and Usagi put another pair into the girl's backpack for the school. A second later they were out the door.

* * *

Chibi-Usa liked the way mommy walked her. A little fast, with a lot of arm swinging and pointing out new and pretty things. She smiled the whole way to school. She didn't want to be away from mommy all day, but the older Usagi had promised that daddy would come and get her almost as soon as Ikuko-mama got her home, so she just nodded.

Usagi got her registered for classes and brought her into the room to meet her new teacher. The sensei was nice and there were some really nice students, but she wanted her mommy and daddy. She sighed and listened to the teacher as she called out names. But then she said the wrong one for Usagi. It was supposed to be Chiba Usagi, not Tsukino Usagi. It took a moment for her to remember mommy and daddy weren't married yet. She blushed and raised her hand.

A boy sitting behind her laughed and made fun of her for not knowing her own name. She couldn't help the tears that trickled down her face. Sitting next to her was a girl with dark hair tied up in a bun. She turned around and yelled at the boy and gave Chibi-Usa a hug.

"What do people call you?" she asked.

"Chibi-Usa. What's your name?"

"You can call me Momo," the girl said, and gave her a grin. "I'll be your friend."

Chibi-Usa smiled. She felt better, being away from mommy, if she had a friend with her.

* * *

Mamoru pulled up at the Tsukino house and walked to the door. He knocked once before it swung open and pink-haired bundle of energy smacked into his legs, wrapping him in a tight hug. He grinned and picked Chibi-Usa up.

"Hey Mamoru-kun," Ikuko said, coming to the door a second later. "You've got her? Here's her bag and her ball." She handed the items over and Mamoru smiled. She was always nice to him, treating him like he was already part of the family, though he and Usagi hadn't been dating very long.

"Thanks. I think Usagi said she'd be back for dinner, but I can't remember," he admitted.

Ikuko laughed. "With that girl plans change on the fly." She hugged Chibi-Usa one last time before Mamoru led his future daughter to the car.

They had to get Usagi from her school, and he was a bit worried about traffic. He took one less class than everyone else in his school. He was taking a college credit course this year instead and only had to attend that class twice a week. So he had plenty of time to pick up Chibi-Usa and get to his girlfriend. He could only assume he would also be bringing Ami, Makoto, and Minako.

"How was school?" he asked Chibi-Usa after he had buckled her in to the booster seat they'd purchased the night before.

"It was okay, but I missed you guys," she complained. "And a boy teased me cause of my name."

"Why?"

"Cause I didn't raise my hand right away. He said I didn't know it and laughed."

Mamoru hid a frown. He remembered teasing his Usako because he wasn't sure how to handle falling in love with her. He hoped the boy didn't have some sort of crush on his daughter. He would have to put a stop to it. He shook his head. His best guess was that she was around six. That was far too young for such things. He knew he was being silly, but he felt as protective of her as he did of his soulmate.

The drive to get Usagi was much different with a chattering child in the car. He wasn't bored, that was for certain. He couldn't help but laugh at some of the strange things she said.

* * *

Rei waited a bit impatiently at the top of the temple steps. Mamoru was bringing the girls, and apparently a surprise guest as well. Usagi hadn't been very forthcoming and it vexed her a bit. The girl had only said it would be easier to explain in person. She saw the car pull up and the girls and Mamoru got out, but then Usagi went to the back door and for a moment she was leaning in.

There was a loud giggle that echoed up the stairs and into the courtyard behind her, but though it sounded like Usagi's, it wasn't. She gasped when she got her first glimpse of the little girl. She'd seen her in a vision, holding Usagi and Mamoru's hands. It was closely linked with another vision of a single tear in a glass vial, and the newest one she'd received, but she had not yet told her friend.

She wasn't sure she wanted to tell Usagi about it. She didn't want to see fear cross her face. As hard as she was on the little blonde, she loved her very much. She watched the group climbing the steps, a hint of fear and trepidation crawling up her spine. Whether the girl meant to or not, she was going to put Usagi in danger somehow.

The little pink-haired girl clung tightly to Usagi's hands as she climbed the steps. It was obvious her little legs were getting tired. Usagi bent as though to pick her up, but Mamoru stopped her and put the child on his shoulders, holding her legs to steady her. She clung to his head with one hand, while the other reached for Usagi's.

Finally the group reached the top and she led them into the room where they held their meetings. Mamoru put the little girl down and the girl ran over to Rei.

"Hi! I'm Chibi-Usa, and you're Rei-chan!"

Rei couldn't help the laugh that snuck out. "Yes, I am," she whispered with a grin.

She raised her eyebrows at Usagi, waiting for an explanation.

"This is going to sound strange guys," Usagi said as she settled onto a cushion. "Rei, you taught me how to do a fire reading, but I seem to do better at home, with just a candle." Luna made a strange sound and Rei glanced at her. "For a couple months now I've been trying to do a reading every night. And one of my first visions was this little one. Her name is Usagi, and she's from the future."

"How far in the future?" Ami asked, pulling out her Mercury computer.

"I'm not sure. But a very long time. We're all there though. And we don't look very different. None of us looks very old. Early twenties I suppose," Mamoru said. "I saw it when I brushed back her hair yesterday."

Usagi nodded. "It's in a palace made entirely of crystal. Unfortunately Chibi-Usa's mother is injured somehow, and everyone else seems to be sleeping, except for you four who seem to be in more of a trance. I think you're actually doing something to protect everyone."

"Wow," Makoto looked shocked. "Usagi, how come you didn't tell us any of this before?"

Usagi flushed, looking flustered and Rei guessed why she hadn't spoken. It hurt her heart to realize Usagi didn't think they'd have believed her. The worst part was, if Rei hadn't seen some of the same things herself, she might not have. What did that say about her? About how she saw her leader.

"Tell them the rest Usako," Mamoru said quietly.

"Only if you take Chibi-Usa out to play," she said and gave him a look that spoke volumes. He nodded and stood up, reaching for the girl's hand.

"But I don't want to go..." the little one whined. "I want to stay with m..." she stopped suddenly and shook her head. "Sorry," she whispered and stood up, following Mamoru out of the room.

* * *

"Usagi," Luna started, "could you please tell us what's going on now?"

It had been a few minutes since Mamoru had taken the little one out, and Usagi was staring off into space. She looked uncomfortable and uncertain. Finally she turned and looked at Luna and Artemis, who was next to her.

"Sorry. It's hard to talk about," she whispered. "Chibi-Usa isn't the only thing I've seen in my visions."

"What else?" asked Rei, sounding strained.

"A tree, asking for help and for love. The moon in pain. My brooch, broken. A tear in a vial. And..." she stopped and looked over to Rei, who nodded. "Myself. I was in this dark chamber, on the floor..." she didn't finish.

"There was a man over her. She was wearing a dress with wings on it, but it was torn down the center and there was a large bruise on her cheek. And she was huddled in on herself, trying to hide from the man, who was reaching for her." Rei put an arm around Usagi's waist.

"I should have told you," Usagi whispered.

"Yes, you should have, but I think perhaps there's a lot more you haven't been telling us," Rei said. "And I think it's our own faults you're keeping secrets."

"Can Mamoru come back in now?" Artemis asked. "I can go get him." Luna thought perhaps he wanted to give the girls a minute. Usagi nodded and he ran out as fast as his feet could carry him.

"What do you mean about Usagi keeping secrets?" Minako asked.

"Look at her arms."

The girls all looked at her, and Luna followed suit, noticing the change. Usagi was forming slight muscles in her upper arms. She'd noticed other changes as well, including better balance, showing up on time, and more skills during a fight. She nodded in approval. Artemis had been right.

"You're working out," Makoto said approvingly.

Usagi nodded. "I can do seventeen push ups," she said proudly.

"That's impressive Usagi," Luna said. "But what's more impressive is the stack of books on your desk, the improved battle strategy you've formed, your increased balance and agility, and the fact that you always do your homework now." After her lecture the night before, when Chibi-Usa had glared at her and she'd realized Usagi was crying, Luna had noticed several things she'd missed or ignored. She felt a bit stupid for it.

Usagi's jaw dropped as she stared at her and Luna felt guilty. She should have noticed all of that before, and made sure to mention it. From now on, she promised herself, she would remember that her charge was still a teenager and needed encouragement. Artemis had been right. She'd been too hard on her lately, but she vowed to do better.

"Usagi-chan," she said, looking at her charge. "I'm sorry I didn't notice how hard you've been trying."

"Me too," Rei said, and the others chorused after her.

Usagi looked like she might break into tears. "Thank you," she whispered. "I love you guys."

"We love you too Usagi!" they shouted and there was a rush on the girl as everyone hugged her. A few happy tears were shed and the girls eventually moved back to their places.

"So, is there a plan for the vision?" Rei asked, looking carefully at Usagi.

"I was thinking of something. I was watching this movie with my brother a couple weeks ago. One of those American spy movies. They had these little tiny tracking devices that were disguised as all sorts of other things. Earrings, hair clips, even a rhinestone on a girl's nail. Could we make one?" She looked over to Ami who had pulled out the Mercury computer again.

"If we do, maybe we should all have one. Because we don't know when, or technically even if this is going to happen. Visions can be changed. We've seen that already," she added.

Mamoru and Chibi-Usa returned. Artemis came in just behind them and moved to sit next to Luna again. He smiled at her and she rubbed his head with her own in appreciation. Things would change between herself and Usagi now, and she was grateful.

"I'll need Artemis to help me," Ami said, "But I think we can build the tracking devices the same way be built the communicators."

"Good, that means we can avoid that one getting worse," Usagi said with a nod. "Also, I had a thought about the tear."

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

"I think I can save a few people. I know what the tear is, and where it is."

Rei gasped. "Is it from... that night?"

"What night?" Makoto asked.

"The night Mamoru was taken. The night the Crystal formed from a single tear." Rei said looking stunned.

Usagi nodded. "When the Crystal became whole again, the tear dropped down and into a vial that appeared in my hand." She reached into her subspace pocket. "And since I had the vision, I think I know what to do with it, and why it was saved."

Chibi-Usa climbed into Usagi's lap and whispered something none of the others caught. The blonde smiled at the little girl and nodded. The little one giggled and bounced excitedly, then snuggled in and got comfortable. Usagi wrapped her arms around the girl and rested her chin on the bubble-gum pink hair.

"What are you going to do?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm going to bring back the Shitennou," Usagi said gently, and rested her hand on his for a long moment, staring up at him. He nodded, and Luna could tell he believed she could do it.

"What do you need?" Luna asked.

"Only their stones," Usagi said. "Mamo-chan has them. Maybe a few other things to make it easier."

"When?" Minako asked.

"Well, I'd rather do it at night, under the moon. Maybe it's superstitious, but I feel like it will give it just that added boost I need. I only have to touch the tear and pray to Selene, the moon goddess and to my mother Queen Serenity for a little help. But I... sort of already know it's going to work. I saw them. In my visions from the future. All four of them."

Luna looked around the room. The hope on the girl's faces was almost unbearable to Luna. She believed Usagi could do it too, but they looked so sad, and so hopeful. It was painful to watch. Mamoru was almost as bad, struggling with himself.

"Tonight?" Luna asked.

"I think it would be best to do it soon," Usagi said. "Tonight is fine."

After a few minutes Usagi and Mamoru took a now sleeping Chibi-Usa and left the shrine. Luna wanted to follow but she knew they were probably going to go to his place for a while before he took her home for dinner.

"So," Ami said, looking over at Rei, "do you think Usagi knows Chibi-Usa is her daughter?"

Rei shrugged. "Perhaps on some level, but I don't think she's consciously realized it yet. She loves her though."

Ami nodded.

Luna glanced from one to the other in shock. "You mean...?" she couldn't finish her sentence. She glanced at the door Usagi and Mamoru had left through and tried to picture it.

"Yeah. I saw it on the Mercury computer. She's Usagi and Mamoru's daughter."

"I pretty much caught it the second I saw her in the vision but I didn't want to believe because Chibi-Usa is the catalyst for the danger Usagi will find herself in." Rei frowned.

"Do you think the tracking devices will work?" Luna asked.

Artemis shook his head. "I don't think they will if she's in a different time, and that seems to be what we're dealing with here. So we also need a tracker that can find her in any time."

"I might know of one," Rei said quietly. They all looked at her. "But first, someone has to arrive." They could get no more out of her after that. She simply said the visions were too fragmented to explain.

Luna smiled however, knowing she'd been wrong when she spoke to Usagi. The way Mamoru had looked at her... Luna realized something Usagi probably hadn't figured out yet. Mamoru adored her.

* * *

Mamoru made a strangled sound as Usagi leaned over and kissed Chibi-Usa, who had fallen asleep at the shrine. She was frustrated. If he hadn't wanted them to come over, he shouldn't have offered to have dinner together. She let out a sigh before she turned to find he was no longer in the room.

Usagi reminded herself she was aware he was planning to break up with her, and gave a quick pep talk in her head. She wouldn't cry or scream or beg, she promised mentally. She would accept it, and deal with the pain later. It didn't mean her gut wasn't clenching. She wished she could just figure out what was in his mind.

She swiped away a stray tear and went into the kitchen where he was pulling out the ingredients for hayashi rice. It was a simple meal to make, consisting of a thick beef stew poured over rice. She pulled the meat out of the refrigerator and went to wash her hands before cutting it. He didn't mind her helping him in the kitchen as much as some of the others did.

Her mind moved on to her plan to save his men. At least he wouldn't be alone anymore. She wondered what he was thinking. If she'd seen the vision sooner she might have figured out the plan sooner. As it was, she knew now. In the strange calm after the battle she'd forgotten about it completely however, and she was worried he might be angry with her.

"Are you okay?" she asked finally. His silence had dragged on so long that she was worried.

"Hmm?" he looked over at her. "Yes, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

"I'm sorry." Usagi whispered.

"For what?" he asked, and she thought he sounded confused.

"Not thinking of it earlier," she answered. "Maybe I could already have brought them back."

"Things happened when they're meant to happen. Anyways, I already knew they'd come back, somehow, though I never knew the Crystal was formed from a tear."

"How did you know?" Usagi asked, curious.

"My vision yesterday," he admitted as he stirred the rice. "I saw them with..." but he stopped suddenly and went quiet.

"What aren't you telling me Mamo-chan?" she asked. She watched as he struggled with what to tell her. It made her a little angry that he was holding something back from her. Even if he didn't want her anymore, he should be willing to talk to her.

"I saw more than I said," he answered finally. He turned away from the stove and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. It made her feel strange. Her heart ached with all the mixed signals she was receiving from him lately.

"What did you see Mamo-chan?" she asked.

* * *

Mamoru couldn't answer. His mind had focused instead on the way her breasts felt pressed up against him, the way her legs looked in her school skirt, the way her hair reflected the glint of sunlight.

He took her mouth then, nipping her lower lip before laving it with his tongue. She gasped as he pressed harder against her and he plunged into her mouth, wanting to take all of her in that moment. He was so aroused it was painful. He wanted to carry her to his bedroom, strip her naked, and plunge into her, starting their family immediately.

Usagi's arms had gone around his neck, and she was pressing herself tighter against him. He lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, setting her on top of the counter in the kitchen. He thrust against her several times, wanting to tear her clothing off her body.

When he pulled his head back to breathe she looked dazed and confused. She tilted her head to the side.

"What did you see Mamo-chan?"

"The rest of our children," he answered and lowered his head to bite her neck.

"But..." she trailed off, moaning. He lifted his head and looked at her. "But I thought you were going to break up with me."

Mamoru didn't think he could be more shocked. He stared at her, flabbergasted, for several long seconds. "What?" he growled. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because... because you don't want me?" It sounded like a question, and he realized exactly what he'd been doing by hiding his feelings from her.

"Usako," he breathed. "I want you more than my next breath. You just... I could..." he stopped with a sigh. "You don't understand. And that's my fault. Usagi, almost all I can think about lately is you. I'm trying to control myself to protect you."

"Protect me?" Now she sounded irritated. "From what?"

"Me."

She stared at him.

"Usako... once we reach that point. Once I make you mine completely, that's it. I can barely control myself now. I want to throw you over my shoulder, throw you into my bed and take you. And if I do that, I won't stop taking you. Without a condom on Usako, because I fully intend to plant my baby in you. The same day we get married if I can. There have been days when I take five or ten cold showers so I don't force you down on my living room floor and take you over and over until you beg me to stop."

He was panting and hoarse by the time he finished. The images in his mind playing havoc with him. He could take her right here on this counter. And perhaps if there wasn't a little girl sleeping in the next room, he would be doing so that minute.

"That's our child in there Usako. One of several children from what I saw." He growled at the thought. "And all I can think about this moment is holding you down on this counter and putting our first baby in you." He panted. "And the minute I have you completely, that's it Usako. I won't let any other guy near you. I'll want all of your time when you aren't at school or busy with Senshi work. I'll want to know where you are every second of every day. And I'm trying, so very hard, not to do that to you."

Usagi's mouth had fallen open, her eyes had turned into bright blue saucers, her skin had flushed to a rosy glow, and he could see and smell her arousal. It was even more difficult not to take her. He gulped and put a finger under her chin to close her mouth as more images popped into his mind.

"Mamo-chan!" Her voice was soft. "I thought it was only me."

He tilted his head, a silent plea for her to continue.

"At first it was just the dreams, making me feel things, want things I didn't even understand. And then when we started kissing and you touched me for the first time, all of a sudden the only thing I've been able to think about was what it would be like with you. And..." she stopped and blushed.

"What?"

"I've been sort of hoping..." she swallowed hard, "maybe thinking I could make you lose control."

"Lose control?" he asked, his throbbing member painfully swollen, his balls tightening until they ached.

"Yes. I keep thinking about you snapping and pushing me up against a wall and..." she didn't finish. She didn't have to. He groaned.

"Don't push me Usako," he warned. "You might just get what you're asking for." He slammed his mouth against hers, putting all of his pent up need into the kiss.

Suddenly there was a loud scream from the living room.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** To my guest reviewer... I completely understand how you feel about the Senshi in Crystal Tokyo, which is why I tend to be a huge fan of returning the Shitennou to them. As far as Luna... can I be honest here? I can't STAND anime Luna. Manga Luna is cool though. As far as them being oversexed... sorry, but I don't think there's any such thing when you're truly in love. My personal opinion anyway. Also... in my opinion having just one child is ridiculous. Being alive for a thousand years... sorry but it just doesn't make sense that they would only have one, especially considering they are still young and healthy. Never understood that. And finally, Chibi-Usa... this one wont be mean or cruel to anyone, because I want her to be kind. I'm sorry you don't care much for Usagi. I am planning to do a series of stories about the other girls, but I haven't figured them out yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Couldn't help myself. Some of my other characters... and my changes to characters are showing up now. I really hope you all enjoy the way I am taking this story. I know it's a little more... emotional and angsty than my normal writing, but I can't help myself. I have all these thoughts and ideas for this story. Little plot twists I've always thought about... Please tell me what you think!

Also... For first season stuff... Read the manga or watch the Crystal version to get a better understanding of what happened to/with the Shitennou. The Silver Crystal was always in Usagi's possession, and was formed from a tear. That tear is the basis of the return of the Shitennou. The need Usagi/Sailor Moon felt in the moment the tear was released and formed the crystal still remains inside the drop. As for the sort of prayer/wish/ritual I'm creating... it is entirely a work of imagination. Perhaps there are elements from various religions, but it was not intentional.

 **Updated 1/29/20**

* * *

 **Don't Push Me: A New Take on Sailor Moon R**  
 **Chapter 4:**  
 **Finding Hope**

* * *

Chibi-Usa was afraid of the bad man. He hurt her mommy. Not the mommy from her time. The mommy from this time. She didn't understand what she was seeing, but it frightened her. He hit her and tore her clothes and then mommy was on the floor and she was crying.

"MOMMY!" she yelled, and screamed as loud as she could. She had to get to mommy. Had to stop the bad man who was reaching for her. "MOMMY!"

And then mommy was holding her, brushing the sweaty hair back from her face. She clung tightly to her, unable to stop crying. She had to warn mommy about the bad man. She had to tell her, but she couldn't stop crying. Her chest heaved with hiccoughs. Her heart ached with sadness. Her head hurt from the sound of her own screams.

"Shh, Chibi-Usa, it's okay," mommy whispered, rocking her back and forth and humming the tune she knew so well. "You're safe baby. I've got you. We're here."

"Mommy," she whimpered. "The bad man is coming."

"The bad man who hurt your mommy?" daddy asked.

Chibi-Usa frowned. She wasn't sure how to explain. She was starting to calm down, and trying to remember what Puu had told her. She had to be careful what she said.

"The bad man... he... listens to someone and does something with a big purple crystal. It hurt everyone but me cause I was bad and didn't listen. But he... he's going to hurt young mommy." She couldn't help starting to cry again. The dream had scared her.

"Not if I can help it," Mommy said, her voice strong. "We're trying to work out a plan. I saw it too baby. We're going to try and stop it."

"I won't let anything happen to her Chibi-Usa," daddy said, his arms wrapping around both of them. He had a mad face on but he wasn't mad at her or mommy. "I'd follow her anywhere," he promised.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Come on, lets go wash up." Mommy stood up, lifting her easily. "Dinner is almost ready and then I have to get you home and in bed so we can save your uncles."

Chibi-Usa was very happy about that. She wanted to go with them, but the last time she had disobeyed Mommy had gotten hurt. She wouldn't disobey again. So she nodded and went to wash her face and hands.

"I love you mommy," she whispered.

"I love you too Chibi-Usa," mommy said, and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Usagi was reeling. It had been a long, strange day. There had been so many wonderful moments. Luna and the girls were proud of her. Mamo-chan didn't want to break up with her at all. In fact, just the opposite. She smiled as she remembered how casually he had mentioned marrying her. As if it were a foregone conclusion.

Chibi-Usa's scream had frightened her though. And she was worried about the dream. Rei had had a vision, as had Usagi, and now Chibi-Usa. It worried her. The vision had ended in the same place for all three. When he was reaching down for her. She hoped that meant she was able to escape somehow. More likely it meant the future wasn't set.

She kissed Chibi-Usa's cheek and went downstairs. At least the little one had fallen asleep easily. She just prayed she had no more visions tonight. That would be awful, especially if Usagi hadn't returned yet.

She went into the living room and sat next to Shingo, who was playing the newest Sailor V game. They hadn't yet beaten it, and she really wished she had time to sit and play for a while, but she had things that needed to be done.

"Hey Shingo, can I ask you a favor?" Usagi said quietly. Their parents were both in the kitchen and she didn't want to disturb them.

Shingo pressed the pause button and turned to look at her. Sometimes she thought he knew so much more than he let on. She wanted to reach out and hug him.

"What's up Usagi?" he asked.

"Chibi-Usa had a bad dream earlier." Usagi wasn't sure why she was going to him and not her mother, but it felt right this time. "I was hoping perhaps you could listen out for her."

Shingo stared into her eyes for a long moment and then nodded. "I'll keep my door open until you get back. Do you know how long you'll be?"

Usagi shook her head. The excuse she'd given her parents was a school assignment about logging stars. She was pretty sure Shingo saw right through that though. He was very smart.

"I don't, but I hope it's not too long. I don't want her to wake up alone if she has another nightmare."

"I've got her," Shingo promised. "Be careful out there. People are crazy this time of year. You know how they get in the spring."

The warning was vague but Usagi peered at Shingo as she nodded. She wondered what he was thinking about and how she could keep him and the rest of her family safe and protected from whatever was about to happen. Because she could feel it in the air. Very soon things were going to change.

"Love you Shingo," she whispered.

"Love you too. I think Mamoru just pulled up. Stay close to him, okay?" Shingo hugged her quickly then pulled away.

"I will," she promised. She stood and went to the door. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" she called. Loud enough for them to hear but not to wake her future child. She heard them call out to her and her mother's reminder to make sure she had her key, and then she was out the door and running to Mamoru's car.

It was a beautiful night. The stars were out and the moon was big and beautiful in the sky. Perfect for her plans. She felt closer to her mother from a previous life than she had since her memories had returned, and hoped she would help her with the task she was about to attempt.

* * *

Shingo put down his controller and went to check on his 'cousin.' He wanted to laugh at that. The damned cat had tried to put the whammy on him. She'd managed it once or twice, but once he had caught on to what she was doing he had made sure to close his mind so the memory tricks didn't work.

He was quite aware that his sister was Sailor Moon. And he was pretty sure the little 'cousin' in her bedroom was from the future. He'd overheard some things and dreamed others. His dreams had been terrifying the night before. A man had tried to hurt his sister, and by the looks of it when he'd finally torn out of the dream, he had been about to succeed.

How that was possible he couldn't guess. He went into Usagi's room. Chibi-Usa was laying on the bed, a sliver of moonlight shining down on her face. She looked so much like Usagi it was scary. Could have been her clone except for the few small changes. Pink hair. How on earth had that happened? Though, their mother had blue hair... he shrugged.

Usagi had been changing. He wasn't really sure if anyone else had noticed it. She'd grown quiet and withdrawn, though she seemed better tonight. Her physical appearance was changing too. She was becoming a woman, but also growing stronger. She had muscles on her arms and legs now, and he'd caught her working out on her own often.

The strangest change was her hair. The moonlight reflected on a strand left on her pillow and he picked it up. Silver. It had started slowly. The day after she had saved Mamoru from the evil people. He couldn't figure out exactly what had happened back then, but ever since she had been getting strands of silver mixed in with her golden hair.

He pulled the blanket up under Chibi-Usa's chin and left the room, going to his own. He held the strand under the lamp on his desk, looking it over carefully. At the very tip her hair had a pink tinge to it. So he was right. He'd figured something like that would show up. If he was guessing right Chibi-Usa wasn't his cousin. She was his niece.

He was determined to protect them both somehow. Because he had a secret of his own. He hadn't told his sister, or her cat. With the way the black feline spoke to her he was unsure he even wanted the cat to know. Shingo was different too. He was like Sailor Moon or Tuxedo Kamen or something.

He'd been alone once when a Youma had tried to attack him. Instead of passing out or dying, drained of energy, he had felt warmth in his chest and had seen a flash of light. A moment later there had been a sword in his hand and he had shouted words that made the Youma turn to dust. And he'd known his name. Blue Moon Knight.

He set the strand down on his desk and picked up the phone. He needed someone to talk to about all of this. He knew just who to call. The other person in his family who was different. His cousin, his real cousin, Haruki. He'd had a similar experience. Faced with a Youma all on his own he had changed too, becoming Sun Knight.

* * *

Mamoru was in an odd mood. He knew it and tried to keep his feelings tightly contained. If he let go, for even a second, he was afraid he would take Usagi somewhere far away and hide her. He only wanted to protect her, to love her, to make sure nothing bad ever happened to her. But he knew she would be angry and hurt if he acted that way.

He knew she wasn't weak. It didn't make the drive to protect her any less fierce. She had his heart and soul, and if he lost her the world could burn for all he cared. So he kept his urges banked, but stayed on high alert. Chibi-Usa's nightmare had driven it home for him. He could lose Usagi.

There was just no way he was going to let that happen. She was his everything. She was his life, his family, his soulmate, his laughter. And he would do anything to protect her. He rested one hand on her thigh as he drove. He had to touch her. Know she was safe and close.

He hadn't even wanted to let her go long enough to put Chibi-Usa to bed. She was strong. In fact, she was the strongest of all of them. But that didn't mean he didn't want to keep her safe. Someday she would be his wife, the mother, of what appeared to be several, of his children. He had to protect her. It was built into him. It was even in his name.

They made it to the Jinja with time to spare. They weren't going to start until around ten so that the moon would be high. He could feel the stones in his pocket. His men were coming back to him. He swallowed a lump at the memory of their loss. They had gotten their memories back only moments before Metallia had destroyed them. He had burned with the knowledge when he'd woken up. He'd helped defeat Metalia, but he had been so sad for days after.

His Usako was going to bring them back. He already knew it would work. He'd seen them after all. So they weren't the dark generals anymore, but his Shitennou. He had no reason to worry about the future. Because if it was Usagi's tear that saved them, their hearts would be pure and free from evil.

He glanced at her quickly as they climbed the steps. Her hair shone silver in the moonlight, and there was a sort of glow about her. Like the moon. He smiled and squeezed her hand gently. Once they'd reached the top of the steps he pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips. He savored the sweet taste of her. He wanted to take her home and drive himself deep inside her and never let her go.

But they had work to do. The other girls and both cats met them along the path and Rei led them all to the practice field. It was an open area hidden in the woods behind the shrine. He knew Rei had set up everything Usagi requested. The priestess wouldn't fail Usagi, or Jadeite for that matter.

He took out the stones and handed them over. Usagi smiled and kissed his cheek, squeezing his hand once before she walked to the tree stump where the bowl lay. She started to talk while she set everything up.

"I've been thinking about this for a few days now. I want to make sure I have everything just right." She poured the glass of water into a wide white bowl and set the glass to the side. She then placed the stones in the bottom of the bowl carefully, so none was covered by the others. "Each of you is going to help me," she continued.

The girls nodded and so did he.

"First, Mamo-chan, could you add a rose to the bowl?" He nodded and stepped forward, pulling a red rose into existence and laid it in the water. He noticed the rose was edged in gold. It hadn't been something he'd done consciously. It had just happened. He frowned, but backed away slowly. The rose almost seemed to shine.

"Okay, Minako, some pure love energy please." Minako stepped forward and a small orange heart appeared in her hand. She placed it gently into the water. It glowed pure and bright.

Mamoru understood now why she hadn't asked them to henshin. Each of the girls had some access to their abilities untransformed, and this way their contributions were small and easily contained. He was amazed all over again at how she seemed to understand just what was needed.

"Makoto, just a tiny zap right into the water." Makoto moved close and held a finger just over the surface of the water. A beautiful miniature streak of electricity glowed green as it danced along the surface.

"Ami, a single small piece of ice please." Ami smiled and the ice she placed in the water glowed blue and did not melt.

"Rei, a small flame." Rei moved close and concentrated, releasing a small flame that spun and whirled over the surface, almost seeming to play with the lightning.

"Now, my tear," Usagi said finally. She pulled a tiny vial from her subspace pocket and unstoppered it, tipping it over the center of the bowl. The tear shimmered, gathering the light of the moon as it fell, making a tiny ripple on the surface of the water. The change was immediate. The water became silver, glowing brightly.

Everyone held their breath. Except for Usagi.

"Goddess Selene," she whispered her prayer, "and my mother Queen Serenity, I need your help. Four lives were taken too soon. The men who were lost are protectors of this planet, and of the people represented with them. We all need them. Please, help me as I wish for their return. Please give me the strength to do this, to bring them home again."

She paused then and closed her eyes, head bowed. "Please Silver Crystal," begged. "Bring them back to life again. Please return Jadeite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Kunzite, whole and healthy, and pure of heart."

Four bright lights appeared in the bowl where the stones had been, then lifted up slowly, growing bigger and bigger, surrounding Usagi. One orange, one green, one blue, and one red. The glow lasted for several long minutes, and none of them could see inside. And then the brightness began to flow away and four very naked men stood, staring a bit blankly down at the princess.

Kunzite was the first to blink, and then he sucked in a gulp of air and nearly choked on it. The others began to breathe as well, and soon they seemed to realize where they were, and then that they were unclothed. The girls sobbed as they ran forward and wrapped sheets around them. There were piles of clothing, but none looked steady enough to dress themselves at the moment.

Usagi slumped forward and Mamoru hurried to catch her before she could hit the ground. She had drawn so much energy from within herself that she was unconscious. He wanted to scold her, but he couldn't. Not when what she had just done was so incredible. He knew he would talk to her later about not using all her energy, but he could only be grateful that she had saved his men.

The whole thing had been so symbolic, so beautiful that he was in awe of her. He held her close and sat on the soft grass. The men now sat around him. Luna and Artemis moved into the circle. Mamoru wished someone would just say something. The silence stretched for several more minutes before Kunzite, who had his hand around Minako's, cleared his throat.

"How?" He sounded confused. It was understandable. "Metallia killed us," he whispered.

"Usagi brought you back," Minako said, her voice was thick with emotion.

Kunzite looked at Minako and then focused on Usagi, who was snoring lightly in his arms. His brow furrowed as he stared at her. "She's unconscious," he said finally.

Mamoru nodded. "She used all of her strength to bring you back. She drew from the moon too, and the Crystal, but I think she wanted to be absolutely sure that you were healthy and strong and that your hearts were pure."

Kunzite cried. Mamoru had never thought to see the day. He wasn't alone in his tears. All four of the Shitennou were crying. Partly in gratitude, he thought, partly in love. Usagi's act had shown them how much she cared. How much they all did.

"No words can ever be enough," Jadeite whispered.

Mamoru nodded, but Usagi stirred in his arms. She spoke so softly they all had to lean in to hear her. "I didn't do it to be thanked silly. I did it because we missed you."

Mamoru hugged her even tighter.

"Where do we go from here?" Zoicite asked. "What do we do now?"

"Well, Ami and Artemis worked most of the afternoon to restore identities for you. For now you'll go to school like the rest of us. You'll be staying with me for a little while until we can get all of you set up." Mamoru smiled at them. "But the work is not done. Usagi and Rei have both sensed a new danger coming. We don't yet know what it is, but I think perhaps you won't have much time to readjust before we all have to face it."

Kunzite sat up straighter at that news. Determination came into his eyes and he stared at Mamoru and Usagi. His hand tightened around Minako's. "We will protect you both," he said in a strong voice.

Usagi giggled. Actually giggled. "For tonight Kun, I think we all just need to rest. I have to get back home and check on Chibi-Usa. I'm afraid she'll have another dream."

"Dream?" Rei asked sharply.

Usagi nodded and tried to sit up. Mamoru held her still, staring down at her. "Rest," he ordered. Then he looked over at Rei. "She woke up from a dream and said the bad man was coming. We asked if it was the bad man who hurt her mother and she said that it was. She said something about a purple crystal, but she was trying to be careful about her words. She seemed to think it was her own fault that everyone in the future was sleeping."

"She said, 'he's going to hurt young mommy,' and then we tried to calm her down." Usagi added.

"She's the third person to see it." Rei frowned. "We have to protect you Usagi."

"Rei, I know. Whatever it is, I don't think it will be very soon though. It's like it isn't set yet, if you understand me," Usagi was frowning as she spoke. "Whatever's coming now is something... different. She was sent here. I think someone helped her get to the past, and I'm pretty sure she was sent earlier than she was supposed to be, on purpose. Maybe to give her time."

"Time for what?" Ami asked, sounding confused.

"She's about six years old and has been through something awful. She was all alone crying for her mother for a long time. Someone else was awake, but couldn't come out to be with her. Guarding something, I think. A door, perhaps." Usagi frowned. "But that means she was sitting there staring at her parents, her brothers and sisters, her aunts, uncles, and cousins, for all that time. Every time I saw her in a vision she was in tears. She needs time to heal."

Mamoru felt himself nodding. "She needed her mother. And me. She needed to feel safe and loved."

"That makes perfect sense," Minako said. "Love makes us stronger. When we are frightened and alone and feel like no one cares..." she trailed off. All the girls were nodding now. "Who better to send her to than her own mother."

Mamoru wished they could stay the night, just talking. Usagi was fading fast however. He didn't want to take her home, but she insisted she would be fine. He was determined to keep her safe. His eyes caught the others and a silent signal passed between all of them to meet at his place to talk. He carried Usagi to his car, Luna on her lap, snuggled close.

Usagi slept the whole drive back and he ended up enlisting Shingo's help to get her inside. Their parents were already in bed when he knocked on the door. The younger boy answered almost immediately, as though he had been waiting. He led Mamoru up the stairs and he put her in bed gently next to their future daughter. He kissed them both on the cheek and backed away.

"She's exhausted," he whispered to Shingo. "She said you were keeping an ear out for Chibi-Usa. Any nightmares?"

"No, but I think I had the same dream she had. Last night," he clarified. "A man hurting Usagi."

Mamoru frowned. As far as he knew Shingo wasn't connected. He had to let Rei know. "We're going to keep an eye out for her," he promised. "I'll protect her."

"I know," Shingo said simply. "I'm assuming you'll be here in the morning to pick them up for school."

Mamoru nodded. Shingo walked him back to the door. "See you tomorrow Shingo," he said.

"See you. Oh, wait. Our cousin Haruki is coming. She doesn't know yet. Red head with green eyes. Almost as tall as you. He may be here in the morning, so if you see him, don't worry."

"Thanks for the heads up," Mamoru whispered, and then he left, hearing the door lock behind him.

* * *

Minako settled herself into the tree next to Usagi's window, leaning back against Kunzite. Time be damned. She wasn't leaving her princess unprotected. None of them were. Between the nine of them, and two cats, they had worked it out so that Usagi would rarely, if ever, be completely alone. It made her feel a little better. She and Kunzite were taking the first night shift. She glanced at the window and saw Shingo checking on his sister.

Something was different about the boy. She'd caught glimpses in his eyes and she wondered if perhaps he knew their secret. She smiled. At least that meant another person watching over her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Y'all knew I couldn't help myself… right? I had to bring them in! Keep in mind, they have no memory loss... like the anime, several months have passed between the defeat of Beryl and Metalia and this point in the story, but they all remember what happened, so things are going to be a bit different. My characters are more Manga/Crystal based in age and wants/needs. Shitennou/Senshi 4EVER! Lol!

 **Updated 1/29/20**

* * *

 **Don't Push Me: A New Take on Sailor Moon R  
Chapter 5:  
Crater**

* * *

Haruki stared down at the hair in his hands. Shingo was right. It was completely silver with hints of pink at the tips. It made absolutely no sense. The pink should be at the roots, not the tips. But there it was. He sighed and turned to his cousin, nodding.

It was almost four in the morning, and he had driven over as quickly as he could. He'd been living in Kofu with his father, before he had passed away, and had stayed there, mostly out of habit, even though his father was laid to rest here, where his mother was. He now knew he had to move here for good.

If Shingo's dream, and the hints the boy had gotten from Mamoru, were any indication Usagi was in serious trouble. He went to the doorway and stared across the hall into her bedroom. She was wrapped around the little girl, holding her close. He moved forward when he noticed the sound of sniffling.

Then Chibi-Usa began to scream. "Mommy!" she shouted, again and again. Usagi bolted up in the bed and cuddled her close.

"I'm here Chibi-Usa. It's okay. I'm safe. You're safe. It's okay, shhh," Usagi soothed.

Haruki looked over at Shingo, who had followed him into her bedroom and the boy nodded.

The little black cat had leapt onto the desk and hissed at him immediately upon awakening. He wanted to shout at her. From what Shingo said, she hadn't been very nice to Usagi. But then he noticed Usagi glancing at the cat, and looking over at him.

"Haruki!" she said, her voice filled with excitement and happiness.

He forgot about Luna and caught her, and the little one, up in a hug.

There was a noise at her window, and two people popped into the room.

"Is everything okay Usagi-sama?" asked a young man with silver hair.

"I'm okay Kunzite. Chibi-Usa had a nightmare and then my cousin surprised me. Kunzite, Minako, this is my cousin Haruki. And Kunzite, this is my brother Shingo." She paused and Haruki heard her muttering under her breath, "sama?" she whispered, "seriously?"

The silver-haired man stepped toward him and bowed slightly, a small frown maring his features for a moment before he smiled.

"Ruki," Chibi-Usa called, and held out her arms. He instinctively picked her up and settled her with her head on his shoulder. She yawned. "You gotsta hurry up and find Puu. So lonely," she whispered, and then she was lightly snoring. Something flickered at the edge of his mind, but faded. He wasn't sure who or what Puu was, but he had a feeling it was important to listen to the child.

Having her automatically trust him meant something. He slightly rocked her back and forth, unsure what else to do, and stared down at Usagi.

"So, I just want to make sure I have this straight." He stopped suddenly and turned to Shingo. "Shut the door just in case," he whispered.

Shingo nodded and closed the bedroom door, leaning back against it so it wasn't easily opened. The two others in the room stared at them both, seeming a bit nervous.

"So, Chibi-Usa is your baby, but she's from the future. You are in some sort of danger. From what Shingo described I want to make sure we change that possible outcome. I know you're Sailor Moon, and you," he looked at the girl, "are Sailor Venus." He frowned. "But I don't remember seeing you on the news," he said, looking at Kunzite. "At least not… as a you are now."

Another head popped in through the window, this one with thick, unruly black hair.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered.

He picked Usagi up as easily as Haruki had Chibi-Usa. They looked good together. He had a flash, an image, possibly a memory. They were in different clothing. She in a long white gown, he in a dark blue uniform. He frowned. It triggered another vision of a young woman with long green hair.

"You must be Mamoru," Haruki said, and gave the other young man a small bow.

"I told you we had it Mamoru-sama," said Kunzite. Haruki smiled. Apparently everyone wanted to protect Usagi. Unfortunately, his cousin was looking rather annoyed. With everyone. Including him and Shingo.

"I'm not spun glass you know," she said huffily. "Did you seriously set up a watch on my house without even asking me?"

Luna made a sound in the back of her throat. "We all know Usagi-chan is a lot stronger than we gave her credit for," the cat said, and glared at everyone. "As for you two," she said, and there was an odd look in her eyes, "I'd like to know how you figured out everything."

Shingo snorted. "Luna, you haven't exactly been quiet when you berated my sister. Besides, we…" he trailed off, frowning.

Haruki could understand his hesitation, but looking at Luna, Haruki realized the cat wasn't the same as Shingo probably remembered her. Something had changed. Usagi was looking at the feline gratefully.

"Oh, good," came a voice from the window, "you're here. Now we can find Pluto."

A girl with long black hair pulled herself through, followed by a young man with short, curly blonde hair. The bedroom was getting seriously crowded. Haruki thought perhaps they should take the strange meeting somewhere else, but hesitated to give the command.

"Isn't it a bit crowded in here?" Shingo asked.

"It is." Luna agreed. "We can have a meeting in the park. All of you, out. Let Usagi get dressed."

The others started leaving through the window, all except for Mamoru, who didn't seem willing to put Usagi down. She finally had to growl at him that she was safe before he let her go. Then he bent and kissed her, with what Haruki thought was far too much familiarity.

"I'll be right outside," Mamoru said. He bowed slightly to Haruki, and then disappeared.

Usagi shook her head. "It already starts with the sama talk. You'd think they'd remember they're all royalty too."

Haruki laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you Usagi, but people are always going to treat you like you're special, because you are."

"Besides," Shingo said. "I still think you're a twerp."

Usagi giggled. "And I still think you're a pest." She reached out and hugged Shingo. "Thanks," she whispered. "Now scram so I can get myself and Chibi-Usa dressed."

"Are we taking her with us?" Haruki asked.

Usagi frowned. "I think it's best. Something's coming. I've been feeling it for a while now. Something… big… not the big bad she's connected to. Something else. But it's coming. Soon," she added and Haruki shivered.

* * *

Usagi felt better as she dressed the still sleeping pink haired princess. She giggled a little as the sleeping child protested her arms being put into the sleeves of her shirt. It was adorable. She was still a little frustrated, but her brother really had cheered her up.

She was getting flashes of memory from her time in the Millennial Kingdom, and had realized just who Shingo and Haruki were. It was probably going to be a bit of a surprise to Luna and the others. She could only be thankful.

With a sigh she laid Chibi-Usa back down and turned to her closet. She had school, so it was easy to pick out her clothing. Just her normal uniform would do. She wished she could stay home and get more sleep, but she had responsibilities.

Usagi's mind still reeled a bit from what Mamoru had told her the day before. She wasn't sure she was ready for what he had told her, but she knew it was something she would need to think about, to face head on. Because her Mamo-chan was her world. She knew that he wouldn't pressure her, but the thought that he wanted her as much as she wanted him was pressure enough.

She quickly dressed and did her hair, thankful she had showered when she'd woken in the middle of the night. She'd been utterly exhausted, but sweaty. If she'd put it off the others would be waiting a far longer time. At least Rei wasn't as impatient with her as she'd been in the past. At one time, back when Usagi was dealing with the dreams every night, and having a hard time waking up, she knew she had driven Rei nearly insane with her constant tardiness.

There was a knock on her bedroom door and she opened it, letting Haruki and Shingo in. They were both ready to go as well. Haruki slipped out onto the balcony and took Chibi-Usa, passing her to Mamoru, who leapt down gracefully, not even jarring the sleeping girl. Usagi jumped down, with far more finesse than she'd once had, and Shingo and Haruki followed her, both landing lightly.

To her mind they should have been stumbling. It wasn't fair that she'd been the only ungraceful one. If she was honest with herself, she knew the dreams had been a large part of that, but still she couldn't help feeling the others should be stumbling too. Just a little.

They raced through the early morning darkness toward the park, and Usagi was grateful that there were no more Youma to disturb the quiet with the shrill screams of the people they attacked. She couldn't help but worry though. While the respite was lovely, she knew in her mind it was coming to an end.

* * *

Shingo watched his sister like a hawk. It was imperative to him that she remain safe. She was the most important person in his life, aside from his mother and father and Haruki, and he loved her fiercely. He was also willing to do almost anything to keep her out of harm's way. Including putting himself in the crosshairs of a notoriously grumpy cat, and begin training to take his place beside her.

He and Haruki had talked about it. His cousin insisted that the cat had changed, though how he knew was a mystery. He just claimed something had shifted and he would soon see. It was frustrating, but he was willing to watch, and wait. It did seem as though Usagi and Luna were closer than they had been before, and he hoped for both their sakes that the new trend continued.

He'd been watching Usagi for a long time. Back when he'd started to realize she wasn't an ordinary teenage girl anymore he'd been a huge fan of Sailor V. He glanced to where Venus was running near his sister, her hand held by the silver-haired young man. Then he'd started hearing more and more about Sailor Moon, just as Sailor V had seemed to disappear from the scene. For a full year she'd seemed busy fighting, and then for almost a year, she was no where to be found.

He'd wondered, in the beginning, if Sailor V and Sailor Moon were the same person. And as he glanced back and forth between the two young heroes, he could see why. Both had long blonde hair and blue eyes, were relatively short, and had somewhat perky personalities. But that was where the resemblance ended.

Usagi was smaller than her friend Minako. Not too much shorter, but she also didn't have as much muscle mass. And she was too thin, even now. A result of the nightmares that had once plagued her, he knew. She was finally getting better, healthier. He was happy about that. But for several months he had watched her grow more and more depressed as the weight of her responsibilities, and the complaints of her friends and guardians had settled on her.

He'd hated seeing her like that, hated hearing her cry. So he'd begun his own campaign of reminding her she was loved by others. He smiled. The hours they'd spent playing video games together, or on their prank wars were wonderful. But now, he could see that at least Luna noticed a difference in her.

He sighed as they reached the park. Several others were waiting for them. He knew Makoto and Ami, but he didn't recognize the young men with them. He'd heard nothing about them from his sister, but he'd suspected the night before that she was about to do something that was very important.

The group settled onto the grass, and somehow Chibi-Usa was being put onto his lap, though he couldn't figure out why. He was the youngest, other than her, but the others were all sitting down as well. He'd thought his sister would hold the girl. She was her daughter after all.

The pink-haired child was on the edge of wakefulness and she blinked up at him and smiled. It made his heart melt, just a little bit, to see the smile he knew so well on the little one's face. His sister had always been his own fiercest defender. She'd protected him all his life. Now, it was his turn to protect her.

* * *

Mamoru held tightly to Usagi. He could see the difference in the group dynamic already, and as much as it irked her, he was thankful for it. For too long her self esteem had been horrible. She'd felt awful. He was angry with himself for missing the signs of that. And for adding to it. It was awful that she had ever believed that he wouldn't want her. He resolved never to let her feel that way again.

"I'd like to know how you two fit into all of this," Mamoru said.

He'd heard what Rei had said when she'd appeared. Haruki would somehow lead them to Sailor Pluto. How the red-haired youth could do such a thing was confusing to him. He stared at the teenager. He did look a bit like Usagi in the face, though his hair was bright red and his eyes a brilliant green.

"A few months ago I was faced with a Youma. In Kofu." Haruki's face was animated as he spoke, and Mamoru realized he was much like his little Usako in personality as well. "I was, understandably, a bit freaked out. I had no Senshi to save me. From what I understand they were in the middle of their own battle. At the same moment, here in Tokyo, not only were they fighting, but Shingo was also faced with a Youma."

Usagi gasped, looking back and forth between her cousin and her brother. Mamoru wrapped his arms even tighter around her, trying to comfort her. She was shaking in reaction to the news, and he wondered what she was thinking.

Haruki continued. "Both of us had the same reaction. Fear, of course, but also a strange feeling overwhelming us. My chest felt warm, and then there was a glow, and I was different."

Usagi was nodding now. "Sun Knight," she said, looking at Haruki. She nodded to Shingo. "Blue Moon Knight."

"You knew?" Shingo asked.

"No, but after you two left my room this morning, I remembered you from our past life."

"Past life?" Haruki frowned and Mamoru wanted to laugh. He'd had a similar reaction.

Usagi settled deeper into his lap and Mamoru inhaled a deep breath. He reacted physically to her, and wished for a brief second that he could take her somewhere far away and spend the entire day showing her just how much he wanted her. He gritted his teeth and grabbed her hips.

"Stay still," he whispered.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Nani?"

"Usako, If you don't want me to take you right here in the park, in front of everyone," he whispered into her ear, "you should probably hold still."

Usagi blushed wildly. He enjoyed the heat that ran to her face. Perhaps the honesty between them could have positive side-effects if he got to see her blush more often.

"Sorry," she whispered, but he only grinned at her.

"I'm not," he growled, and watched her blush deepen. There were benefits to telling her he wanted her. He smirked at her and she scowled.

"Alright you two," Haruki said from the other side of the circle. "I'd like some answers," he continued.

Usagi opened her mouth to explain when Chibi-Usa let out a startled cry. "Look!" she said, pointing at the sky.

Above them was a bright yellow light, streaking towards the earth. Perhaps a meteor, Mamoru thought, and he stood, helping Usagi up in the same moment. Everyone else stood and they clustered together, watching the light get closer and closer.

And then Usagi transformed, and all of them followed her example. "Come on," she shouted, and together they began to race toward the direction the meteor was headed. They ran as fast as their feet would carry them.

All of them stumbled when whatever it was hit the ground. They paused for just a second. Chibi-Usa let out a startled cry. Haruki, Sun Knight, he reminded himself, was holding her close, and seemed to catch himself quickly, but she was crying out for her mother, so Sailor Moon took her.

It took several long minutes for them to get to the location, where smoke was rising in the early morning light. In the parking lot of a shopping center they found a large crater. The pavement all around it was cracked and torn, and the crater itself looked almost ten feet deep and more than thirty paces around the outer edge.

Other people were gathering as well, and Tuxedo Kamen knew they couldn't keep Chibi-Usa in public view with the rest of them for long. He felt an echo of his own worry from Sailor Moon, who took the child and leapt up onto a nearby roof.

He couldn't deny a feeling of dread overwhelming him as he looked at the empty crater. There was no meteor inside. Whatever had hit was gone. He looked up to Sailor Moon, who was rocking slightly, their future daughter clasped in her arms, and she nodded back to him. This then was what she had sensed.

* * *

Usagi shifted in her seat. She had a feeling that everything was about to change. She stared up at the principal and the two students he was introducing. "I'd like all of you to welcome Ginga Seijoru and Ginga Natsume. Please show them we are kind and be on your best behavior."

Usagi shivered and looked away. Something was wrong. Something was coming, and she was stuck here in this classroom where all the girls were already fawning over Seijoru. She wanted to scream and run away.

With a sigh she looked up, and found the new boy staring at her. Goosebumps lifted the hair on her arms and she couldn't help wondering why his very presence made her afraid.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** I just want to warn you there is a section in this chapter that may be hard to read. I've marked it with a trigger warning. If you don't want to read it, just skip to the next section. I've already given a condensed version of the events. It is from Usagi's vision, Rei's Vision, and Shingo and Chibi-Usa's nightmare.

As usual, I am putting both Ail/Seijoru and An/Natsume in Usagi's grade, because it helps with certain interactions. Remember, 10th grade.

 **Updated 1/29/20**

* * *

 **Don't Push Me: A New Take on Sailor Moon R  
Chapter Six  
Warnings  
**

* * *

Usagi shifted in her seat uncomfortably and stared back down at her desk, refusing to look up and meet the eyes of the new boy. The principal had only just introduced them to the class, but the hairs on the back of her neck were already standing up and screaming.

"Ginga Seijoru and Natsume are from America," the principal continued, "and do not yet know our ways. I would like one male and one female volunteer to assist them in finding their way around the school for the day, and in helping them adjust throughout the remainder of the week."

Usagi, without so much as thinking, grabbed Naru's hand before it could shoot into the air. Her friend turned to look at her, eyebrow raised and Usagi gave a tiny shake of her head. There was something absolutely terrifying about the new students, and though she couldn't yet put her finger on it, she knew one thing for sure. Naru was a magnet for danger, and was already sighing over Seijoru.

"Don't," she whispered under her breath. Naru gave her hand a light squeeze, indicating she had taken the warning and also looked down at her desk. It was one of the few ways to avoid notice. If the principal or teacher could not see your eyes, they could not give the silent communication that ordered you to step up.

Usagi heard a commotion in the back of the room and knew there were several girls who would be vying for the boy's attention. She closed her eyes tightly, guilt overwhelming her, and wished Rei were in her class. The priestess might sense something she missed. Was the boy connected to the man in the visions she'd had?

A volunteer was chosen to escort each of the new students and the principal left the classroom. Haruna-sensei, who was their homeroom teacher as well as their English teacher pointed them to seats next to their new guides, explaining that the arrangement was temporary. Usagi found herself staring at her favorite teacher, having heard something in her voice that gave her hope.

To the left of her, one row up, Ami and Minako, who were both in her class this year, were glancing back at her and Naru questioningly. Normally it would have been Usagi who raised her hand first to volunteer with a new student, and the change upset them. Makoto, who was on the other side of Usagi and Naru had a huge frown on her face and was staring openly at Usagi. She quickly shook her head and all three looked back to the front of the room.

* * *

Ami and Minako moved towards Usagi the moment the bell for lunch rang, but Makoto beat them to her side, wrapping an arm around both her and Naru and leading them quickly out of the classroom, with the other two trailing behind. They made their way outside to a favored resting spot under a tree with large branches and plenty of shady leaves. In the warmth of late spring it provided coolness and the hint of flowers from the bushes that sheltered them from the view of other students.

Usagi sat on the ground, pulling Naru down next to her, and put both hands over her face in worry and frustration. "I really wish Rei was here today," she whispered.

Naru shot her a glance and leaned in. "What's wrong Usagi-chan? You look worried."

With a sigh, Usagi turned to her oldest friend. "I am," she admitted. "That new boy scares me," she said, giving Naru a pointed look. "Don't go near him," she pleaded.

Naru frowned for a long minute. "Usagi, it wasn't me he was looking at," she said with a sigh.

Usagi let out a frustrated scream, but kept her mouth closed and covered with both hands so the sound didn't carry. She wished she could tell Naru her secret. It might make her actually listen if she realized Usagi had experience with strange creatures and evil people. But she couldn't. She had to protect her from the life she had been forced into.

"Naru," she said slowly, searching carefully for the right words. "Please just hear me on this. You don't want to be around either one of them for any reason. I can't tell you why. I'm not even sure myself yet. I just know I'm right. Promise me?"

Naru squeezed her eyes tightly shut for a long moment before she threw her arms around Usagi. "Fine," she said. "I'll keep my distance. But I'm telling you, it's not me that should be worried."

Usagi nodded.

The other girls, who had been watching their exchange silently, all let out a relieved breath. While it was usually Mamoru or Rei who saw things, they had never been steered wrong by Usagi's instincts about people. She'd claimed Tuxedo Kamen was on their side from the very first moment, had been able to tell each one of them was somehow connected, and had warned them several times to avoid people or places, which had ultimately prevented them from being harmed.

Finally convinced Naru was going to be safe, Usagi reached for her bento box and opened it. Makoto had taken to making her lunch several times a week, partly because it was nice to have someone else to prepare food for, and partly because she loved watching Usagi's reactions to the things she'd prepared.

No one was disappointed when they saw the rice balls Makoto had formed into tiny white bunnies with floppy ears and heard Usagi's delighted squeals and happy laughter. The other Senshi relaxed their shoulders, though they continued to keep watch around them. They would need to call a meeting soon.

* * *

Mamoru waited at the school gates where the parents of the other students milled around. If anyone knew that little Chibi-Usa was his daughter they would probably faint, but here he was, with other parents. He wanted to hurry up and gather her into his arms. The way he felt about keeping Usagi safe, he also felt about his little one.

His mind wandered, briefly, to what it would be like to see Usagi growing bigger and bigger with his baby in her. He had to shut down that line of thinking. She was still too young, and so was he. sixteen and eighteen were just too young for parenthood. That didn't mean he didn't want it. Still, if he they did take the next step in their relationship, they would have to be careful.

He wondered how many children they would have before they finished. He wanted at least a dozen. If something ever happened to himself and Usagi he never wanted his children to feel alone, as he once had. The thought of something happening to her tore at Mamoru's heart and he focused on the school, reminding himself that she was protected by the other girls while she was in school.

If he wasn't in private school he could be there to protect her too. Of course, now that the Shitennou were reborn, he might have to change schools anyways. Even with Ami and Artemis finding their identities they had missed much and the entrance exams for Moto-Azabu were difficult. He was afraid only Zoicite would pass. He would have to get them into school soon though.

He smiled as he saw the children start filing out. Ikuko had asked him to pick the little girl up for the day. The blue-haired woman was busy on a project at a gardening center. He wondered what the project entailed because she had mentioned she might need his help again.

Chibi-Usa jumped excitedly and ran straight for him. He picked her up and pulled her close. "Hi Daddy," she whispered in his ear, and it made his heart swell with joy and love.

"Hi Baby," he whispered back. "You ready to go get Mommy?"

She nodded wildly. He saw Shingo come around the corner and hurry toward them, walking quickly. He must have run at least part of the way from the middle school. Mamoru waved him into the car and buckled in his future daughter. His chest felt warm and full as he drove toward the public high school. The people in the car with him were his family. One day Shingo would become his brother-in-law, and then further down the line he was sure Chibi-Usa would be born and fill his world with even more joy.

For a young man who had been orphaned at an early age, and had been unable to form lasting relationships for many years, his world was full and bright. And it was all thanks to his little Usako. He grinned, remembering the days when he had teased her, tormenting her with the nickname Odango Atama. Little had she known it was a term of endearment on his lips, or how much he had enjoyed seeing the fire light in her eyes when they argued.

"You seem happy," Shingo said beside him.

"I am," Mamoru told him with a quick grin before he turned his attention back to the streets he was driving. "I was thinking about Usagi."

Shingo nodded. He was a bit of a quiet boy, except around his sister, and Mamoru liked and respected him. The kid was intelligent, kind, and fiercely loyal. All good qualities, especially in a young prince. He wondered if Shingo realized that he too was royalty. He'd be willing to bet it hadn't crossed his mind.

They pulled up in front of the school. Usagi was already outside, waving at Naru and Umino. The red-head was dragging her boyfriend down the street, tugging on his arm. It looked as though she was talking a mile a minute.

The other girls were surrounding the little blonde who laughed in delight when Mamoru stepped out of the car. He grabbed her as she launched herself into his arms, squealing happily, and hugged her close. Setting her on her feet he wrapped one hand behind her neck and pulled her close. Touching her lips gently with his own he teased her before nibbling on her bottom lip. When she gasped he plunged, tasting the sweet strawberry flavor of her lip gloss and the chocolate taste on her tongue. She hesitantly met his tongue with her own, and he pulled it into his mouth, suckling hard as he pulled her closer, his hand resting on the small of her back to bring her into contact with his erection.

"Hmm hmm!" he heard and lifted his head with one last nip at her before meeting the eyes of the other girls who were blushing wildly. He looked down into Usagi's face. Her eyes had gone dreamy and distant and he felt a sense of pride. As much as he wanted to drag her back to his apartment and remind her in very physical ways that he loved her, he knew they had to get to the temple.

With a frustrated sigh, he finally let her go. Shingo moved to the back seat and squeezed in with the girls who clambered in and tried not to make it obvious they were sitting in one another's laps. He smiled at them.

"Maybe I need a van," he murmured.

* * *

Makoto took her position as unofficial big sister and loving protector of her princess, and more importantly friend, very seriously. She had been feeling on edge ever since she had seen Usagi's reaction to the new students, and as everyone began to gather in the meeting room they used at the jinja, she kept her eye on her friend.

Seeing the fear on Usagi's face had filled her with a strange mixture of dread and rage, and it had been barely contained since. She paced back and forth across the back wall of the room, waiting for the others to arrive. Haruki and the Shitennou had all needed to register for school, and the guys had been looking for a place to live as well.

Right now, none of that seemed important.

Makoto had been overwhelmed the day before, with the new realizations about Usagi, the discovery of the vision, and the return of Nephrite and the others. Watching them being reborn had felt like an incredibly spiritual experience, and the knowledge that she had a part in that was humbling.

She wished she had more time to focus on those thoughts and feelings, but she couldn't ignore something as blatantly obvious as the way Usagi had held Naru back. She'd been terrified. Makoto had felt it even across the room. She silently wondered if the new boy was the man from the visions. If he was then Makoto fully intended to take steps ensuring he never got within a foot of Usagi, or anyone else.

The sound of male laughter reached the room and Makoto felt relief. Nephrite had a connection to the stars. He would know what to do. Or Rei. Or perhaps Mamoru. She growled under her breath, feeling useless. Being strong helped in a fight, not in planning or seeing what was coming.

Nephrite made a beeline for her as soon as he entered the room, barely pausing to remove his shoes. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. For once she felt incredibly small and fragile. Being held by him made her realize just how large he actually was. Nearly a foot taller than her in height, with a broad muscular chest and thick arms and legs, heavily muscled as well. He was like an impenetrable wall. She sank into him gratefully.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his breath hitting her ear and sending a shiver up her spine.

"I'm not sure yet, but someone scared Usagi today," she whispered back, clinging even harder to him. She hadn't realized before just how upset she was. She felt herself shaking, and knew she needed to calm down if she was going to be any use to the others.

Nephrite led her to one of the many cushions scattered around the meeting table, which had been replaced with a much longer one than the squared piece they had before. She wondered just how aware Grandfather Hino was. He always seemed to know when a change was coming.

"Hey everyone," Usagi started as Nephrite sat and pulled Makoto into his lap. She looked over to see Usagi sitting much the same way with Mamoru. "We have a lot to go through today. Some of you are probably feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment, and I know you have a ton of questions."

Haruki nodded and Shingo just stared at Usagi, aa awed expression on his face. The Shittenou had looks of respect and admiration written on theirs, which Makoto could understand. She'd told Nephrite about the way Usagi had brought them back and he had been amazed.

"Usagi-sama, you seem upset," Kunzite said. He was sitting up straight, Minako next to him with his arm wrapped around her waist. Both of them wore serious expressions on their faces.

"I am," Usagi admitted. "Today two new students appeared at our school. I haven't interacted with either of them, and I don't plan to. But…" she paused for a long moment, and Makoto saw her swallow heavily. "I got a feeling of fear and dread when the boy looked at me. It upset me so much I probably upset Naru by making her promise not to go near him. He could be connected with the crater, or even with my vision, or it could be something else entirely, but I felt something, and it's still bothering me."

Makoto nodded. She could see Usagi's arms were covered in goosebumps and she had shrunk in, closer and closer to Mamoru, as she talked.

"I'd like Rei to do a Fire Reading and Mamoru to use his psychometry," she continued after a short pause. She looked at Nephrite over Makoto's head. "Nephrite, I was also wondering if you could search the stars and see if they say anything."

Makoto was glad Usagi seemed to be handling the situation better than she herself was. She could only think of one thing. Hurting anyone who came near her friend. She might be a closet romantic, but her superhuman strength had saved her life, and the lives of her friends more times than she could count.

Mamoru looked upset. He wrapped both his arms around Usagi and pulled her closer, murmuring into her ear. She nodded and then turned to smile up at him. They looked adorable together and it made Makoto smile just to look at them.

Chibi-Usa, who was sitting in Haruki's lap, coughed and leaned forward, catching all of their attention. "Mommy, I can look," she said in a quiet voice. "I can see if he's the bad man."

Usagi's face turned white and she clenched her jaw and her fists. Even from several feet away Makoto could see how upset she was at the thought of Chibi-Usa going anywhere near the boy.

"Usagi-chan?" Makoto said finally. "What if we were to maybe use the communicators to get an image of him so she can see."

Visibly relaxing at the suggestion, Usagi smiled and nodded.

"So," Haruki said suddenly, "I hear you brought these guys back from the dead."

The change in conversation startled the group into laughter, and Haruki smiled. That had obviously been his intention. She realized he was very much like his cousin. The talk turned to an explanation of the tear and how Usagi had realized what it could do.

"I'd like to hear about our past lives," Shingo said when the conversation ran down. "Who were we? What did we do?"

Usagi smiled. "Well first, you were a young prince on the moon," she told him. "My little brother even then, which must be why we are so good at our prank wars." She grinned. "Haruki was the Crown Prince of the Sun. Mamoru of Earth, with his four Shitennou who ran the four quarters of the earth and were also his guards and friends. Each of the girls was the princess of the planet they represent. And there were others. Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn."

"Saturn?" Shingo asked, a strange light coming to his eyes. Then he paused and shook his head.

"Yes, and your bride," Usagi said with a giggle. "While Haruki was married to Pluto."

"The four of you had different names in your last life. Now that I know that Youma tried to attack both of you, I think I can understand why they were changed," Venus said quietly.

"Different names?" Haruki asked, looking more confused than ever.

Minako giggled at him. "Haruki, you were Lugh. Shingo was Tsukiyomi. Usagi was Serenity, and Mamoru was Endymion."

"But why change our names?"

"Because when the queen sent us forward in time she was not strong enough to wipe out Metalia," Usagi answered. "She was afraid we would be... " she paused, looking over her shoulder at Mamoru.

"Assassinated," he continued for her. "Or possibly captured, which I was."

"So that's why we were attacked?" Shingo asked. "How come Usagi wasn't?"

"Because she was hidden as a Senshi," Luna said, and Makoto started. She hadn't even noticed the cats. They'd been so quiet and she hadn't seen them resting together on one of the pillows. "I thought, when I first realized she was the princess, that I'd somehow made a mistake by giving her the brooch, but the Queen assured me she had good reasons for the change, and now that I've seen it for myself I couldn't agree more."

"What reasons?" Shingo asked, eyeing the cat warily.

"First, to keep her hidden in plain sight. No one would suspect a Senshi was the princess." Luna snorted. "Second, to train her to defend herself, because without knowing where the others were she had to be her own protector." She paused. "And third, I think, to give her the ability to grow and rely on herself and to realize just how important she really is. If there ever comes a time when the world needs her to take up the mantle of the queen again, she needs to know her own strength if she is to be fair and wise and able to defend the Solar System."

"There was one other benefit," Mamoru said quietly. Makoto turned to look at him. "Whenever she was in danger as Sailor Moon our link through the Soul-Bond called me to her side. I got to see her for a strong and powerful warrior instead of a meek princess." He looked down at Usagi. "I learned to respect her, and it's made me love her even more." He bent and kissed Usagi, who was blushing as red as one of his roses.

After that the meeting devolved, becoming more a group of friends hanging out and getting reacquainted with one another. Makoto spent most of her time watching the others and enjoying being held by Nephrite. She was happy to be in his arms, and the feeling of their own Soul-Bond link was very obvious to her now. They had time though, before they needed to decide about reforging it. They had time to really get to know one another as they were now, and to develop a relationship. She was so thankful to Usagi for giving them that.

* * *

 **TRIGGER WARNING:** Attempted **SA**

* * *

Mamoru shifted, turning over as sleep took him deeper.

 _He couldn't move. He hovered above the scene, unable to turn away from the horror below him. Usagi stood, held tightly by a man with white hair and clothing. Black embroidery trailed up his arms as he gripped her shoulders, turning the skin around his fingers white. He heard her cry out in pain and tried to reach out for her._

 _The man moved his face closer and closer to Usagi's. Tears trailed down her cheeks, but she stared, unable to move or look away. There was a strange eye, tilted sideways, that had somehow opened in the middle of the man's forehead. When the man kissed her, hard, on the lips, Mamoru felt his heart break._

 _Usagi's eyes squeezed tightly shut for a moment, and he almost heard her thinking, 'I'm sorry Mamo-chan,' though why she was sorry he didn't know. It was obvious she didn't want the man touching her._

 _Again and again he tried to break free of what held him still and powerless, but he couldn't. He was forced to watch as Usagi lifted her hand and slapped the man before backing away. She covered her lips with her hand, a sob escaping as she flinched from him. He saw the man raise a fist and punch her in the face, so hard her head flew backward and she fell over onto the bed._

 _Silently screaming, Mamoru begged silently for whatever force was holding him to let him awaken. He couldn't continue to watch. He couldn't see this. He had to stop this nightmare and get to Usagi before this could happen._

 _Nothing changed. He stayed, still, silent, and unable to move or interact with the dream. He watched in horror as the man climbed over Usagi on the bed and tore the front of her dress open before reaching in and grabbing her hard. Usagi screamed in pain and fear, and he heard her mental pleas, 'Mamo-chan, help me!' in his head._

 _She kicked and bucked against the man, landing a shot to his belly, to his shoulder, to his chin. Nothing stopped him as he continued to grope at her, bruising her skin. Mamoru fought again and again to break free of the dream, but he was powerless. As powerless as she must be feeling lying in that bed._

 _And then Usagi pushed hard against the man's shoulders and he fell over to his side on the mattress. She scrambled off the bed in the darkened room and ran for the large doors. Mamoru saw her frantically pulling at the handle as the man climbed off the bed and raced after her. She heard him approach and backed away, but he hit her with the back of his hand and she fell to the stone floor. She scrambled into the corner, crying and clutching at the front of her dress._

 _The man moved to reach for her, and…_

Mamoru woke up in a cold sweat.

* * *

END TRIGGER WARNING

* * *

The communicator on Ami's' arm beeped. She opened it to see Mamoru's panicked face. He was panting heavily and she could see sweat pouring off of him.

"Mamoru? What's the matter?" she asked.

"Show me Usagi," he panted. "Right now. Show me Usagi!"

"Okay," she whispered, worried. She carefully crept forward along the branch and clambered onto the balcony outside Usagi's bedroom window. She turned her wrist so that the communicator captured Usagi's sleeping form. She heard a relieved sigh come through and pulled her arm back to look at her prince.

"I'll be there soon," he said. "Don't let her out of your sight."

"I won't" she promised, and stayed on the balcony, staring in at Usagi, who was sleeping, curled around Chibi-Usa, who looked content to be held.

She felt more than heard Zoicite approach her. Her departure from the tree had been sudden, and she hadn't stopped to explain.

"He sounded upset," Zo said, wrapping his arms around her waist, also staring into the window.

Ami nodded. "I know."

There wasn't anything more to say. They simply waited and watched, standing in the shadows until Tuxedo Kamen arrived. Not content to look at his soulmate through the window, he opened it and slipped inside. Ami watched as he knelt beside the bed and put his hand on Usagi's hip. He didn't wake her, didn't move or speak. He simply stared at her, his eyes wide behind the domino mask.

Ami shivered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Throughout this chapter there is talk of preventing a sexual assault. There is a slight trigger warning for that, so please be warned. I've included the songs I used to write the scenes in this chapter, because let me just tell you, this one was hard for me.

I PROMISE... next chapter, things will be a bit more normal for them, but I had to deal with the aftermath of that dream.

 **Updated 1/29/20**

* * *

 **Don't Push Me: A New Take on Sailor Moon R  
Chapter Seven  
First Attack**

* * *

 **AN:** The following scene was written to the song, You're Safe, by Rachel Platten

* * *

Mamoru stared down at Usagi. The moonlight had turned her hair silver. Her face was relaxed in sleep, and her arm wrapped tightly around Chibi-Usa, cuddling the child close. She was the most beautiful person on the planet.

His heart clenched at the thought of losing her. The nightmare, or vision, or whatever it was called, played over and over in his mind. She had seen it already. She knew what could possibly happen to her, and still showed a brave face to the world. How had he never seen just how strong she really was?

That several people had already been forced to witness the same vision or dream was frightening. He was afraid of what that could mean. There had to be some way to prevent it from happening. He did not yet know how, but something had to be done.

He noticed her eyebrows draw together, heard a hitching of her breath, and then a small whimper followed. Automatically his hand raised to her cheek and he stroked the smooth skin. For a moment she relaxed. Then sobs rose in her throat.

As gently as he could, he shook her. She did not wake or move. In fact she seemed stiff, the way he had felt during his own vision. Worried, he shook her harder. There was no response other than a choking sob and a whispered, 'no.' She should not be forced to witness this again.

For several minutes he tried waking her. Chibi-Usa woke up and started to cry and he shushed her and motioned for Ami to come and comfort the girl, who she carried to the end of the bed and snuggled with.

Then he pulled Usagi out of the bed and pulled her into his lap, whispering to her. "I won't let it happen Usagi. You're home right now. You're safe. Everything is okay. Come on Usako, just wake up. You're okay. You're safe at home. Usako, come on."

She stirred, and gasped, then she heard his whispered litany and threw her arms around his neck, weeping uncontrollably. He held her close, thankful that she was safe in his arms. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he continued to comfort her, thinking of ways to prevent the vision from happening.

"I won't let it happen Usako. I won't. You're safe."

"He… he's going to rape me isn't he?" she asked in a tiny, broken voice he could barely hear.

"No. We're going to stop it. I promise we will find a way."

She clung even harder. He held tighter in response, giving her the only comfort he could. Chibi-Usa was still crying, though quietly. Shingo and Haruki were both at the bedroom door, eyes heavy with sleep.

Usagi pulled his face closer to hers. "I love you Mamo-chan," she whispered. "I love you." She kissed him hard and then buried her face in his chest, her shoulders shaking. She shuddered and he clung to her.

"You're safe Usako. You're safe. I've got you."

* * *

 **AN:** The following scene was written to the song, Til it Happens to You, by Lady Gaga

* * *

The only person who would ever understand what Usagi was feeling was Rei. It was something the fiery priestess had never shared with anyone but her.

"I want Rei," she whispered, looking up into Mamoru's face. "Please?"

She was afraid she might have hurt Mamoru's feelings, but she couldn't help it. She needed someone who knew. Someone who had felt the same fear. Because her fear was eating her alive. The problem was, she felt like she had already experienced it, and that was too much for her, because deep down inside, she felt that nothing could prevent it from happening for real.

"Hold on Usako," he murmured, bending to kiss her forehead. "She's coming."

"She is?" Usagi looked up.

He nodded. "She told all of us that if you had the vision again we should call her."

"It felt so real," she whispered, unable to tell him more.

She shuddered. She'd been trapped inside her own body, seeing, hearing, and feeling everything, but unable to fight back, to prevent it, or to escape the dream. Before she had only watched from afar. Now, she knew what she might experience, and shudders ran through her body as the possibility that she would be forced to endure it echoed in her brain.

Rei entered her room a moment later, coming in through the window. Haruki and Shingo took Chibi-Usa with them and the Mamoru gave her one last kiss and went to stand on the balcony, an ever present sentinel. Rei sat beside her and pulled her close.

"I'm here," she whispered.

Usagi let go. She sobbed into Rei's shoulder like a small child, and was comforted by the arms of someone who could truly understand. Two years before Rei had escaped an attempted assault. Now she understood, better than anyone, what Usagi was going through.

"I felt it," she whispered. "I felt the whole thing," she cried.

"Shhh," Rei whispered. "You're going to get away. I just know it. You are so much stronger than you think Usagi-chan. So much stronger. It's going to be okay."

She sobbed out all the heartache and fear and grief. When she had calmed a little she whispered, "I don't want that to be my first time Rei."

"We won't let it," Rei whispered. "We won't let you be alone. Not ever."

"What if it happens and he doesn't want me anymore?" she asked.

Rei gasped and looked down at her. Suddenly her fiery friend was shaking her shoulders. "Don't you dare say that! Don't even think like that. When he had the dream tonight the first thing he did was call Ami, and then me. He loves you more than his own life. Nothing could change that."

Usagi sniffled and nodded her head. She clung tightly to her friend in the darkness of her room. "You're right," she whispered. "I know you're right." She let out a breath and sighed. "It was awful Rei."

"I know. It always is. And until it happens to you, you won't know how it feels. None of them can really understand, though they come close. Mamoru said the whole time he was trapped, helpless to do anything. It's the same feeling, but different."

Usagi nodded. "Powerlessness."

"We will do anything and everything that we can to prevent this from happening Usagi."

"An eye opened on his head, sideways, and I couldn't fight."

Rei frowned. "Then we need to train you to deal with being hypnotized. A few of the guys have that ability. Would you trust us to work with you?"

Usagi nodded. "I know none of them would hurt me," she explained. "And I don't ever want to go through that."

"Alright, then we will set up a time for training once or twice a week." Rei kissed her forehead. "We're gonna stop this if we can Usagi-chan. And if we can't, we're going to give you the tools to fight back."

A weight lifted off of Usagi's chest at her words. She wasn't dismissing her fears. She was just going to meet the situation head on and do everything in her power to prevent it from happening, or going further than they had already seen.

* * *

 **AN:** The following scene was written to the song, Guardian, by Alanis Morissette

* * *

Mamoru slid onto his normal stool and rested his forehead on the counter for several long moments before looking up at his best friend. He'd left Usagi surrounded by a gaggle of girls. The entire group had been there by the time Rei had emerged from Usagi's room. They had a plan now, and Usagi had looked much better.

He wasn't sure why, but he felt a bit hurt that Rei was able to help Usagi more than he could. Of course, he knew some things could only be handled by other girls, but why her? He'd always thought they got along the least.

He reminded himself that he and Usagi had fought each other like cats and dogs as well, and they'd been secretly falling in love with each other. Perhaps Rei had similar issues opening up to people. She had lost her mother after all, and her father, unable to handle it, had given her to her grandfather to raise. Maybe she felt just as unloveable as Mamoru had until Usagi came along.

Rei had insisted to the rest of them that instead of telling Usagi it wouldn't happen, they had to find ways for her to fight if it did. A way to survive, and they had to remind her that no matter what, they would love her. Mamoru had seen something in her eyes as she'd spoken. But he wanted to be sure it wouldn't happen. He would do nearly anything to prevent it.

"You look like death warmed over," Motoki said, putting a cup of coffee in front of Mamoru.

He sighed. "I feel like death warmed over," he admitted. "Something happened and I'm upset and scared and I don't know what to do."

He felt lighter saying those words to someone. The Shitennou made him feel like they expected him to have all the answers. The girls had long been accustomed to him coming up with solutions that worked well. And Usagi and Chibi-Usa… well they were counting on him to prevent it or find a way out of it, and he wasn't sure he could.

Motoki came around the counter and sat next to him, a cup of coffee in his own hand. "Spill."

"Have you ever known something was going to happen?" he asked, keeping his voice low. "I mean, been absolutely one-hundred percent sure?"

"Well, yeah. I knew the sun was going to come up today. I knew I was going to show up. And I knew that eventually my best friend would come in needing a cup of coffee and someone to listen. But as for the big stuff? Not really. One time Rei told me something was going to happen, but I didn't believe her."

Mamoru knew all too well. That was when Reika had decided to go back to africa for another two months. Motoki had been devastated. He clapped his friend on the shoulder in commiseration.

"What if I told you Rei had a vision, but so did I, and worse, Usagi had it too?"

"Why worse?" Motoki asked seriously.

"Because of what it was about," Mamoru whispered. "It was about Usagi getting…" He couldn't say it. He tried, but he couldn't. The words got stuck in hit throat and he wanted to cry.

"I'll tell you what Rei told me," Motoki said. "Visions can be changed."

"I'm trying Motoki. We all are, but what if this time it isn't something I can stop?"

"If it's what I'm thinking, you'll find a way to stop it, or help her stop it, and if you don't you'll find a way to make it better after."

Mamoru shook his head. "What if I can't make it better after?" he asked.

Motoki cleared his throat and turned Mamoru on the stool. He forced Mamoru to look at him, cleared his throat again, and began to speak.

"Not many people know about this," he said, and swallowed hard. "Only me, her parents, and the one who did it." He paused to wet his throat with a sip of coffee. "But Reika was attacked. Assaulted. It happened when she was on a dig with her parents, in a foreign country. Nothing ever happened to the guy who did it, and she was absolutely devastated."

"Reika?" Mamoru asked, thinking of his friend, who always seemed to have a smile for everyone.

"Yes, her. It took time, and counseling, but she learned to live with it, and now she's learning to get past it. So I know what I'm saying Mamoru. You can't always prevent it. Bad things happen to good people. They don't deserve it. They don't do anything to bring it on themselves. They don't want it. It just happens."

Mamoru gulped. He didn't want it to happen at all. Not to his Usako. Not to anyone.

Motoki wasn't done. "As the people who love them, the only thing we can do is hold their hands and remind them that we will be there for them no matter what. That we will love them no matter what. That we will not look at them differently or treat them as though they are weak or powerless."

Mamoru nodded and Motoki put a hand on his shoulder. "Tuxedo Kamen, Mamoru, Prince of Earth… none of it really matters does it? All that matters is you love her. So in whatever form, be there for her, okay?"

Again Mamoru nodded.

"And I'll be here for you," Motoki added.

As much as Mamoru wanted to be Usagi's guardian angel, he had to remember she might have to be her own hero. She might have to find a way to survive. All he could to was support her every step of the way.

* * *

 **AN:** The following scene was written to the song, Magic, by Sia

* * *

It was Ami's duty to capture images of the new students and bring them to Chibi-Usa. She tried to make sure there was no chance of misidentification. She caught a recording of each of them speaking as they answered questions. She took pictures from several different angles just to be safe, and when the group met after school for training, she approached the little girl who was on Usagi's hip chattering about her friend Momo.

"Hey Chibi-Usa, are you ready to look at this?" she asked.

The little one nodded. Mamoru hurried over and wrapped his arms around Usagi and Chibi-Usa both, silently supporting them. It was beautiful to watch. They both instantly leaned back against him trustingly, as though they had known each other for an eternity.

She placed the Mercury computer down on the short table and pressed the button allowing the images to appear on the far wall. "Look close," she said as the first images appeared.

Chibi-Usa shook her head. "They don't look like any of the bad guys."

"One more thing, just let me play their voices for you, okay?"

When the little one nodded she automatically pressed the scenes she had captured. They played through and she turned to see the pink-haired princess shaking her head.

"No. They aren't the bad ones from my time. I don't regnize them."

"Recognize," Mamoru corrected automatically. Both Usagi and Chibi-Usa turned and stuck their tongues out at him. Ami couldn't help giggling along with them at the look on Mamoru's face.

"I can do magic stuff too," Chibi-Usa said, and reached out for Luna-P. "See?" She closed her eyes and Luna-P turned into a purple rose. "That's the one that makes Chibi-Mamo laugh!"

Usagi was grinning and kissed the chubby little cheek closest to her. "It's amazing," she said.

Ami couldn't help enjoying the moment. It was more magical to her that they were so close already.

"Training!" Kunzite called from the doorway. They turned to see him arm in arm with Minako. "Let's go everyone!"

* * *

 **AN:** The following scene was written to the song, Firework, by Katy Perry

* * *

Naru stood at her bedroom window, the phone pressed to her ear.

"I don't really know Usagi," she said. "I feel like if we did go together, he might feel pressured. What do I do?"

"I'm not really sure. I can't believe your mom thinks it's okay. My dad would flip if I asked to take Mamoru on vacation. I know she really likes Umino, but really, it is a bit weird." Usagi's voice sounded tinny coming through the phone line.

"I think it would really freak him out," Naru admitted. "I mean, he was talking about going skiing this winter, but to the beach… there are a lot less clothes. And what if he doesn't like the way I look in a bathing suit?"

"Naru, he'll adore you. I don't think he would get as nervous as you think. Can you keep a secret?"

Naru felt excitement rise. "Of course!" She leaned against her window sill and put her head against the cool glass.

"The other day, I was really upset, thinking Mamoru didn't want to be with me anymore. Well, he said he wanted me too much and he was protecting me, and then casually slipped marriage into the conversation. He didn't come out and ask me or anything. He said, 'right after we're married,' like he already knew it was going to happen. I just about swooned."

"Oh kami! That's awesome. It must be nice to know he wants you so much."

"I think Umino wants you just as much, but maybe it's harder for guys to, you know, talk about things like that."

"Well," Naru said, laughing, "it's never been a problem for him to…" she cut off as a scream echoed through the night. She almost opened her window before thinking better of it and ducking down below the edge. She didn't really want to do this, but there was no other choice.

"Vampir!" something screamed.

"Usagi? There's something out there. A monster. I'm ducked down so it can't see me or anything, but you have to get out there!"

"Alright, I'm on my… you know?" she heard Usagi's sudden shock.

"Yes. Hurry, someone screamed."

"Okay, bye."

Naru hung up the phone and stayed hidden. The attack decided one thing for her. She didn't want Umino in the city without her. She quickly dialed his number. His mother picked up the phone.

"Hi, it's Naru."

"Hi Naru, did you want to speak to Guiro?"

"Yes, but I was hoping to talk to you first. My mother asked me to invite him on vacation with us. We're going to the beach and an amusement park, and I think she would rather just sit and relax. She works so hard all the time, and maybe she thought he could keep me company. I wanted to know what you think before I ask him."

"I think it's a wonderful idea. Might get him out of his comfort zone. When is it?"

* * *

 **AN:** The following scene was written to the song, Light 'Em Up, Centuries, Phoenix, and Immortals, by Fallout Boy

* * *

Usagi had transformed within seconds of hanging up the phone. Minako, who was on duty, poked her head in through the window, and when she saw Usagi was prepared for a fight she quickly pressed the button on the communicator. Haruki and Shingo rushed into the bedroom a moment later and informed her that Chibi-Usa was with her parents and would be safe.

They were already on their way out the window before Sailor Moon remembered to speak. "Near the OSA-P Jewelry store. Naru heard screams."

Once she had pushed herself through her window Sailor Moon leapt from the balcony to the grass below. Together they ran through the night, a group of unlikely heroes who had never asked for the job. She felt the rush of wind over her skin as she leapt onto a roof and began to jump from building to building. Soon the others had joined them, appearing in ones and twos in the darkness.

They approached the shopping district and Sailor Moon heard a piercing scream before something shouted "Vampir!"

'Great,' she thought. 'More creatures that can only speak their name and a few taunts.'

They saw the creature ahead. It was mostly pink with a sharp, V shaped head covered in pink and purple hair. It was wearing a bodysuit that showed far too much cleavage. Not unusual when they had fought Youma, but this was a whole new breed of monster, and they weren't sure what to expect.

They broke up into groups, Tuxedo Kamen beside Sailor Moon, and the others paired up as well, leaving Blue Moon and Sun Knight behind the creature as they surrounded it. The creature screamed it's name again. "Vampir!"

Sailor Moon could only roll her eyes. The others began throwing attacks at the creature. It spun around and around as they circled it. She reached up and pulled her tiara from her head. Charging it as she always had, she launched it at the creature, who was turned away from her. It wasn't very sporting, but looking at the several women lying on the street, she wasn't concerned with being nice.

"Moon Tiara Action!" she screamed, and threw it in a swift motion.

The tiara passed through the creature and as they watched it screamed and then seemed to crumple in on itself before falling into a pile of dust. On top of the pile lay a card. It was empty of design but Mercury approached and picked it up, putting it into her subspace pocket for safe keeping.

"What was that?" Blue Moon asked.

"That was a Cardian," came a voice from above them. They looked up to see a teen boy with green tinged skin and blue hair that had pink highlights through it.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Ail."

"What do you want?" asked Tuxedo Kamen.

"Survival. Only survival."

"Isn't there another way?" Sailor Moon asked. "Why hurt innocent people?"

The boy laughed. "Innocent? I've been to hundreds of planets with intelligent life. No one, anywhere, is innocent. You're all monsters."

"We aren't monsters," Sailor Moon insisted. "We could help it you…"

She was cut off by the boy. "No! I won't trust you or anyone else ever again," he said. "I do what I must to survive."

"Then you give us no choice but to fight you," Tuxedo Kamen said, sounding sad. "This is our planet, our home. These are our people. We can't let you harm them."

The boy launched a beam of energy at them. Everyone dodged away from it, and by the time they looked up he was gone.

"I think we need to ramp up training," Venus said. "Starting tomorrow."

Sailor Moon nodded. She pulled out the Moon Wand and lifted it over her head. "Moon Healing Escalation!" A bright silvery white light flowed from the wand and towards the woman laying in heaps along the street.

"Help them get safely home please," she asked the others, who nodded. She turned to Tuxedo Kamen. "I have to go talk to Naru," she explained. "She knows who I am. Will you come with me?"

He nodded and took her hand.

* * *

 **Author's Reminders: TW-SA talk**

First, if you need help dealing with being triggered, or need someone to talk to about an assault you survived, please find the website for RAINN. They are wonderful. There is a chat hotline as well as a phone hotline.

Second, no two people deal in exactly the same way. What one person does to survive is not necessarily what another would do in the same situation. But SURVIVAL is the key. Our brains are wired to react to stressors in certain ways. Fight, Flight, or Freeze. Fighting is usually kicking and screaming. Flight is running as far and fast as you can. Freezing is holding still and playing dead, or in some cases submitting. None of these choices is the wrong one if it got you out alive. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise or make you feel wrong for what you had to do.

Finally, whoever you are, YOU ARE NOT ALONE. No matter who you are, what religion you are, the color of your skin, your sexual orientation, what gender you identify with, your nationality, your hair color... YOU ARE NOT ALONE. No one deserves it, no one asked for it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Updated 1/29/20. Little bit of added dialogue here. Keep in mind Usagi is sixteen, Mamoru eighteen... (In Japan they can only get married at their current age with parental consent. Girls can be as young as eighteen usually, but boys need to be twenty).

* * *

 **Don't Push Me: A New Take on Sailor Moon R  
Chapter Eight  
Confessions**

* * *

"Naru?"

Mamoru stood behind Usagi at the door as they waited for Naru to open it. His girlfriend was fidgeting and fussing so he rested a hand on her shoulder to calm her. He'd been through something similar with Motoki after all, and though it had been a difficult discussion, his friend had forgiven him for keeping secrets. He was certain Naru would too.

"Hey Usagi," Naru opened the door and stepped back.

They both followed her into the bedroom and Mamoru sat on the chair at the desk while the two girls sat facing one another, cross-legged, on the bed. There was no tension or upset from Naru, but Usagi still seemed nervous.

"How long have you known?" Usagi asked.

"Since Mamoru went missing," Naru said. "I suspected before then, but once he went missing you were so upset and then I saw him and I just knew. You and Sailor Moon were just too identical when you cry."

Mamoru frowned. He remembered that night. Sailor Moon had pleaded with him to remember who he was and had wept when he continued trying to attack. It was a hard thing to think about. He hated that he had been forced to fight her.

"I should have figured it out that first night, but something stopped me from seeing it. More and more though, I started to realize there was something different. When the other girls appeared and you stopped hanging out with me so much I was a bit upset. Until I caught you."

"Caught me?" Usagi said, looking adorably confused.

Naru giggled. "You aren't exactly stealthy Usagi. Every time I told you I wanted to try something new you either found an excuse to go with me, or if I was going with Umino, you followed us."

"Oh," Usagi blushed. "That."

Mamoru couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face.

"I'm not mad, or hurt. I figured it out a long time ago that you were keeping the secret to protect me." Naru shrugged. "I didn't want you to worry, so I didn't say anything. Then the bad people were gone and there were no more monsters. I thought about telling you then. Until a few weeks ago when you started getting worried and the Sailor Moon sightings increased. Everyone on the fan site has been in an uproar over it, thinking something else was going to happen. I guess they were right huh?"

Usagi nodded. "I don't know what to say Naru."

"That's just it Usagi. You don't have to say anything. I already know how you feel."

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked, sensing there was more to her words than she let on.

"I can read Usagi like a book," Naru shrugged. "With her my intuition is stronger than with anyone else. I can usually tell how people are feeling. You, for instance, are incredibly worried about Usagi and desperate to do anything it takes to protect her from something. Whatever it is, she's worried too. And the way the other girls were earlier, they all sense it as well."

"What about the new students?" Mamoru asked.

"Whenever the boy looks at Usagi he has feelings of interest and attraction. The girl hasn't really noticed her yet."

Mamoru sighed. They might not be who Chibi-Usa was afraid of, but they were still a problem.

"There's something else. Both of them are worried about someone or something. And I get a sense that whatever or whoever it is has incredible value to them."

Mamoru nodded. He didn't really understand yet, but knew he would do what it took to protect Usagi and the others as well as the people of the planet. Whatever it took.

"Now you're feeling determined and protective and Usagi is feeling curious and seems to be having a lightbulb moment." Naru nodded toward the blonde and Mamoru focused on her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The Tree."

It took him a moment to understand. There was a tree in one of her visions. An old tree that was begging for help and wanted to be loved. He nodded to her and sat back as she explained to Naru. The two girls talked for a while before they rose to leave.

Naru held her arms out to Usagi, who hugged her tight. "You'll always be my best friend," Usagi whispered, and Mamoru saw a tear streak down her cheek.

"Mine too," Naru agreed.

As he walked Usagi home, Mamoru held her close. He wished he could take her back to his apartment instead. He wanted her where he could see her at all times. Not to mention, if he could and she was ready, he would be with her physically.

* * *

Makoto transformed and raced through the night. Her heart pounded faster than her feet on the pavement. What she had seen had felt so real she wondered if there was any hope.

Her thoughts circled in an endless loop. She couldn't erase what she had seen, even if it wasn't yet real. But she couldn't ignore the danger. Usagi had welcomed her with open arms and called her sister. She loved the little blonde fiercely and would do anything to protect her, even take her place in that wretched future if she could.

The image of the man was fresh in her mind. She would never forget him. Would never understand why he acted the way he had. And if she could manage it, she would destroy him on sight.

Faster than she had ever made it before, Sailor Jupiter made it to the Tsukino house and leapt to the balcony. Standing next to the window, she peered in at the sleeping princess, whose arms were wrapped carefully around the little girl who would one day be her daughter.

She sighed in relief and pressed her forehead to the cool glass. Usagi was safe. The worry still roiled in her stomach however. She had never felt something so vividly before. The expression on the man's face was so horrible. Filled with obvious lust and something else… something obsessive perhaps.

He had to know Usagi somehow. And since he didn't know her now, that meant he had to know her in the future. If he knew her in the future, then perhaps they did need to find this Sailor Pluto Rei had mentioned, who was the guardian of time itself. Which meant Haruki needed to hurry up.

She saw movement beyond Usagi's doorway and her eyes widened.

* * *

Haruki bolted up from his bed and scrambled toward the door, in a blind panic. He had to see, had to make sure for himself that Usagi was okay. He lurched across the hall and entered the room. Sleeping peacefully.

Standing outside the window, head on the glass, was Sailor Jupiter, who looked just as panicked as he felt. He made his way to the window, motioning Jupiter to step back, opened it, and climbed onto the balcony.

"Did you dream about it too?"

She released her transformation and stared at him. "Yes."

"I have to wonder if this is a warning, or a trap," Haruki murmured.

"It's a warning." Rei's voice came out of the darkness. "I don't know who is sending it, but it is very real," she continued, moving to stand beside them.

"Maybe we should find out," Makoto said, her voice soft.

Haruki agreed. "There has to be a way to stop this from happening," he said, his own voice shaking almost as badly as his hands.

"You have to find Sailor Pluto."

It was a demand. A strong one. And it had come from both girls at once.

"I need more than that," Haruki said. "You've barely mentioned her. I don't know who she is."

"I don't remember much. Maybe if I had my memories." Rei shook her head in frustration. "All I know is that I've seen her in my visions. You were holding her, the way Mamoru holds Usagi. You were protecting her while she did something with a long staff at a doorway that seemed ancient."

"How do I find her?" Haruki was worried. "Does she know who she is? If she does, wouldn't she come to find me?"

"No. That I _have_ seen. You will definitely find her. I've had other visions of you both. In one she opens a door and sees your face. She calls you Lugh and throws herself into your arms. It's a memory from our past life. It has to be. She is your soulmate and only you can find her."

Haruki nodded, still not entirely sure he understood.

"Your Crystal has power," Rei said. "You can use it, just like the rest of us can, though most of us were never trained to use them. They only served to help us transform and channel our powers. They grew as we did. But you, Shingo, Usagi, and Mamoru all have Crystals that had specific purposes in your past lives. You would have been trained. Which means locked away somewhere in your memory is the knowledge of how to use it."

"How do I unlock the memory?"

"I don't know," Rei said, sounding frustrated.

"Maybe he can make a wish, like Usagi did," Makoto suggested. "He can wish to find her and then he will."

* * *

"Look into my eyes," Kunzite instructed.

Usagi nodded. She wasn't sure she would be any good at this, but it might be the difference between what had happened in her visions and dream or something far worse. She didn't want any of it to happen, but she would do what she could to stop it from going further.

She stared into Kunzite's eyes, and felt herself drifting.

She blinked, finding herself standing on one foot on the table in the meeting room. Kunzite seemed worried and frustrated.

"What do you remember?" he asked.

Usagi blinked again, feeling a bit sluggish and tired. "I don't know. I was staring into your eyes, like you told me to, and then it felt like time passed without me noticing or something because the next thing I know, I'm standing here like this."

The silver-blonde hair shook as Kunzite nodded his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked around. "You were far too susceptible to that," he said.

"Okay," Usagi whispered. "What do I do to fight it?"

"Several things. First, we need to plant a kill switch in your mind."

"A kill switch?"

"Something to break you out of any sort of hypnosis. Then we need to work on avoiding eye contact, and giving the impression of obedience without actually being hypnotized. Finally, you need some very specific close quarters self-defense moves."

"Okay," Usagi agreed. "What about this kill switch."

"What things or people do you love the most in the world?" Kunzite asked.

"Mamoru and Chibi-Usa, my family, all of you, Naru and Umino, Motoki and Reika."

"We'll work on Mamoru then," Kunzite said, a small smile appearing on his face. "Mamoru, come here."

Mamoru moved from where he stood behind the table. Usagi hadn't even noticed he was there as her back had been turned to him.

"Both of you come here and sit on these cushions facing each other."

Usagi settled onto the pillow and faced Mamoru. Kunzite instructed Mamoru to take both of her hands in his own.

"Now, Usagi, stare at Mamoru's face. Notice every single detail. I want you to learn every bit of it."

Usagi nodded and focused on him. It was difficult not to just crawl into his lap for support and protection, but she knew she had to be strong. She noticed a tiny scar, completely hidden in his eyebrow. The way his lips had a tiny 'V' at the top, but were rather thin, even for a boy. She focused on the way his chin pointed sharply, and the incredibly vivid blue of his eyes. She noticed the marks on the bridge of his nose where his reading glasses must have sat only moments before, and the high cheekbones.

"Mamoru. Tell Usagi to fight. Wait a few seconds and then repeat. Usagi, when he says it, focus on the way his face moves when he speaks. The way his mouth changes, the movement of his jaw and cheekbones and the look in his eyes. Do you understand?"

They both nodded. Usagi resumed her contemplation of Mamoru's face.

"Fight," Mamoru said, his voice sounding determined. His jaw clenched, before and after he spoke, then his lips parted and his eyes glittered as he said the word. "Fight," Mamoru repeated, and this time it sounded like a demand. An order.

"Now, Usagi, look at me. I'm going to try again to hypnotize you, but instead of paying attention to me I want you to think of Mamoru telling you to fight. Got it?"

Usagi nodded. She stared into Kunzite's eyes again but this time Mamoru's face was all she thought about. The way his chin moved and his lips opened and his eyes glittered. She thought she was doing well, but a sound behind them distracted her and she lost focus briefly. A moment later she found herself standing back on the table, one leg lifted again.

She sighed in frustration.

"You had it for a moment," Kunzite said. "Now we just need to work on getting you to focus on that no matter what the distraction," he added.

She nodded, feeling frustrated, and rubbed her temples. A headache was brewing.

"That's enough for now," Kunzite said. "Nephrite and I are about to walk you through the basics of several close quarters drills. You and Mamoru will work together for each step for now, but then we are going to switch it up. You don't want to get complacent.

Usagi groaned. This was a good idea, and she was willing to work hard, but she still had to get Chibi-Usa home and she knew if they trained too long she would be late.

"Minako already called to see if you could spend the night with her," Mamoru told her.

She grinned. That was one problem solved. And maybe Minako would actually get some sleep if she knew where Usagi was.

"But you and Chibi-Usa will be spending the night at my place if that's okay with you," Mamoru continued.

Usagi gulped, but nodded. She'd never spent the night at his house before.

* * *

Usagi had put Chibi-Usa to bed while Mamoru washed the dishes from dinner. It had been a good meal, and they'd all eaten heartily. Now, all Mamoru could think about was holding Usagi and never letting her go. He had decided before he asked her to come over that he wouldn't pressure her into anything, and he intended to keep that promise to himself, even if she knew nothing about it.

They sat together on the couch, and he simply pulled her into his lap and laid his head on her hair. She smelled of strawberries and coconuts, and the chocolate she'd snuck from the little bowl on his kitchen counter. He longed to kiss her, and so much more, but after the dreams, he wasn't sure exactly how to act.

"I'm afraid," Usagi admitted, "afraid it won't work and I can't get away when the time comes."

"I can't promise everything will be alright, Usako," he said, and pulled back to look her in the eyes. "I can't guarantee it won't happen. The only thing I can tell you is that I will do my best to stop it from happening, and we will all help give you the tools to fight. But no matter what, I will always love you and I will be there for you.

She sniffled, looking sad and worried. "Okay."

There was a long silence as they stared into one another's eyes, and then she whispered. "Mamoru…" Usagi swallowed. "Mamoru, I…" She couldn't seem to finish the sentence.

"Usagi," Mamoru sighed. She looked upset. He couldn't bear the thought of her being sad. He stood and lifted her into his arms. She was so tiny, but her flesh was so hot. He felt like he was burning everywhere he touched her. He longed to lay her on her bed and explore every inch of her, to thrust himself inside her and make her his forever.

He wouldn't pressure her, not after everything they had both seen. He was going to protect her, no matter what. She had her head turned away from him.

"Usagi, what's wrong, what do you need?" She whispered an answer, but he couldn't understand. "What? What can I do?" She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

Mamoru carried her to the bedroom. Very gently he placed her on the mattress. He hated to let her go but he sat next to her and ran his fingers through her long, silky blonde hair. "I'll do anything you want, Usako, but you have to tell me what you need."

Usagi finally looked at him. Her face was a brilliant red. She opened her mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. "Mamoru," she whispered his name. "Mamoru, I'm… I'm a… a virgin."

Mamoru had no idea how to respond. Of course she was a virgin. What was she trying to say?

"If it happens," she whispered, her voice faltering, "I don't want him to have that." She turned her head away from him.

Mamoru felt as though a lead weight had been slammed into his midsection. Was she asking what he thought she was asking? Mamoru couldn't speak. What if he hurt her, did something wrong? Usagi looked at him, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Usako," he breathed, "are you saying…"

Usagi sniffled. "I want you to be my first Mamo-chan. I want you to be my only. But what if…?" she broke off, a few tears trailing down her cheeks. "What if he gets me and takes that away?"

Mamoru couldn't focus. He wanted her. Wanted her more than anything else in the world. But could he manage to do it without hurting her? Could he do it without trying to get her pregnant? Could he be the man she needed him to be? And what if she was only asking because she was afraid and wasn't thinking straight. Would she regret it in the morning?

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked.

Usagi bit her lip and nodded. "I love you too Mamo-chan."

"I'm afraid too," he admitted. "Afraid of what could happen to you if he takes you. I'm afraid of what it might do to you if he manages it. But I'm also afraid of doing something you might regret," he admitted. "I want our first time to be all about us, and not about avoiding something because we're both afraid."

Usagi nodded, tears streaking down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she whispered in a tiny voice. "I didn't mean to make you think that I don't want you for you."

Mamoru frowned. He already knew she wanted him. He seen it, felt it, even smelled it a few days before. He wanted her more than his next breath. "Usako, I want you so much," he whispered. Without thinking Mamoru leaned down and kissed her. Her arms went around his neck in a tender and trusting embrace.

Mamoru continued to kiss her, his brain racing. He had to make it special. It had to be good for her. He knew it would hurt her. With a virgin you had to be more careful. He kissed her lips and helped her lie back on the bed. Her arms and legs went around him, but he stopped her.

"Not yet," he urged. "There's no need to rush this." He moved away from her and went to the closet in the hallway. He pulled a few candles out and a lighter and brought them back into the bedroom. After lighting them, he turned off the lights and moved to sit beside her on the bed.

"Usagi, are you sure? I'm told it hurts the first time for girls."

"I'll be okay," she whispered. "I want you. Only you Mamo-chan. Forever. Please," she asked, and blushed again.

"Okay, then, but I won't hurry through this. It has to be right. Do you trust me?" he asked. Usagi nodded, but still refused to look at him. He lifted her chin and kissed her.

Mamoru shoved the blankets off the bed, leaving only one pillow, which he tucked under her head. Her eyes were wide. She was obviously very nervous, but she trusted him. Very slowly and carefully, he unhooked the button on the side of her skirt and pulled the zipper down.

Lacy cotton panties were exposed to his gaze as he pulled the material away. He groaned and bent to kiss her before he lifted her blouse and pulled it off over her head. The little pink bra made him go rock hard with need.

"So beautiful," he murmured and kissed her again. "You are the most precious person on the planet to me Usako."

"Mamo-chan," she stared up at him. "I love you Mamo-chan. I love you so much."

"I love you too little Usako," he told her. He helped her sit upright and leaned her gently against his chest as he unclasped her bra. He pulled the straps off her shoulders and stared as her flesh was exposed. Licking his lips he lay her back on the bed and carefully removed her panties before he took his own clothing off.

Mamoru lay beside her on the bed. He kissed her mouth for a long time. While he kissed her, he let his hands roam over her. He rubbed her belly, her sides, and her neck. Then he touched her nipples. She moaned and pushed herself into his hands. He stopped kissing her mouth and latched onto her right nipple, his hand worshiping the left.

She moaned and cried out. Her legs spread wide and he could smell her readiness. He continued to suckle her, and then caught the nipple between his teeth. He held it tight, while he teased the tip with his tongue. Usagi moaned again, whimpering and thrashing, her legs opening and closing, and her hips beginning to buck off the mattress.

This was the passion he had hoped for.

Mamoru moved over and did the same to her other nipple, and then he kissed his way down her belly, stopping at her navel before he maneuvered himself so that he was laying between her legs, his elbows holding him. As soon as she realized what he was doing, she tried to close her legs, just as he had known she would. She was embarrassed to have his face there, but he wanted to taste her. And she needed to be completely ready.

"It's okay Usako. It's me, and it's okay. I won't hurt you. I promise."

"Okay," she murmured and the pressure eased as she showed her trust in him.

He gently but firmly pulled her legs apart, bent down, and ran his tongue up her slit and over her until he found the bundle of nerves.

All resistance fled from her, as he gave her loving licks and sucks. He flicked his rough tongue over her. She made a small scream and again her legs flopped open for him.

He reached a hand between her legs, and as he stimulated her, he slipped the tip of his finger into her channel. She was tight around him. He pushed the finger in further, reaching the thin membrane that edged her walls. He wasn't certain what to do. He had never done this before. He just knew he had to make this as easy for her as possible.

Mamoru wanted to do this right. He stuck a second finger inside her, and bent the two fingers, finding a spongy area that seemed to make her go wild. As he pressed his fingers against it, he suckled her button harder, and she screamed again, her hips rising, pushing against his face. She was wet, and hot, but she was very tight, and he was worried he would hurt her.

She bucked her hips back and forth, an instinctive urge for the sex act coming awake in her.

He suckled harder and began moving his fingers faster inside her. She moaned, bucking, and cried out as she released her first orgasm. He moved to her slit and lapped at her juices. It tasted good, sweet like honey, but slightly salty. She was delicious. He wanted more.

* * *

Usagi couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. She could only feel. Her brain seemed to have disappeared completely as he moved around down there. The panic and embarrassment had disappeared quickly once he had begun touching her. She spread her legs further, willing to let him do anything he wanted. When the orgasm hit her, she was unprepared. Her mind went completely blank, and she was flung into space as her eyes closed tightly. She could do nothing but feel. His mouth and his hands worked her. And she never wanted him to stop.

He kissed his way back up her body, to her breasts. Again, he worshipped her nipples, biting and licking them, pinching them lightly, flicking them, rubbing his thumb over them, until Usagi was thrashing wildly underneath him, begging him to take her.

He kissed her lips, nibbling a little on the lower one, and she moaned into his mouth. Then he was there, between her legs. Usagi held her breath, waiting for the pain. She released it when he didn't move. She looked up at him.

"Usagi, are you sure this is what you want? There is no going back."

"Please," she begged, "please Mamoru. I want you. I need you in me. Please…"

"Only if you promise to be mine forever."

"I already am. I love you."

"Okay," he whispered. "I love you too."

He reached over and opened the drawer in his nightstand, pulling out a small box. He opened the box and took out a foil packet, then tore the wrapper and covered himself. She could tell he was checking the box for instructions and hid a smile. He was protecting her even though she knew he wanted to be inside her without it.

Her love for him grew even more. All she could think about was eternity stretching out for them, being together forever. He smiled at him as he settled between her legs and bent to make sure she was ready.

* * *

Mamoru bent his head and worked her nipples again. Slowly he nudged between her lower lips, until his tip was encased in her hot flesh. He struggled to hold himself back, not to hurt her. When he reached the barrier, he redoubled his efforts on her breasts until she was moaning and thrashing again. With a sudden move, he pulled almost completely out of her before thrusting.

For several moments he held still. He was several inches past the barrier, still not completely inside her, but he needed to wait until she was ready. She had winced and he didn't know how badly it hurt. He didn't fully understand, only knew that many virgins felt pain their first time.

Now, he bent his head, and again took her nipple in his mouth. He waited until she was moaning and thrashing under him before he moved inside her. He pulled out several inches, slowly, a little at a time, and then pushed further in. Again, he pulled out, and pushed in, this time until he was fully encased, pressed against her hot inner flesh.

As soon as they were connected completely a rush of warm air moved over his skin. A shimmer of light made him open his eyes and he saw a bright dome lit with silver and gold settling over them. A beautiful melody filled the air and Mamoru could hear Usagi's intake of breath.

"So beautiful," she whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said, bending to kiss her again. "My Usako. We'll be together forever."

"Forever," she repeated. "My Mamo-chan."

Mamoru was careful when he began moving in and out of her. She was just barely deep enough for him, and each thrust sent shock waves through him. He struggled not to hurt her. Mamoru kept the pace slow until she was panting and begging.

Ribbons of silver and gold circled them, seeming to draw them even closer together. She whispered "please," with every breath she uttered, and he knew she was ready.

Now he moved quicker, pulling out and thrusting back in, each time a little faster, a little harder, until he was almost slamming into her. She was moaning and whining his name over and over. Her orgasm made her clench around him so tightly he struggled to keep pushing into her. He reached between them and rubbed her as he continued thrusting.

She gave one long, protracted cry, biting her hand to muffle the sound. Her legs shook with tremors and her hands clenched and unclenched as she called out his name. That sent him over the edge as well. Moving furiously in and out he thrust in as far as he could, held her hips and pushed in, holding her tight as he released his own orgasm.

The music hit a wild crescendo and the ribbons of light wrapped tighter and tighter around them, then soaked into their skin and disappeared. Both of them spoke in unison as ancient words were pulled from them. "I possess and am possessed. Forever mated and unified with you. I will protect and cherish, hold and succor until my dying breath."

He nearly collapsed on top of her, too tired to move, too happy to pull out of her, but he knew he condom could slip ao he extricated himself and removed it carefully, putting it into the trashcan by the bed.

He lay next to her and pulled her into his arms. Her breathing eventually slowed, and she moaned, spreading her legs further.

"Usako?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him, her eyes glazed over, and a small smile on her lips.

"Did I hurt you too bad?"

She shook her head. "No. It hurt a tiny bit, but I stopped caring as soon as you started touching me again. You're very good at that." She stretched and curled into him.

He groaned as he began to throb again, certain it was too soon for her.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi's voice shook, and he wondered what she was going to ask him.

"Hmm?"

"Was it good for you too?"

"Honestly, Usako. I need to tell you, it was the best I've ever felt in my life. I was so scared I was going to hurt you, but it was…" he struggled for the right word, "erotic. I felt like we were, I don't know, two parts finally connecting. If I wasn't so sure you were too sore I would already be inside you again." He lifted her good hand and brought it to his throbbing organ. "See."

'Mamoru?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not too sore."

"You will be if we do it again."

* * *

"I want to." Usagi's inner walls were clenching, and little shock waves curled in her belly as she rubbed her hand over him. He was hard. He wanted her. And she wanted him inside her again, now.

"Usako…" he groaned her name and kissed her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Without another word Mamoru fumbled for another condom. Once it was on he lifted her and settled her on his hips. He slid himself over her opening and then moved the head inside. He held her hips carefully and let her do the work. Something was different. She could sense his needs as much as she could sense her own. He needed her with an intensity she could barely grasp.

Getting into the act, Usagi pushed herself further, until he was fully encased. It was slightly uncomfortable at first, but there was no pain. She leaned forward over his chest and the discomfort disappeared. He filled her so completely. She rocked forward and back, loving the feeling of him sliding in and out of her.

She moved faster and faster, wanting him to slam into her. Usagi was panting. She was growing tired, and she wanted him to take over and grind her hips into him. He seemed to understand instinctively. Without a word he tightened his fingers over her hips, digging into her flesh, and forced her hard down onto him, using the leverage and hips to slam into her.

She moaned and met him, thrust for thrust, begging mentally for him to take her harder, faster. He complied. Each thrust was more powerful than the last. He was focused on pushing them both toward the furious orgasm.

She began to moan his name with each thrust and could feel the powerful pressure of the orgasm build. Throbbing around him, she threw her head back and let the orgasm take her. She waited for his release to follow, but he kept thrusting, harder and harder. She met him stroke for stroke, thrilling in the feeling of him deep inside her. He yelled her name suddenly, pulling her tight against him. She felt him throb with the ejaculation and it triggered another orgasm for her. She screamed his name into her hand as he held her tightly, his erection crushed against her cervix.

When the orgasm was complete she collapsed on his chest, unmoving, and struggled to breathe normally again. He was still twitching inside of her, and she felt powerful, sexy and erotic.

Finally, she lifted herself off him, and lay down next to him on the bed. She was sore, and her insides felt raw. But she was happy about all of it. There was a large part of her that wanted to do it again right that minute.

:: I love you so much, :: came a thought into her mind, and Usagi gasped. She knew he hadn't spoken aloud.

:: Mamo-chan? :: she asked mentally. She could feel his shock, then both of them seemed to be hit with a blast of memories. They had been married before. When they lived their last life. It had been a secret none had known except the other royals.

:: My wife, :: he thought happily. :: As soon as you turn eighteen I'll marry you again. ::

Usagi giggled. She was tired and snuggled against him, her eyes drifting closed. Her mind wandered into a daydream of a long white kimono and sips of sake taken in front of Grandfather Hino. A smile tugged at her lips as she fell asleep.

* * *

Mamoru was grateful to hold his sleeping girlfriend in his arms. While she dreamed, he concerned himself with something that was hidden inside a sock in his dresser. He smiled. Perhaps he would ask her in the morning. He shook his head. No, he needed to do it right. He would have to speak to her father first. Kenji was a good man and loved his daughter. Maybe if he saw just how much Mamoru loved her too...

His own eyes felt heavy and as he listened to Usagi's even breaths he drifted into a happy dream about a house full of their children and a life filled with love and friendship. The smile on his face didn't fade as sleep took him.

* * *

It was late when Haruki sat on the balcony outside his room and looked up at the stars. He wasn't sure exactly how to go about making his Wish. He'd never considered how tightly destiny had entwined him with another person before, but if he and Pluto loved one another as much as Mamoru and Usagi did, he knew he would be happy.

Unfortunately, he had nothing to go on. No name or address. No memory of what she looked like.

What if she didn't like him in this life? What if they were too different from who they had been before? What if she thought he was pressuring her? Or worse, that he only wanted to meet her to save his cousin? He couldn't let her think that.

He wondered how old she was and what school she went to. He thought about what she might want to be, to do with her life. Did she want to be in love?

"Topaz Crystal," he whispered. "Please help me find Sailor Pluto, my soulmate. Help me to tell her everything I am thinking and feeling and let both of us decide for ourselves if we want to be together. Also, please help me keep her safe and let us learn all about each other."

As soon as he finished speaking he felt a strange pull. It was coming from behind him. Somewhere out there in Tokyo was his soulmate. He went back into his room and laid down. The morning was soon enough to begin his search in earnest.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I would like to add something... This is a work of fiction. In real life you cannot be hypnotized against your will. While there are tricks people can use to lead you into certain behaviors, you cannot be forced to do something inherently against your nature.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Om my goodness, I love this story. Okay, to be fair, I love them all, but this is one of the ones that sort of popped in my head and I just started writing without a plan... and it's stayed that way all through so far. I love what it's turning into because there is so much in this world that is awful and horrible and I get to intertwine something that really matters to me with a story I adore and characters I love.

 **Updated 1/29/20**

* * *

 **Don't Push Me: A New Take On Sailor Moon R**  
 **Chapter Nine**  
 **Eternity**

* * *

Mamoru smiled down at Usagi, who lay peacefully sleeping in his arms. He couldn't stop grinning happily as he watched her sleep. The little snuffling snores were adorable. The way she occasionally wiggled even closer to his warmth made his heart swell with pride, and the little hairs tickling his arms were a delight. He'd never shared his bed with anyone before, and though he'd assumed it would be a difficult transition, he'd had the best sleep of his life.

He kissed the tip of Usagi's nose, her eyelids, the curve of each cheek, her little chin and finally her mouth. The soft lips parted under his and he pulled back to see she had woken and was blinking up at him, her cerulean eyes bright in the early morning light. Love suffused him until he felt he might burst with it.

"Good morning sleepyhead," he whispered.

"Mamo-chan," she grinned, then stretched her legs and moaned.

Mamoru almost felt guilty, but pride welled up in him instead. He didn't want her hurting, but knowing the reason she was sore was enough to make him want to beat his chest and roar to the world that she was his and always would be.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Perfect," she breathed, then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her for a kiss.

Within moments the passion between them had built until they were completely entangled in the sheets. He barely remembered to reach for the condom in time. Then they were moving together, slow, then faster and faster until Usagi pulled his pillow over her face and screamed into it. The sound and feel of her release around him drove him over the edge and he slammed into her again and again, his hips jerking spasmodically as he released his essense.

They lay side by side a few moments later, both panting heavily as they stared up at the ceiling, happy and sated.

"Good morning Mamo-chan," she said, giving him a cheeky grin. Then she rolled out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. He followed her, staring at her tiny round bottom and wishing neither of them had anything to do so he could keep her in his bed all day. Sometimes being a hero, and a teenager, sucked.

Usagi tugged his hand and pulled him into the shower with her. They laughed as they soaped one another up, then he insisted on washing her hair, which he had been obsessed with since the day they'd met. It was so long out of the customary buns that it touched the floor. Though he wished to go another round with her, he struggled to keep himself under control, knowing Chibi-Usa wouldn't stay asleep for long and they would probably have company soon as the others would want to check on Usagi.

Finally they finished and he watched in fascination as Usagi pulled clothing out of her overnight bag, which had been delivered by Rei, and started getting dressed. He rarely saw her out of her school uniform and this morning was no exception, but knowing the impossibly long legs that hid under her skirt, and where her little mole was that had been hidden by her panty-line, and the little scar where she'd had her appendix removed made him feel completely different about the loose, baggy clothing her school had chosen for the girls. Suddenly he was quite thankful their outfits were so modest.

Chibi-Usa was just waking up when they went into her room. Usagi climbed onto the bed next to her and stroked the soft pink hair that had fallen out of place as the little on opened her eyes.

"Morning mommy,' she said, smiling and lifting her arms for a hug.

"Morning baby," Usagi said, and hugged her tight.

After she was safely in Usagi's lap, Mamoru wrapped his arms around both of them, pulling them close and just holding on for several long minutes. Even a year before he never could have imagined loving someone as much as he did Usagi. Now he loved more than just her, but the little girl snuggled between them, and so many other people. His heart was full, and he was grateful.

As they walked into the kitchen, a knock sounded on the door and Chibi-Usa raced off to answer it. They heard her chattering excitedly to whoever had appeared and grinned at one another.

:: We should probably teach her to ask who it is before she answers the door, :: Usagi said, her voice more serious in his head.

:: You're right. Although I don't want to spoil her happiness, I want her to learn how to be careful. :: He gave a mental groan. :: And we have to teach her stranger danger. ::

Usagi grimaced, but pasted a smile back on her face as the little one returned with Haruki.

"Morning!" he called, sounding just as bright and happy as Chibi-Usa.

"Hey Ruki!" Usagi ran over to give him a hug, but Mamoru was a bit more interested in the coffee that was dripping far too slowly into the carafe. In spite of all they had already done, he was not usually a morning person, and if anyone wanted an intelligent conversation from him, they generally had to wait until he'd had at least one cup of the bitter brew.

Thankfully the coffee gods seemed to hear him and in a few short minutes he was sipping at black coffee and eating breakfast while Haruki talked to them about making a wish on his Topaz Crystal.

"I feel a sort of pull," he explained. "I know she's out there, somewhere in Tokyo." Then he lifted his hand and pointed. "That way."

Mamoru smiled. He knew the feeling well. "I've felt that with my Usako almost from the beginning. First it was just with Sailor Moon, and then slowly I noticed it when we were in our normal forms."

"I had the pull towards my Mamo-chan too," Usagi said, and he felt her run her fingers through the short hairs on the nape of his neck, causing him to shiver and wish they were alone so he could drag her back to bed.

"I wonder if she senses you too," Mamoru said, fiddling with the edges of the newspaper while he avoided Haruki's piercing stare. He had a feeling the boy knew what they'd done and wasn't entirely pleased. He gave a mental shrug. It was what his Soul-Bonded had wanted, needed from him. He could no more have told her no then cut off his arm on a whim.

"What's the plan?" Usagi asked.

Haruki shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like I can just walk right up to her and say, hey, you're my soulmate and also you're a powerful hero and I need you to become Sailor Pluto so you can save my cousin. I don't think that would go over very well."

Usagi giggled. "Silly, that's not what you would say. First, you would probably be speechless at the sight of her, and then you might babble for a bit."

"What?" Haruki asked, looking appalled.

Usagi laughed outright and gave her cousin a hug. "Boys are silly," she added, rolling her eyes. "You all make very little sense when you're in love. Oh, Mamoru, do you remember the time Reika came into the Crown wearing the dress for the dance and Motoki just sat there and stared at her without speaking?"

Mamoru laughed. It had been hilarious. Motoki had been completely speechless, and he'd drooled a bit. Chuckling at the memory, he looked up to meet Haruki's eyes, and after realizing there was no censure in them, he gave the best advice he could.

"Haruki, I think your best bet is to find her and let nature take it's course. No two couples are the same. Usagi and I fought like cats and dogs for months because neither of us could admit, even to ourselves, that we were falling in love. Motoki followed Reika around like a lost puppy. Even Naru and Umino are different. She might hit him with newspapers but she honestly adores him and would do anything for him."

"I don't want to scare her," Haruki said finally.

Chibi-Usa, who had been rather quiet, spoke up. "Bring her flowers. It's what daddy does for mommy when he gets too jello."

"Too jello?" Usagi asked, sounding extremely confused. Mamoru had to admit he was a bit unsure what she was talking about.

"Yeah, jello," Chibi-Usa continued. "Like when there was this prince that likeded mommy and tried to talk to her and daddy pickeded her up and carried her away. Jello."

Usagi started giggling and gave Mamoru a mock-glare. "I think you mean jealous," she corrected gently.

Chibi-Usa gave a put-upon sigh. "That's what I said," she explained primly, then stuffed the last of her bagel into her mouth and hopped down from the chair to find Luna-P.

Usagi followed the little one away and he heard the two of them giggling. Picking up his coffee he took a larger sip, thankful it had cooled a bit. He watched Haruki ponder what they had just said, then he put both hands flat on the table and met Mamoru with a piercing look.

"I'm only going to say this once," Haruki said in a quiet tone. "If you make Usagi happy, you and I will be best friends for life. But if you ever hurt her I will hunt you down and kill you." Then Haruki lifted his travel mug of coffee to his mouth and took a long sip before giving Mamoru a smile that made him shiver.

"If I ever hurt Usagi I think I'd die," he explained quietly. "She is everything to me. I don't deserve her, but she's mine and I love her."

Haruki gave him a level look and then nodded. "So apparently in the future you get jello," he said, and they both laughed.

* * *

Luna snuggled closer to Artemis as a breeze shook the branch they'd chosen. They kept watch over their charges who sat in the classroom, and made sure they were safe. She was grateful he was at her side throughout the long school day. Never had she found it more important to be there for her girl.

"Did you notice the changes in Mamoru and Usagi this morning?" she asked quietly as Minako stood and went to the front of the classroom to hand something to the teacher.

"I did. The Bond is strong." He smiled at her before looking back to the room. "They say when a bone heals it is always stronger where the break was."

"I guess it must be the same with the Soul-Bond," Luna said with a sigh. Her own Soul-Bond with Artemis was still healthy and strong even after many years of enchanted sleep. She could find him anywhere now that her memories had been restored and the block removed. She was grateful. It had felt as though a piece of her was missing until he had reappeared in her life.

"He will protect her with his life," Artemis replied.

Luna nodded. "Of course he will. As she will for him. And this will help them, I think, if she does get taken. I refused to pressure them into this move, but I'm glad it happened, even if they are a bit young. Does that make me a bad guardian?" she asked, needing a bit of reassurance.

"Not in the slightest. The Soul-Bond has profound effects," Artemis continued, "not the least of which is that it strengthens them both. Their powers will increase, and their ability to work together. I also wonder if it won't have an effect on her ability to be hypnotized. You saw how she fought it yesterday with just an image of Mamoru in her mind. If he can speak directly to her, she could fight faster and harder."

"She still needs to work hard on close quarters combat and self-defense."

"She does," Artemis agreed. "She has gotten pretty good in a fight though, and both she and Mamoru have taken to leadership with an ease that surprises me."

Luna shook her head. "Chibi-Usa let it slip to me that they are in fact King and Queen in the future. I can't say how far in the future as the girl doesn't reckon time very well, but it will happen eventually. It's a good thing they have the ability to lead, and an even better thing that they don't want to."

"How is that better?" Artemis asked.

"It means they won't seek power. It means they will be good to the people. Usagi will lean heavily on the other girls, I'm sure, and Mamoru will look to the Shitennou for guidance. That speaks to me of wisdom. Wise, kind rulers are far better than power-hungry, fear-mongering rulers."

Artemis nodded. "Ah, Rei has arrived," he said, pointing back toward the school with his paw.

"I'm surprised her father allowed her to change schools," Luna admitted.

"I'm not. He might not have the ability to parent her, but he does love her and wants her to be happy. I wish his wife hadn't died. I hear he used to be a very funny man."

"Death is never fair," Luna agreed.

* * *

Ami carefully observed everything in her world. Nothing escaped her notice as she was bent on protecting her friend from something unspeakable. Every sound and movement was catalogued in a brain far more advanced than most on the planet. With Mercurian DNA, she couldn't help her ability to think and process better and faster than normal humans. For once, she was grateful for the added brain function and working synapses that allowed her to see, hear, and remember far more than the average person.

When Rei entered the classroom and took her place beside Naru and Usagi, Ami wasn't surprised, though none of them had been told. A simple moment of venting from Usagi a few days before had led to the change, and Ami was grateful. Rei had wisdom of a different sort. All of them had gifts that were unique. Makoto with her incredible strength and sisterly heart, Minako with her craftiness and love, Rei with her wisdom and spirituality, and even Ami herself had knowledge and the ability to think quickly and plan.

It was Usagi who seemed to surprise everyone. Not Ami though. She had been with her longest, and seen her both at her highest and lowest. Having experienced so much with her friend, she wasn't remotely surprised by the fact that the girl who everyone assumed was a flake had bits of each strength the other girls had. But what was most incredible about Usagi was her capacity to love and forgive. Anyone around her was instantly welcomed into her world, her life, and her heart.

Ami had long been gifted with that love, and she would do whatever it took to protect her friend. If that meant she didn't mention the two cats sitting in the tree outside watching her friend like a hawk, then she wouldn't. If it meant that she didn't say anything about the patrols that centered around her little friend, she would keep quiet. If it meant losing sleep while she sat up and worked on tracking devises that could be implanted under the skin, so be it.

For now though, Ami watched, and waited. She would have Usagi's back, no matter what.

Her eye was caught by a movement beside her. Two tables over Seijoru had moved to lean on his hand and stare at her friend. That would have to be nipped in the bud before too long. His sister looked between him and Usagi and glared. It obviously didn't matter to Natsume that Usagi wasn't remotely interested.

Ami had met girls like that before. Anything, or anyone, that took attention away from them was considered an enemy or a waste. In her old school, one of the more popular girls had cut the hair of a girl who didn't even know a popular boy liked her. She shook her head and resolved to make sure the other girls were aware of the problem. Tenth grade was hard enough without adding a petty female to the situation.

Usagi had a strange look on her face, and it seemed to Ami almost as though she was having a conversation. Mamoru, she assumed. It must have something to do with the Soul-Bond. She and the other girls had all heard the melody and wondered what it was. Thankfully Luna had been there to explain about the Bond and how it might help Mamoru find her if she was taken. Why no one had mentioned it before, she couldn't figure out, but she was happy to have another layer of protection for her friend.

She took copious notes as the class continued, but she kept careful watch on Usagi and catalogued every move the new students made, just in case.

* * *

Meiou Setsuna settled into a chair at the library and turned on the computer. She'd been feeling unsettled since late the night before, and wondered what was causing the feeling. Unfortunately, she had a paper that was due and her laptop had chosen the night before to die.

She stuck her memory stick into the slot and thanked the kami when all of her work appeared to be accounted for. She would have hated to start the project again from scratch. After clicking on the paper she opened it and scanned her work, making a few corrections to spelling and punctuation before she continued to type, the rapid staccato of her fingers on the keyboard the only sound in the quiet library other than the occasional whisper.

A teenage boy sat down across from her at another of the ancient computers, and a moment later he had turned it on and put a headset over his ears. She peeped at him over the top of her screen, taking in his pale, freckled complexion, his brilliant auburn hair, and his incredibly vivid green eyes that seemed to sparkle even in the dim light of the library.

She tried to tune him out, but her fingers faltered over the keys and she couldn't stop herself from peeking over at him again and again. He was distracting her. She grit her teeth and focused as hard as she could on the last few paragraphs of her paper describing the dying of cells.

When it was done she breathed out a huge sigh of relief. It was a quarter of the grade for the term. She emailed the paper to her teacher, then sent a copy to the printer and saved it onto the memory stick, just in case something happened to the email and the hard copy. Then she gathered her things and went to the librarian to pay for the pages she had printed. When they were safely tucked into her bag, she turned to look at the boy one last time, but he was gone.

Setsuna sighed. Whether in relief or sorrow, she didn't know.

It was still light out when she left the library, which surprised her as it had seemed to take hours to finish her work. She shielded her eyes with her hand as they adjusted to the brighter light of early evening. To her left, sitting on the low wall that edged the walkway, was the boy she had seen at the computers. He was staring at his feet, frowning, and seemed to be arguing with himself. He looked up as she walked closer.

She smiled as she walked by him, not really thinking about it. She was a rather shy person and the smile was out of character for her.

The smile he gave her in return was brighter than the sun. She stopped, feeling a bit breathless, and simply stared at him in wonder. When he stood and walked toward her, she couldn't remember how to breathe, or speak. She bit her lip, undecided if she should stay and wait for him to talk to her, or run as fast and as far as she could.

Before she could make a decision, the other teen was standing in front of her and had given a small bow. She blinked up at him. He was taller than she was. It took a moment to remember to bow herself, and her face grew hot as she made the gesture of respect.

"Hi," the boy said, and it seemed as though his voice was shaking slightly, which calmed her own nerves.

"Hi," she whispered back.

"I'm Kazuo Haruki," he said in a gentle tone.

"Uh. Meiou Setsuna," she said, and blushed again.

"I was um, wondering um, if you maybe um, wanted to have coffee with me?" He sounded almost as nervous as she felt.

She meant to tell him no. Meant to hurry back to her lonely apartment and water her plants, work on her math, and maybe watch some television. She planned to say no, but instead she told him yes, and when he grinned down at her, it felt like she had finally found home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Nothing to report, but I wanted to say May the 4th be with you! LOL!

 **Updated 1/29/20**

* * *

 **Don't Push Me: A New Take On Sailor Moon R**  
 **Chapter Ten  
Small Victories**

* * *

After working for nearly two hours on physical training, Usagi was exhausted. She wasn't in the mood to do anything else, especially not the training on hypnotism, but she knelt on the floor in front of Mamoru, as Kunzite instructed her, and began the basic exercises with him.

"Focus on his face. Listen to his voice. Watch how his eyes change when he speaks. What muscles move?" Kunzite repeated the lesson he'd given the day before.

"Fight Usako," Mamoru said, all of his energy in the words. "You can do it. You have to fight. Get up and fight."

"Okay, eyes on me," Kunzite said.

Usagi trained her eyes on Kunzite's face, but her mind was on Mamoru. On the way he spoke, the sound of his voice, his loving tone, the way his eyes sparkled with an inner light and heat when he told her to fight. 'Fight it,' she reminded herself, over and over. She could feel the pull to obey Kunzite, but she didn't want to. She wanted to listen to Mamoru instead.

Someone slammed something behind her but Usagi didn't break her train of thought. She had to fight. That was what would make Mamoru happy. Her Mamoru. Only hers. He wanted her to fight, so she would fight.

A hand touched her shoulder and still she didn't lose focus. A moment later someone pushed her, hard, and the concentration broke. She found herself standing on a table, one leg held up to her knee.

"Damn it!" she screamed. "I was so close!"

She looked around the room and saw no censure in the eyes of Kunzite or the others. Mamoru looked proud and determined.

"You fought for seven minutes Usagi!" Rei said, jumping up and down. "I don't care what anyone else says, that's a success in my book."

"I still failed," Usagi whispered. "He hits me in the vision. What if that's all it takes to break my concentration?"

"Don't sell yourself short," Kunzite demanded. "This is a victory. Take the win. Of course we have more to do. That much is obvious, but you did enough to satisfy anyone."

"So what's next?" Mamoru asked.

"Usagi's right about the hit," Nephrite said from where he sat in the corner, Makoto on his lap. "We need to mix the two types of practice. Defensive movements and taking a punch while she concentrates."

"I don't want her covered in bruises," Makoto argued.

"Then let Mamoru heal her," Nephrite said, shrugging. "She needs to be able to concentrate through anything and everything."

"And don't forget we need to work on pretending to be under control when she really isn't," Minako added. "And Usagi can't lie."

"What?" Usagi felt a bit annoyed at that. "I can lie!" she said, "I lie to my parents about who I am!"

Luna snorted. "And then I wipe their memories after they figure it out again and again."

"Usagi, you couldn't even hide what you got us for presents," Rei said, snorting a laugh.

She shook herself. They were trying to help and it wasn't a good idea to get angry at them for it. At least they were being honest with her, even though it hurt that they didn't think she could do something.

"Can I make a comment from the peanut gallery?" Shingo asked, putting down his notebook. He'd been trying to do his homework after sword practice.

"Sure," Minako said, turning to look at him.

"Usagi actually can lie. She just needs the right motivation. Prank wars!" Shingo added, sounding excited. "She can get away with pulling a prank because she doesn't feel guilty. We all agreed a long time ago on the parameters of our war, and it was nothing that would physically or emotionally harm each other. So she doesn't feel bad about doing it. She can even tamp down the excitement a bit. She's the best."

"Yes but fighting the enemy isn't a prank," Kunzite said.

"True," Shingo agreed, "but if she trains herself to think pretending to be hypnotized is a prank, then she can do it."

"Think of it like acting," Minako said, turning back to Usagi. "Lets practice. Kunzite, try hypnotizing her again. Usagi, you pretend to be hypnotized before he gets to you."

Usagi and Kunzite both agreed. She moved back to sit in front of Mamoru, facing him, and studied his face as he spoke.

"Fight this Usagi. You can do it. You're strong enough to fight. Do it for us, for me. Fight."

Usagi watched every inch of his face, listened to his voice, and focused completely on what he was telling her to do. She wanted to please him, and she didn't want to be hurt, so she concentrated.

"Okay, look at me," Kunzite said.

Again she focused her attention on Kunzite. For nearly a minute she completely ignored his words and look to focus on Mamoru, then she allowed herself to hear him while still thinking about Mamoru. He wanted her to stand. 'Remember, it's just a prank,' she told herself. She had to pretend, so she stood. He wanted her to jump up and down. She hid her frown and jumped up and down. He told her to go stand on the table and lift one foot, but she decided enough was enough and sighed.

"Can I stop pretending now?"

Kunzite clapped. "I actually thought I had you!"

"Awesome!" Shingo yelled, and he hurried over to hug her. Mamoru hugged her next, and then all the others.

Usagi felt a bit better about her chances after the practice. She still needed to learn to take a hit while keeping her concentration, but that could wait for another day. She was feeling a bit tired. She and Mamoru had had a long night, and now they were having a long day.

* * *

Haruki put the two cups on the table and sat in the chair, blushing slightly. He hadn't imagined the attraction to Pluto would be so strong. Setsuna. It was a beautiful name, and she was incredibly beautiful. And obviously incredibly smart.

"So, uh," he started, unsure exactly what to say, "what do you like to do?" he finally asked.

Setsuna smiled, lighting up her entire face. She was lightly tanned, with dark green hair that was half up in a small bun with the rest hanging loose past her waist. She had reddish-brown eyes that sparkled in the light, and a pretty bow mouth.

"I like to do a lot of things," she said. "I love to read and study, and I enjoy science and plants."

"Cool," Haruki said awkwardly. He couldn't think of anything else to say, and he didn't want to stare at her, so he lowered his eyes.

"What do you like to do?" she asked.

Haruki laughed. "Everything," he said. "I like sports, though not contact sports. I love playing video games with my cousins, and we play pranks on each other too. I like to read and study as well, and I enjoy physical training."

"Like body building?" Setsuna asked, looking him up and down.

Haruki wasn't extremely muscular, but he wasn't skinny either. "Not really. Judo, Tai Chi, Jujitsu, and other physical training. I'm learning to use a sword and even a quarterstaff too."

"That's pretty interesting," she said, smiling at him. "Where do you train?"

"Actually at the Hikawah Jinja. I have a bunch of friends and they know many of the martial arts. They've been teaching me and my youngest cousin Shingo. My other cousin, Usagi, actually already knows a lot, but she trains too."

"Sounds like you're very close to them," Setsuna said, sounding a bit sad.

"I am. I lived a couple houses away from them until my mom died. Then my dad moved us around a bit, but after he died I moved in with them and my aunt and uncle."

"I'm sorry about your parents," Setsuna said, taking a sip of her coffee. "I never knew who my parents were," she added, and then looked surprised that she'd mentioned it.

"That's awful," Haruki said, automatically putting a hand over hers in silent comfort.

"It is," she agreed. "They found me when I was about two wandering alone in a park. They put up fliers and searched everywhere, but the officers think they must have died or someone tried to kidnap me then let me go."

"Wow," Haruki said, his brow furrowing in sadness. "I can't imagine what that must have been like."

Setsuna shook her head. "So you're new to the area?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yes and no. I mean I lived here until I was eight, but now I'm back. I've visited a couple times a year in between and I talk to my cousins on the phone all the time, but I can't leave now. I have some major responsibilities."

"Like what?" Setsuna asked.

Haruki bit his lip. He didn't want to just spring the information on her, and he really didn't want her to think he was bragging. He'd rather go slowly and fill her in a little bit at a time.

"Some things are hard to explain," he said finally, checking the tables close to them, "and they probably shouldn't be talked about here."

Her eyes seemed to flare for just a second and he wondered if she was about to walk away from him. She cocked her head to the side instead, leaning on one hand, and stared at him over her coffee cup.

"Okay then. Lets take our coffee and go for a walk instead."

Haruki nodded and picked up his cup, realizing he hadn't even taken a sip yet. She stood with him and together they left the coffee shop, heading across the street to the park.

"So, I take it from your refusal to say anything in there that this responsibility is a secret," Setsuna said as soon as they were walking on the path.

"It is. I'm sort of new to it, but I promised to hide who I was from anyone who wasn't involved."

"But you're going to tell me." It wasn't a question. She'd guessed correctly.

"Yes."

"Alright, so somehow I'm involved, and you're worried if you tell me I'll be afraid. How am I doing so far?"

Shockingly good. "You're pretty warm," he said out loud.

Setsuna laughed. "I have my own secrets," she said. "Let me tell you what I think, and then you can tell me if I'm right." She paused until he nodded his acceptance, then smiled and put her arm through his. They huddled closer as they walked.

"I have a secret of my own," she started. "A secret I can't share with anyone. But I get the feeling you already know it. I think you must be involved with the Senshi. It's funny that the news showed so many new fighters," she added. "And one of them just happened to have bright red hair and green eyes. And when I saw him, I had a memory of him from what seemed like another time."

He stared at her in awe. "So you already know who I am, and who you are?" he asked.

"I do. Though I don't know what name you've taken. I am Sailor Pluto. The guardian of time."

"Sun Knight," Haruki choked. "How did you find out?"

She giggled, actually giggled at him. "You look shocked. A few months ago I woke up with a strange pen in my hand. Except it wasn't really a pen. It had a symbol at the top. The symbol for Pluto. I had no idea what it was, or why I had it. I still have no idea where it came from." She frowned and tugged on his arm, moving them further away from the path and onto the grass.

"It was just there?" he asked.

"Yes. I only used it one time," she said. "I don't know where the words came from any more than the pen. But suddenly I was saying them and I changed. Then I closed my eyes and found myself standing in front of an ancient door. It was open, which made me furious for some reason. So I went inside. I was sucked into a different time, where I went to speak with a little girl. I didn't even know what I was going to say until I'd already said it. I told her to protect someone, that he shouldn't leave the house the following day. That she had to keep him with her no matter what."

Haruki stared at her in awe.

"The name I said was Haruki."

His jaw dropped. "You saved my life!" he whispered.

* * *

Setsuna was feeling a bit overwhelmed. It had taken a bit for her to figure out who he was, but now that she had, she was certain they had been destined to meet, and that was frightening. She felt drawn to Haruki, more than she'd ever been to anyone in her life. She felt as though she needed him to breathe, and that was a terrifying concept.

"Are you okay?" Haruki asked.

She realized she hadn't said a word in several minutes. "I'm a little overwhelmed," she admitted. That was an understatement. "I have been alone since I discovered who I was. The other Senshi had disappeared after their battle, but then Sailor Moon sightings started again, and now you appear."

Haruki frowned. "Do you want me to go away?"

Even the thought of his leaving tore her heart out. "No. I'm just dealing with a lot. I want to know more. Everything. But I'm feeling surprised and a bit shocked."

"Oh." Haruki slowed and stopped in front of the river. They stood together, looking out over the water in silence.

Setsuna let her mind wander. She would have to rearrange the way she saw the world now. She had been alone for a very long time. She didn't make friends easily, and had never been adopted, so she didn't have a family. For years she had wondered who she was and if she had a purpose at all. Then the transformation pen had appeared and she had gone into the past.

Now the very person she had saved was standing beside her, and she didn't know what to say or how to act. Who was Haruki as a person. Could he be her friend? Would he actually like her or would she somehow drive him away as she did everyone else.

"This next part is probably going to upset you," Haruki said after what seemed like an eternity of silence. She steeled herself for something awful. "You and I are soulmates," he said, his voice gentle. "We were married in our last lives, and Soul-Bonded. I don't really know how to explain it, but from what I understand neither of us could ever be happy with anyone else. I know that might upset you and I don't want to pressure you into something you might not want."

"Are you upset about it?" she asked, not willing to even think through the implications until she knew the answer.

"Truthfully, no. The moment I saw you it was like we'd already known each other a thousand years. But I've never felt as nervous as I did when I was trying to speak to you," he added with a chuckle. "Not to mention you're gorgeous, smart, and have a bit of a sarcastic humor. I like you," he finished, blushing wildly.

Setsuna was filled with happiness and overwhelming joy. She felt just as drawn to him. Rather than being upset at his news, she felt a sort of pressure ease within her. Soul-Bonded. If they were meant to be together it certainly explained why she could never be happy with anyone else. And it was no wonder she had been drawn to save him. Though how the pen had appeared was still a mystery, she was grateful it showed up when it did.

She was slightly worried about jumping into a relationship though. She'd had two boyfriends, and had kissed both of them only to find she had no interest in them at all afterwards. She was also worried about what to say. Should she tell him exactly how she felt, or should she temper it with caution. Frustrated with herself, she did something she never would have imagined herself doing in a millon years.

She pulled her arm out of his, grabbed the lapels of his school jacket, and pulled him down to her, planting her lips over his. Heat, joy, more heat, and an intense longing for more filled her. His lips moved over hers, and then his tongue found its way into her mouth and they were kissing as though the sky would fall and the world would end. Her hands slipped up around his neck and into his hair, while his wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

There was no denying it. She felt everything in his kiss. Hope, fear, trepidation, tenderness, joy, pain, and the beginnings of affection and possibly even love. When they finally parted, both of them were panting as though they'd run a marathon.

"Wow," he whispered, then he kissed her again.

* * *

"Mamoru," Kunzite sighed, handing his friend a cup of coffee. "You can't keep on like this. You're going to burn yourself out."

Mamoru shook his head as he watched Usagi with the other girls. "She's seen it Kunzite. She knows that might happen to her. That… that it might not… stop there." He shuddered wildly and Kunzite wondered if anything could help. His prince continued.

"That's Usagi, Rei, Shingo, Chibi-Usa, and now Makoto."

"And Haruki," Kunzite added.

"He had the dream too?"

Kunzite nodded and pointed to the girls who were even now practicing their combined attacks. Chibi-Usa was laying on a futon that had been pulled to the edge of the field, her little feet kicking back and forth through the air as she watched them. Her little body moved from left to right almost instinctively and Kunzite was sure that soon she would begin accessing her own Crystal.

"She's gotten better Mamoru-sama," he said, adding the honorific to help his prince focus. Mamoru sighed and turned to look at him. "She did well today," he added. "Very well."

"I know," he said quietly, "but you didn't see it Kunzite. You didn't see the absolute terror in her eyes, or feel her heartbreak. You didn't hear her apologizing to me in her head when that bastard forced her to kiss him. That could very well be her reality soon, and there's nothing I can do to fix it."

"Still, you need to rest. You need to focus on your own training, and more than that, you need to trust her to do what must be done."

Mamoru snorted. "I trust her with my life. And hers. What I don't trust is this vague 'bad man' that is more like a bogey man to me. I've seen his face, and if I ever see it again I'll kill him."

"Isn't it possible this man is like we were?" Kunzite asked. "All five of us were forced to perform incredibly evil acts. What if this is more of the same? "

"I don't know Kunzite. I don't. But I can't let him hurt her."

"And we will do everything in our power to stop it from happening," Kunzite tried to reassure him, "but if it does, she can break free. I know she can."

He wasn't bluffing. He was exhausted. He had put everything into trying to force her into doing his will and she'd evaded him and bluffed her way through another attempt. If she could bring four men back from the dead, then she could handle one man who tried to harm her. He had no doubt in his mind. Still, he would up the ante when it came to breaking free of the mind control, and he knew the perfect way to do it.

* * *

Minako couldn't catch her breath. She leapt out of her bed and reached automatically for her transformation pen and her communicator. Then she paused, took a deep breath, and thought it through. Haruki and Shingo were watching over Usagi.

She quickly pressed the symbol of the sun and waited. Bright red hair, vivid green eyes and a freckled nose greeted her.

"Is there an attack?" he asked quietly.

"No," she said, breathing heavily. "Where's Usagi?"

"In bed of course. Bedroom doors are both open. I can see her from here."

"Okay. Sorry. I panicked."

"Everyone does," he said sadly.

"We can't let this happen.

"No, we can't." Another sigh followed and she watched him run a hand through his hair. "I wanted to tell you, Setsuna would like to meet all of you tomorrow. Usagi already knows."

"That's incredible news. What was she like?" Minako asked, her mind still slightly fogged with panic, but her heart slowed.

"Perfect. She kissed me."

"What? When?"

"Right after I told her everything," Haruki said, sounding stunned. "It was incredible."

Minako giggled. "You should probably thank Rei for being pushy then," she said.

"Oh I will," Haruki said. "Do you think she likes chocolate?"

"She does," Minako giggled again. "She also has a manga obsession almost as bad as Usagi's. And I know which one she's missing."

Haruki laughed as she told him the title and the series number and she watched him write it down. "Thanks Minako. You better now?"

"I am. My shift starts at four. I should probably try to get a bit more sleep."

"Alright. See you in the morning." Haruki cut off the communication at his end.

Minako put her communicator back on her nightstand, then lay in bed staring out the window. The moon was still high in the sky. It was just past midnight, but she wasn't sure she would get any more sleep.

Reminding herself that Usagi had made major breakthroughs helped, and she closed her eyes, thinking about silver hair and eyes. The vision of Kunzite's face helped her fall asleep and she lingered in a peaceful dream of kissing him under a sakura tree with pink blossoms falling around them like rain.

* * *

Usagi rushed out of the school, her dress shoes clicking happily as she ran down the steps and made her way to the grassy area where she and her friends ate their lunch. She hurried to their tree, ready to dig into her lunch. The bunny emblazoned bento box swung happily from her fingers as she moved. She was feeling happy and excited, thinking about helping Rei make charms, and working on her close quarters fighting.

She had almost made it to their usual spot when Seijoru stepped out from behind the tree. Usagi pulled to a stop, gasping at the sight of him. For some reason he frightened her, and she wanted nothing to do with him. Backing up a step, she glanced back at the school.

He moved quickly, putting himself between her and the building. She was suddenly reminded of a documentary about wolves herding their prey and a shudder ran through her.

"Uh, hi," she said, edging to the side to try and make her way past him.

"Hello Usagi-chan," he said.

A little part of her wanted to growl at that. He didn't know her well enough to use such a familiar form of address. She wasn't his friend. She wasn't his anything and she wished he would go away. Seijoru fiddled with a small curved pipe that had several tubes, and she glanced at it. He played music for the girls in school sometimes, and all of them seemed to hang on his every word.

"Seijoru-san," she said, using the more proper address, "I need to go back in the building. I forgot something."

"You just got here. You wouldn't be trying to avoid me would you."

"No," she answered simply, though she was lying through her teeth. She wanted nothing to do with him.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Seijoru said, moving closer to her. She took a step back, then another because he made her nervous, and not in the funny, happy, butterflies in the tummy way that Mamoru did sometimes.

"Um, what is it?" she asked, still backing away from him.

He advanced another step and she moved to the side to avoid being pressed up against the tree. "I want you to go out with me tonight."

"I can't," Usagi said. "I'm busy, and I have a boyfriend."

"Not anymore," Seijoru said, his tone silky as though that would somehow convince her to abandon everything and do what he wanted.

"I am not going out with you Seijoru," she said firmly.

"Yes you are. If you're busy tonight we can go tomorrow."

"I said no!" Usagi explained, growing frustrated. "I wont go out with you ever!"

"You can't tell me no!" he yelled.

"I just did, and I'll say it again. I won't go out with you. Not tonight. Not tomorrow night. Not any night."

"You'll regret this," Seijoru said, his eyes angry.

Usagi sighed. "I have a boyfriend. A serious boyfriend. I won't go on a date with anyone else. Why are you so mad? You don't even know me."

"I want you," Seijoru said, crossing his arms.

"And I said I'm seeing someone."

"I haven't seen you with anybody," Seijoru insisted. "You're lying."

Usagi growled and threw her hands up in the air. "I'm not lying. You haven't seen him because he doesn't go to this school!" she said, sighing. "Mamoru is in a private high school."

"I don't believe you. You're mine now."

Usagi wanted to scream. "I don't belong to you, or to anyone, but I am dating Mamoru and I won't cheat on him."

"You'll do what I say," Seijoru said. "Now!"

"Leave her alone!" Naru shouted, hurrying over.

"Stay out of this," Seijoru yelled back at her, looking as though he might try to hit her. Without a thought, Usagi put herself between them and backed up another step.

"What the hell is your problem?" Naru shouted over her shoulder. "I heard her make it perfectly clear she has a boyfriend, and let me tell you, if you mess with her Mamoru will destroy you!"

Seijoru laughed. "I'd like to see him try." His continued laughter made the tiny hairs on Usagi's neck stand as a shiver ran over her skin. He reached out and grabbed Usagi's arm, trying to pull her closer to him. "Come on Usagi," he said, his voice softer as though he was trying to soothe her. "I know you like me. I've seen you looking at me."

Usagi tried to pull her arm out of his grip, but he was stronger than he looked. "Let me go!" she hissed.

"No!" He was trying to pull her up against him. She struggled but he nearly had her in his arms.

Makoto was there before Usagi could so much as blink. She grabbed Seijoru's arm and pulled his hand off Usagi. "Get off of her!" Makoto shouted.

A crowd was growing as the other students poured out of the building to eat lunch in the sunshine. Usagi frowned and edged behind Makoto nudging Naru along with her. She found herself wishing she hadn't rushed out early. She felt the presence of the other Senshi surrounding her. Ami, Rei, and Minako stood just behind her and Naru. She didn't need to turn and look. She knew exactly where they were.

"I want you," Seijoru said, all kindness gone from his tone. "And I always get what I want."

Usagi's face was flaming. All the students were surrounding them now and she could see several teachers running across the grass, slipping through the crowd.

"You aren't getting me. I'm not a possession, I'm a person. I have a right to say no!" Usagi yelled, tears welling up in her eyes as the vision of what another man planned for her flashed vividly in her mind. "Leave me alone!"

"Is there a problem here?" the principal asked, red faced and out of breath.

"No problem," Seijoru said, "we will finish this discussion later."

"No, we won't" Makoto said, releasing his arm. "You stay the hell away from Usagi!"

The principal got between them and ushered Seijoru away. Usagi felt eyes on her and turned to see Natsume watching from the crowd. The look of pure hatred on her face made Usagi shiver again.

The girls surrounded her, wrapping their arms around her as the other students dispersed. They would keep her safe.

* * *

"I'm home mom!" Usagi called as she closed the door behind her. She took off her shoes and put on her house slippers. Then she carried the bag of rice she'd picked up for her mother into the kitchen. Ikuko had called the school and asked her to pick it up on her way home. She had to hurry to get to the Jinja on time, but she couldn't deny her mother anything.

Her mind was still on what had happened with Seijoru at lunch. Mamoru had been angry when he'd heard about it, and had been nearly silent the entire time they were in the store. He was sitting out in the car with Chibi-Usa and Shingo, and Usagi wondered what he was thinking. She wanted to ask, but a small part of her was afraid he was angry with her. She wasn't sure she could handle that at the moment, so she kept her silence.

"Hey Usagi," Ikuko said, bending to kiss her cheek. "Thanks for running to the store for me. I can't believe I forgot it."

Usagi giggled. "You realize I forget everything right?" she asked.

Ikuko laughed. It had become a huge thing with her mother to go into her room in the morning and search for Usagi's homework to put it in her bag. She tended to lose track of it within minutes of finishing.

"You definitely do," her mother said, "oh, you got a letter or something. I put it on the table for you."

"Thanks mom." Usagi pulled open the envelope she found on her on the table and unfolded the sheet of paper inside.

 _Dear Miss Tsukino Usagi,_

 _I am writing to inform you that you have been selected to audition for a drama that is currently being filmed here in Tokyo. Please bring a bottle of water and be prepared to wait for up to an hour for your chance to audition for the part. There are five spots open and we think you would be perfect for one of the roles available._

 _Competition is fierce, so be prepared to work hard!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _James Tobias,_ _Assistant Director_

The time and place were listed at the bottom of the page as well as the contact information for the studio.

"Mom? Did you sign me up for a role in a show or something?" she asked.

"No!" Ikuko snatched the paper and read the details at the bottom. "Oh Usagi! You might get to be on television!"

Usagi rolled her eyes. It wasn't likely she would actually make it, though it did sound like fun. Unfortunately she didn't have a lot of time for fun. There was a new enemy out there looking for energy. There were lessons to be learned, and she still had to go to school.

"I don't know mom. It might just be a waste of a day."

"You have to go Usagi!" Her mother's eyes widened in pleading.

Usagi bit her lip and tried to look away but her mother moved back into her line of vision. Usagi sighed and blew upwards at her bangs. "Fine, I'll go."

Ikuko jumped up and down, clapping her hands and Usagi had to admit she was slightly excited herself. Even a chance to be on television was more than she'd had in the past. It did sound like it would be fun to see and she could use it to write the paper that was due for her English class. She had to write the entire paper in English, and it was a fun subject.

"I promised I would help out at the Jinja today," Usagi said, grinning. "Rei has to make new charms. And we're going to meet Haruki's new friend. Mind if I run out now?"

"Sure, but take the trash out before you go," Ikuko said, then took the paper and put it on the refrigerator. "You going to be late?"

"Probably."

"Alright, then I'll save dinner for the three of you in the fridge. See you later baby bunny." Ikuko kissed her forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I wanted to let everyone know that Losing Control was the one chosen for a sequel. It has already been started. The prologue and first chapter have been posted. It's titled To Save The World. Also, I am trying to close out a few other stories. Having fifteen unfinished is a bit much, even for me. Especially now that my computer is busted and I am writing entirely using my phone. Please bear with me as it takes much longer this way.

 **Author's Note** : Updated 1/29/20. I have added two extra scenes (first one and last one) to this chapter to account for other changes being made in this story. I aged up Usagi and Mamoru slightly, so she is sixteen and he is eighteen, and this scene is part of that.

* * *

 **Don't Push Me: A New Take On Sailor Moon R**  
 **Chapter Eleven** **  
**

 **Time and Again**

* * *

Mamoru stared at the house, waiting for Usagi to come back out. His mind wouldn't quit going over and over what had happened to her that day. He'd been considering something for several days and now his mind was nearly made up. Usagi needed him. And his private school, while able to offer recommendation letters to prestigious colleges, was technically no better than the school she attended.

"You look like you're about to tear the steering wheel out," Shingo said, startling him. "She's okay."

Mamoru let out a sigh. "I know she is. This time. But that boy said something that bothers me. About never seeing her with anyone. I'm thinking it's time I made a change. All the guys are going to be going to the public high school. I think I should too. Maybe starting next week."

Shingo frowned. "I don't think it's a bad idea," he said, "but make sure it's what both of you really want. I hate to see you give up something without making sure you can still meet your goals. Usagi talks all the time about how you want to be a doctor."

"I can still do that going to a public school. And I think if I let Kunzite explain it to Usagi, she'll agree."

"Explain what?" Chibi-Usa asked. Apparently she had been listening.

"That it's safer for me to be with them. They're my protectors."

"That's smart," Chibi-Usa said, yawning. "They can stop people from napping you too."

"Kidnapping?" Shingo clarified.

"Yeah, like the lady with the mirror trieded." Chibi-Usa was barely awake as she spoke and Mamoru was certain she wasn't supposed to have told him.

"I say go for it," Shingo said, watching the younger girl fall asleep. "Especially after that little revelation."

"I'll talk to Usako," Mamoru murmured.

* * *

Setsuna swallowed heavily as Haruki led her into the room at the back of the Jinja. She looked around as her eyes adjusted to the lower light. The large space seemed smaller with so many inside.

"Hi!" squealed a blond girl, her hair flowing down her back, pulled away from her face with a bright red ribbon. "I'm Minako!"

"Nice to meet you," Setsuna said, edging slightly behind Haruki.

"So this is Kunzite," the girl pointed to a slightly older silver-haired teen. "Over there are Ami and Zo, Jadeite and Rei, and Makoto and Nephrite. Usagi, Mamoru, Shingo, and Chibi-Usa are all running a little late."

Waving shyly, Setsuna hid her face in Haruki's shoulder blade, her face flushing slightly because everyone was looking at her. She had spent much of her life fading into the shadows, almost completely ignored. The attention was making her feel far too exposed.

A shout turned her around. A very young girl with bubblegum pink hair was running toward her. "Puu," the child shrieked, and launched herself into Setsuna's arms. Then the girl giggled. "You don't amember me yet cause I haven't been bornded but you're my Auntie Puu and I love you!" to her surprise, and joy, the little one kissed her cheek and then nuzzled into her, holding tight.

A light laugh reached her ears. "Better give in now," said a tiny blonde. "You'll be as wrapped around her finger as we are in no time. I'm Usagi. The little one clinging like a monkey is Chibi-Usa. This is Mamoru, and my brother Shingo."

Feeling more at ease with the little one and the small blonde, Setsuna moved forward. It's wonderful to meet you," she said, smiling. "Your cousin talks about you two constantly," she added, looking at Shingo as well.

"Last night he couldn't stop talking about you either," Usagi said in a conspiratorial voice. "Pretty sure he and Chibi-Usa here will start a fan club," she added with a giggle. "And I get to be the first new member."

The one named Kunzite walked over to them. "Time to get to work Usagi-sama." His tone was firm but held complete respect.

"Wait, let her tell the girls her news first," Mamoru said. "I'm wondering if any of them got the same letter."

"About the casting call?" Minako asked, bouncing excitedly. "We all did."

"Thank Kami-sama," Usagi breathed. "My mother is all excited about it," she explained. "I don't really want to be an actor but I promised I would go. It should be interesting though."

"It really is," Minako agreed.

"Alright. Enough talk. Sword training and then hand to hand. Usagi, you'll be facing Nephrite today. Prepare yourself. I will attempt to hypnotize you throughout training."

Usagi bit her lip and Setsuna wanted to leap in front of her and stop whatever was happening. Instead she watched as the girl moved to stand on a large blue mat and started stretching. She looked nervous but determined.

"Come on," Haruki urged. "Lets go sit out of the way. Chibi-Usa looks almost out. When she falls asleep we can join in."

Setsuna was nervous about training, sure she wouldn't be any good at it. She settled onto comfortable cushions around a long table and watched as Nephrite handed Usagi a thin wooden practice blade.

Then without warning he pulled two more practice blades and attacked. Usagi seemed faster than Nephrite, but he had a longer reach and greater strength. When their swords met the small girl was knocked back a step. But she ducked and dodged around him with ease, sometimes jumping or rolling out of the way. It was incredible to watch.

Nephrite kept up a running stream of commentary, praising or correcting stances, attacks, and dodging movements. "Remember, always keep your eyes on your opponent," he said, "but be aware of your surroundings," he added as Jadeite snuck behind her and put his own practice blade across the girl's neck.

"Crap," Usagi muttered. "I suck at this."

"Usagi-sama," Jadeite said, sounding frustrated. "What is the first rule we taught you about a true fight?"

"Cheat," the girl muttered.

"That's what we did. We cheated. Since we never did that before how would you have expected it?"

Usagi shrugged her shoulders and bit her lip. Setsuna had an irrational urge to run over and hug her, then stand in front of the girl so no one could get close.

As Jadeite was talking, Nephrite was staring Usagi in the eye and began ordering her to do things in a quiet, soothing voice. Usagi clenched her fists at her sides and stared back, not moving. Then she was suddenly a whirl of motion as Kunzite attempted to attack her from behind with his wooden practice blade. She defended his strike and rolled away over the mat.

Zoicite moved up behind her and threw a rope around her, snagging her and knocking the girl to the ground. Nephrite hovered, looking her in the eyes again, issuing commands, but Usagi didn't move or blink.

She finally rolled her eyes. "I don't feel like it right now," she said, and the four men stood back, clapping.

"Awesome job Usagi-sama. You still have work to do, but that was an incredible attempt." Kunzite's voice was full of praise and Setsuna had the feeling it wasn't something he did lightly.

"Four against one," Nephrite added. "You lasted far longer than we thought."

Usagi blushed and mumbled something. Then she moved to the table and sat down, reaching for the little girl.

"Setsuna," Jadeite called.

Stiffly, she stood and walked to the mat. She bowed her head slightly, prepared to be attacked, but instead the young man held up a round staff, about two inches thick, with thin ropes at either end making hand holds. It reached an inch over her head when she rested one end on the ground.

"This is a quarterstaff," Jadeite said. He moved closer and began showing her how to stand. "Keep your feet slightly apart at all times. If you stand with them together it is quite easy to knock you down."

As he went on with the lesson Setsuna couldn't help but feel the weapon in her hands was an extension of herself. More and more the moves he taught her felt familiar, as though he was simply reminding her of something she already knew.

* * *

Usagi slipped into bed next to Chibi-Usa, wishing she could spend the night with Mamoru. He would hold her close, making her feel safe and protected. She desperately needed to feel safe.

She was just drifting to sleep when she felt a slimy, disgusting presence. It was oddly familiar and she realized it reminded her of the Cardian they had faced a few nights before. She slipped out of the bed, kissed her future daughter on her forehead, and crossed the hall to Haruki's room, where he and Shingo were on watch.

"I think there's another Cardian," she said, keeping her voice low. "I can contact the others. Shingo can you make sure mom and dad are sleeping?"

Her bother nodded and snuck silently into the hallway as Usagi pressed the button to call everyone. "Cardian," she said simply. "We're heading out to track it down."

Within a minute the three young heroes were slipping out into the night in search of a safe place to transform. Before they could get far Usagi felt Mamoru transform and knew he was growing closer to her by the minute. She could feel his steely determination to protect her, his absolute love, and his need to be at her side.

He reached them at an 'L' shaped alley. Usagi went in first, calling out "Moon Prism Power, Make up," using the hidden area to keep the guys from seeing as well as those who might reveal her secret.

The others entered a moment later with the already transformed Tuxedo Kamen, and Sailor Moon grunted in irritation that neither of their henshins involved pretty sparkles, naked twirling, or ribbons. As much as she would have liked to roll her eyes and cry out at the unfairness of the world, the had to move.

The others followed her. She wasn't sure how or why she could sense the creature, but it pulled at her, drawing her deep into a part of the city filled with tall buildings that held large, rich companies and lavish apartments. She could hear it before she saw it, and the slimy feeling grew the closer she got.

It wasn't hiding.

The Cardian sprang out at them the moment they grew close. Its pale greenish skin glimmered in the moonlight as it stood in the center of the street. Orange hair, reminiscent of bulls horns, sat atop its head. It was strange, an odd mix of creature and possibly plant.

But it wasn't the Cardian that truly caught Sailor Moon's attention. That was reserved for the girl hovering in the air behind it. Her skin too had a green hue. Her hair was bright pink with streaks of blue, but in spite of that, she was familiar. The features of her face sparked recognition and a vague feeling of unease.

Ignoring the Cardian, she turned to the girl and spoke. "What is it you need to survive?" she asked.

"Energy."

"And is there no other source?" Sailor Moon asked. "I gather energy from the moon. Can you not do something similar?"

The girl paused, only a moment, then shook her head. "We could once," she said, as though the words were being dragged out of her. "Not anymore."

"If we found you a source that would harm no one, would you use it?"

The alien girl cocked her head, almost as though she were listening to someone Sailor Moon couldn't see.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Sailor Moon. I am one of this planet's protectors. We don't want our people to die."

The girl frowned. "Maybe," was all she said, then disappeared.

When Sailor Moon turned, she discovered the other Senshi and the Shitennou had arrived. The Cardian was no more. Only a pile of dust remained. She hadn't even heard them fight it.

"Who was that?" Sailor Pluto asked. She stood close behind Moon, staring at the place where the girl had disappeared.

"I don't know," she said finally. "But I think she and her friend need our help."

* * *

When Rei was upset she did what came naturally. That was one of two things. Pick a fight with Usagi, or just talk to her, or go to the Fire for knowledge. It was the fire she went to after the battle with the Cardian and the female alien.

'It's the king!' Rei thought frantically as the vision ended. She'd seen what looked like a slightly older version of Mamoru trying to beg for help.

Rei stood up quickly. She had learned enough to tell Mamoru. She opened her communicator and pressed the symbol for Earth.

"Mamoru! It's your future self amplifying Usagi's future memories to send the warning!"

"You mean I am making everyone see this?" he asked.

"Yes. I think your future self wants to protect her past self. Does that make sense? This all gets so confusing."

"So it is possible to stop this from happening?" he asked, hope filling his voice.

"I don't know. Maybe." Rei didn't want to give him false hope, but the visions meant something. Maybe it was just to warn them so they could prevent it from happening.

* * *

Mamoru and Usagi held hands as they entered the Crown Game Center. Motoki waved at them from behind the counter as they approached.

"Where's the little one?" he asked.

"My mother took her for the afternoon. She's on her way to see some incredible sights at the aquarium as we speak," Usagi said with a happy sigh.

It had been a long week, full not only of caring for the precious girl, but studying, school, training, and battles. Usagi and Mamoru finally had a few minutes for a date, and she planned to enjoy every minute of it. Mamoru had suggested the Crown for lunch before returning to his place. She had blushed but agreed quickly.

"Nice," was all Motoki said.

Usagi slid onto a stool, and Mamoru took his accustomed spot next to her. He had been sitting in the same place as long as she'd known him. Always the same stool, where he could see both entrances to the street.

"You two on a date then?" Motoki asked with a wink.

Usagi couldn't help the pink flush that stole over her face. She hid in Mamoru's shoulder until the burning heat disappeared. When she finally peeked out Mamoru and Motoki were both fighting grins. She stuck her tongue out at them.

It was hard to believe that a short time before she had been so certain Mamoru was going to break up with her. The desperation and anguish she had felt had been like a sore tooth, a constant throbbing ache. Now she felt happier than she had ever been, in spite of the fear that hovered like a cloud. Training was helping her endure the fear, if not overcome it. Moments like this, full of laughter and playful teasing, made it easier to bear the darker ones.

They ordered lunch and sat talking about mundane things. School work, the new restaurant opening down the street, and music. One thing she and Mamoru could agree on was music. Both had eclectic tastes and had songs for every mood.

Motoki joined in their conversation when he wasn't busy with customers. Usagi grinned at him, grateful Mamoru's best friend was also like an honorary brother to her. He was a bit overprotective, like Mamoru and her other friends, but she knew it was from a place of love and not because they found her lacking.

When the door jangled just as they had finished eating, Usagi turned to look instinctively. Her breath caught at the glare Seijoru sent towards her and Mamoru. His sister, Natsume, clung to his arm. She stared at them as well, only a touch of anger on her face until she caught her brother's stare. Then rage flitted over her features. Still, she tried to drag Seijoru out of the arcade.

He didn't budge.

Instead, he began wending his way through the crowd, Natsume following in his wake, until he reached Usagi. He reached out to grab her arm and found only air as Mamoru had pressed her behind his back in a lightening fast movement she could hardly believe herself.

"I want to talk to Usagi," Seijoru said, anger touching his voice.

"Not happening," Mamoru said, wrapping his arm behind him to hold her in place against his back.

"Yes it is. And who do you think you are?" Seijoru asked in a snide voice that made Usagi want to scream.

"I am her boyfriend. Her soulmate. The man who is going to marry her," Mamoru said, hostility filtering through. "She told me about what you said and did the last time you talked to her. Stay away from her. I won't let you hurt her."

Seijoru snarled. "You aren't strong enough to stop me. Pathetic little man," he snarled.

Mamoru said nothing, simply stared at him. Motoki moved around the counter to stand next to Mamoru.

"You've made threats against one of my customers," he said, obviously angry. "You aren't welcome here."

Seijoru laughed. "You'll regret this," he taunted. Then he grabbed his sister and dragged her to the closest entrance. Usagi could see her looking back, staring at Mamoru, and shuddered at the look the girl was giving him.

The moment they were gone Usagi started to shake uncontrollably. Tears streamed down her face, though she couldn't figure out what was so upsetting. Perhaps the worry that they would do something to hurt Motoki, or to try and separate her and Mamoru.

She was lifted up into strong arms and a moment later she found herself I the break room, sitting on the couch, being held tight against Mamoru's chest.

"Its okay," he murmured. "I won't let them hurt you."

"Toki," she whimpered.

"He's fine. They can't do anything to him."

Usagi shook her head. She had a bad feeling about the siblings. Something she couldnt quite put her finger on, but disturbed her nonetheless. Shivers wracked her frame until Mamoru pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that melted whatever brains were left in her head and made her want to purr happily.

Before she was aware of what was happening, Mamoru had pulled her over so that she was straddling his lap. He reached between them and ran his finger over her through her panties, causing heat to build and moisture to soak through the thin material.

Usagi moaned, pressing herself against his hand. She heard him lower his zipper, felt him pull the material to the side, and then he was pressing into her, stretching her open to his sensual invasion. Usagi sank down over him, the feeling of fullness making her bite her lip in an effort to keep quiet. She rested, holding still for a long moment, before Mamoru took hold of her hips and lifted her nearly off him before pulling her roughly down as he thrust his hips up to meet hers.

A moan escaped and Mamoru took her mouth in a passionate kiss as he thrust again, and then again within her. His mental voice screamed his love for her into her mind. She returned his words of love and devotion even as their kiss deepened and their thrusts began to grow wild.

They slammed into one another repeatedly until their mating was on the edge of painfulness and sweat shimmered over their skin. She could hear Mamoru's possessive claims over her as well as his undying devotion and love and returned them in equal measure. It was more than wild sex, it was a comfort.

Her inner walls began to contract around him and heat built up in a rush inside her until she broke the kiss and bit down into Mamoru's shoulder to stifle her screams as a powerful orgasm swept her away. She was still quivering when Mamoru's pace deteriorated and he thrust wildly several times before she felt him come apart under her.

Then shock and fear hit them both. They had acted without thought. Usagi did mental calculations faster than she believed possible and let out a sigh of relief. "Its safe," she whispered. He breathed a sigh as well, nuzzling her neck as apologies fell from his lips.

She forced him to lift his head and look at her. "We acted together Mamoru-chan," she reminded him. "We both made the choice, and we both forgot." She pause. "Maybe its time I went on birth control."

Mamoru seemed to struggle with his guilt for a long moment, then agreed. He carefully lifted her off him and hurried to grab some paper towels to clean her with. Once that was done and their clothing repaired, he took her hand and led her out the back exit and towards his apartment.

If Usagi had her way it wouldn't be the last time they made love that day.

* * *

Late that evening, before Usagi had to go home, Mamoru lay next to her in his bed, his fingers trailing up and down her arm. "I'm changing schools," he said, his voice full of determination.

Shocked, Usagi moved to lean on her elbow so she could look into his midnight blue eyes. "Mamo-chan? Are you sure? What about becoming a doctor?"

"If I can, I'd still like to do that," Mamoru said softly. "I want to fulfill my promise to my parents. But I also want to be with you. And Kunzite keeps pointing out that he can't protect me if he isn't with me."

Usagi bit her lip, thinking through it. On the one hand, she was incredibly excited at the idea, and a touch relieved because it meant his men would be with him too. On the other hand, she worried that if he gave up on Moto-Azabu he would be losing recommendations and patrons. Still, it was his decision.

"You do what you think is best Mamo-chan," she said. I'll support whatever choice you make."

"Have I told you today that I love you?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi giggled. "Only two or three dozen times."

Mamoru launched himself at her and began to tickle her sides, making her squeal and laugh. "Stop it!" she begged. And then he was kissing her and they both forgot the world and their problems for a time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait on this story. Lets just say my life hasn't exactly been easy lately. With a messed up laptop on one hand and a move on the other, it's been pretty rough, and it's not looking to get better anytime soon. I will not be abandoning my stories however and will try to update as often as possible! And to reward your patience, I give you a long and mushy chapter!

 **Reader's Note:** So this will deviate a bit from the original. I was thinking a large group of girls rather than just five, because the whole thing always seemed a little off to me. Only five girls auditioning for the part might have fit what they needed for a twenty minute anime... but since I'm writing I have a bit more leeway. Also, in this version Mamoru doesn't have a job because he never forgot Usagi and has chosen to spend extra time with her.

 **Updated 1/29/20**

* * *

 **Don't Push Me: A New Take On Sailor Moon R**  
 **Chapter Twelve**  
 **Phases of Life**

* * *

Shingo paced back and forth over his bedroom floor, fists clenched as he fought to concentrate. It had been a long day. He was feeling tired and out of sorts.

Haruki and Usagi were both gone, out on dates, while Chibi-Usa was with his mom. He didn't mind. In fact, he was thankful to have time alone so he could think and plan. The only other person in the house was his father, who was writing an article and hadn't set foot out of his office all afternoon.

His focus was on the two alien enemies. He'd heard what was said the night before. They needed energy to live. There were various sources of it that didn't include harming people, and Shingo was determined to find an alternative. He knew Usagi was just as dedicated to that idea.

It seemed to Shingo that as soon as one problem started to get dealt with, another appeared. And these aliens who were attacking innocent people were a problem. But if he knew his sister, and he did, she would want to help them. She would need to attempt a peaceful solution.

What he needed was some sort of natural energy that could be replicated without harming people. He considered their powers, as well as the planets they were connected to. Was it possible that energy could be harnessed from sunlight? Usagi had mentioned a tree. Trees needed sunlight. At least he thought they did.

Perhaps someone like Usagi could make that work. If not he worried they would be forced to fight a major battle. It would kill Usagi to harm someone. He didn't want it to come to that.

Several ideas popped into his head and he sat down at the drafting table his father had built for him when he'd begun showing a predisposition for inventing things, and began to sketch them out. Something had to work. It just had to.

* * *

Zoicite closed the watch face on his communicator, frowning at the myriad ideas quickly being processed by his already overworked brain. He looked up at Ami, who was on the other side of the command center, near the bank of computers, scanning a read-out that indicated fluctuations in the energy levels for the area they were researching.

"That was Shingo," he said as he returned to her side. "He has some interesting ideas on energy sources. Some we've already thought of, but others I hadn't even considered."

"Such as?" Ami asked, peering up at him over her shoulder, her beautiful sapphire eyes full of curiosity.

He had an insane urge to throw everything away and kiss her senseless, but they both knew they weren't quite ready for that step. Not with everything that had happened while he'd been under the control of the Negaverse.

"He thought about creating a machine to harness the energy from an underwater volcano, or a vent into one of the hot springs," Zoicite informed her. "He also considered using the speed of planetary objects in space. No idea how we would gather energy from that, but it is an interesting concept.

Ami nodded, a wrinkle forming between her brows as she concentrated on the ideas presented. Then she shook her head. "Nope. No idea how that would work. But considering he's won awards for some of his crazy designs if anyone can invent something it would be him."

Nodding his head, Zoicite wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. They had progressed to hugs and chaste kisses, but his mind was a million steps ahead. Once, in their former lives, they had been the most wildly passionate pair in their strange group of friends, though he doubted anyone was aware of most of their inappropriate behavior. He wanted that with her again, but he knew first he would have the difficult task of re-earning her trust.

"What does it look like?" he asked. "Usagi says it's a tree. This tree should be able to use solar energy, right?"

"I'm not sure," Ami answered, snuggling closer and wrapping one hand around his forearm. "If that was the case, those aliens wouldn't be searching for energy. And if all the tree needed was sunlight, they wouldn't be hurting people. Would they?" she asked, looking worried and sad.

"I don't know," Zoicite admitted. "Remember Beryl woke Metalia out of jealousy and spite."

Ami shook her head. "I don't think that's entirely true. Usagi told me she had a memory of her, before she woke Metalia, begging for help to escape from her father, but just as Serenity tried to help her the man came in and took her. I guess they disappeared and the next time Serenity saw her, she was what we all remember. It's easy to forget they were once friends."

"What was the man doing to her that she would go to the princess for help?" Zoicite wondered.

"He wanted her to marry Endymion and threatened to kill her if she couldn't manage it." Ami shuddered. "Never thought I would pity Beryl."

"Why didn't I know about any of that?" he wondered.

With a shrug, Ami turned in his arms. "I didn't either until Usagi remembered it a few weeks ago. Now she feels guilty for not trying harder to save her."

A heavy sigh escaped as Zoicite pulled Ami over to one of the couches that lined the command center. Sitting together, they leaned close and snuggled. "How long until we get the next set of results?" he asked, yawning. It was already late and they had so much more work to do.

"I don't know," Ami said, her tired eyes closing. Zoicite pulled her closer and rested his head on hers, his own eyes drooping. He held her tight, wishing again that he had never been taken by the Negaverse in their last life, or the current one. Though, he thought, technically he was on his third life. Shaking his head minutely, he let his eyes drift shut and found himself immersed in a memory of dancing with his own bluenette princess at a ball on the Moon.

That was how Artemis and Luna found them hours later, when the couple had failed to answer their communicators. Snickering lightly, Artemis, who had been infected by long association with the Senshi of love, insisted on taking a photo and sending it to Minako, who 'oohed' and 'awed' over the sight.

* * *

"There have to be hundreds of girls here," Usagi whispered as she and the others lined up. They had discovered Naru had also received a letter and she had joined them, talking excitedly about the prospect of being on television. "This will take all day," she added, worried about filling her stomach, and wondering what Chibi-Usa was doing. Her mother had taken the girl for the day, claiming it was a girl's day out. She'd insisted again that Usagi go to the casting call, reminding her that exiting opportunities didn't come around every day.

Naru frowned, looking around. "You know," she said softly, "I get the feeling that we're being watched."

"Of course we are," Minako said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I can almost guarantee they are already weeding out candidates. I've been to several of these and they tend to watch the possible actors right up through the reading. Don't worry though, you're gorgeous and graceful."

"Unlike our favorite Odango," Rei quipped, pulling a nervous Usagi a bit closer to her. "Though her other charms make up for klutz attacks," she added more softly, not wanting to give away the more caring side of her nature to perfect strangers.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at the miko, inciting a contest, and they both broke into giggles. Ami, who was studying while they waited, looked over the edge of her book and rolled her eyes. Makoto grinned and grabbed them both, squishing them together in an attempt to force a hug.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi and Rei complained, rubbing their abused shoulders. She grinned at them again and tossed her own hair with a flick of her hand.

Usagi watched Naru carefully. "Any weird vibes?" she asked.

Naru shook her head slowly, as though she wasn't entirely convinced.

A woman in a bright red dress came to the door, opening it wide. "Next group!" she yelled. Twenty girls walked forward at once, and Usagi shuddered as they disappeared into the darkened entrance.

"No, seriously," she asked, turning back to Naru, then to Rei. "Any vibes? I've got goosebumps."

Rei frowned and Naru shifted uncomfortably. When the priestess closed her eyes Usagi wrapped an arm around Naru's waist. The red-head's presence worried her. Not that she didn't love her best friend since childhood, but Naru had an uncanny ability to find herself in harm's way. She was a magnet for those draining energy, and Usagi wondered why.

A gasp came from Rei, and she turned to look in all directions, then hauled Usagi and the others out of line and towards a small space between two buildings. "I think there might be another one of those creature things," she said as soon as they were sure no one could overhear.

Usagi nodded. "I thought something seemed fishy," she mumbled. She gave a significant glance at Naru, who humphed, then gave a small smile. "One day we have to figure out why you're such a danger magnet," she said.

"Because she has more energy than normal humans," Ami said. "Almost as much as we do. Though she is human. I think it has to do with the growth of her star seed."

Usagi stared hard at the genius, unsure what to make of the new information. "So what's the plan. They won't let us in there until our names are called."

"Suit up of course," Minako said, tossing her hair again. "These innocent girls could get hurt if we don't do something. I wish the guys were here."

"Well they aren't," huffed Rei, grumbling under her breath. "They're apartment hunting, so we'll just have to do this without them."

"Right," the rest of them agreed.

"Naru, can you stay out here where it's safe?" Ami asked softly.

"Of course. Meet me right here when you're done," she added.

Usagi hugged her then turned to the others. "Henshin yo," she ordered. They moved further into the empty space and called out their transformation phrases.

"Moon Prism Power, make up!" Usagi started, keeping her voice low. Her clothing melted away to be replaced by brilliant sparking lights and fushia ribbons that wrapped around her to form her fuku and accessories.

"Mars Power, make up!" Rei said, soon covered by circling flames.

"Mercury Power, make up!" Ami called, and the water of her transformation wrapped around her.

"Venus Power, make up!" Minako was surrounded by a ribbon of stars.

"Jupiter Power, make up!" Makoto called, and lightning washed over her form.

"Lets go," Mars called, before jumping to the roof of the building they were hiding behind. "We've got a bunch of innocent girls to save."

The others quickly followed her. Sailor Moon thought briefly that she wished she could put Naru in a protective bubble until they returned, but had to continue on. The Senshi needed her. They ran quickly across the rooftops of the studio, then made their way to a skylight and one by one dropped inside. They followed signs through the maze of hallways until they arrived in a large room with a set design that looked like something out of a space odyssey.

A pile of girls rested behind a massive pillar, and more were being led into the room as they took up positions. A creature that was screaming "Mino!" raced towards the helpless girls, horns down.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon shouted, gathering the creature's attention. "Attacking young girls and stealing their dreams of stardom is unforgivable! We are the Sailor Senshi, and in the name of the Moon, we'll punish you." She rolled her eyes at the stupid speech, but sometimes they were necessary. They usually caught the creature's attention, pulled it away from intended victims, and often enraged it so that it would lose focus and attack blindly, which gave the girls an edge.

"Nice one," Jupiter snorted under her breath.

"I'd like to see you do better!" Sailor Moon muttered.

"Sailor Senshi?" the creature said, then shook it's head and screamed "Mino!" before racing towards them, head lowered. The horns extended and the five girls were forced to throw themselves out of harms way before they could be hit.

"Minatauron," came a voice from above, "wipe out these pests. We need energy." The male alien was standing on the top of a tall pillar, the female leaning against his back.

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter raged, attacking the creature.

"You guys keep it busy," Moon ordered. "I want to find out if we can stop this from going any further." She walked closer to the two aliens, her attention completely focused on them, knowing the girls would protect her from a sneak attack by the monster.

"Are you enjoying our Cardian?" the boy asked.

"Not particularly," Sailor Moon admitted. "We've faced similar creatures before. They're mindless and often can't be stopped before they go too far. In the past we've had people die from the energy drain. We'd rather not go through that again," she added. "Isn't there any way we can help you find another source of energy?"

"We've looked," the female alien said. "We've been to dozens of planets. Always it's been the same. And worse, the 'people' that lived there would drive us away instead of bothering to help!" she sounded hurt and angry as she spoke.

"Look," Sailor Moon said, trying to be patient, "I'm not certain we can help, but Mercury, South Knight, and Blue Moon Knight are all working on the problem. We don't know enough about you to fully understand your needs, but we're willing to try. There has to be a better solution."

"Well there isn't!" the boy yelled, sounding angry. "Don't you think we've tried before?"

"What sort of energy did you use on your home planet?" Mercury asked, the creature having been destroyed. "Here the sun, the wind, and the water are great sources of energy. There is also thermal energy," she added, smiling. "We just need a basis. A place to start from."

"We don't remember," the girl said. "And the Makai tree no longer speaks to us. She's too weak."

"When you gather energy this way," Sailor Moon started, but she was cut off as the boy waved his hand.

"Don't judge us!" he yelled. "Come An," he said, and the pair of aliens disappeared.

Sailor Moon frowned. She had been planning to ask what sorts of energy they searched for when they sent the creatures out, but he had misunderstood. She could only hope they had a chance to talk to them again. Maybe they could fix the problem and stop anyone else from being hurt.

"This is quite interesting," Mercury said behind her.

Sailor Moon turned. The other Senshi was holding a blackend card, which was coated in dust. "Huh. I guess that's why they call it a Cardian," she said.

Her friend tilted her head in acknowledgement, but was busy scanning the card with the Mercury computer. "I've taken scans of the aliens and of their 'Cardian,'" she said softly. "Maybe it's enough to go on for now."

"I hope so," Sailor Moon said, watching as the other Senshi started helping the fallen girls up. "For now, lets go help these people."

Mercury nodded and put the card and her computer into her subspace pocket before touching her earring to close the translucent blue screen that had covered her eyes. They hurried over and began helping girls into chairs. Several employees of the studio seemed to come out of trances to help them, and the Senshi left them to the task, hurrying back out into the hallway.

Naru was pacing anxiously when they returned to her. She looked up and gave a sigh of relief. "Finally," she said. As soon as they had released their transformaton, Usagi found herself being squeezed by the exuberant red-head. "I'm glad you're okay," she whispered.

"Me too," Usagi said. "I don't think they're going to continue the auditions today," she added.

Minako nodded. "No, they wouldn't. They might even cancel the movie. Some producers are extremely superstitious. Of course, they might decide on a different movie." She looked Usagi over carefully as they made their way back to the crowd and took their places within the group. They couldn't just disappear. It would be too easy to discover their identities that way.

* * *

"This is the fifth place we've looked at today," Nephrite complained, making Kunzite want to scream.

"We have certain needs," he reminded his tall friend. "The last two places didn't even have a balcony."

"I know that," Nephrite muttered. "But it's getting old. And I want to know more about the attack at the movie studio. I wish we could have just ditched the agent and gone to help."

Mamoru coughed, looking pointedly at the agent, who was showing something to Zoicite. "They've fought without us plenty of times, and as much as I hate to say it, they'll probably do it many more," he said, his brows knit in worry in spite of his words.

"At least you know Usagi is alright," Kunzite said, frustrated. "The rest of us haven't resealed our bonds."

"Give it time," Mamoru said, which made Kunzite want to punch him. He didn't want to give it time. He wanted his Minako now. He wanted to marry her and have a bright future together. With a sigh he turned away from his leader and looked at Jadeite, who was coming out of one of the bathrooms.

"I like this place," Jadeite said. "It's big enough for all of us. We'd each have our own rooms, and the kitchen is big."

Kunzite shook his head. If he was being honest, he didn't want an apartment. He wanted to live with Minako. Of course her parents probably wouldn't go for that. They would also probably be against their sixteen year old daughter getting married. He sighed softly. If only they were a little older he could have what he wanted.

"I don't know," Zoicite said, joining them. The agent had gone into another room to let them discuss it, which had been the pattern since the first apartment they'd inspected. "I mean it's big enough. It has an extra room we can turn into a study, and there is the benefit of a large kitchen, which would please Makoto-chan when she visits Nephrite. There are also two balconies," he added, "which gives us easy access at night. But it feels like there's something missing."

"Yeah," Kunzite muttered. "Our wives."

Mamoru gave a long sigh. "Please remember they aren't adults in this time," he said, looking like he was at the end of his patience. Then he smiled. "Although, I'm planning to ask Usagi soon."

Kunzite slapped Mamoru on the back, perhaps a little harder than was necessary. But the thought crossed his mind that if Mamoru got permission, maybe he could too eventually. "I don't see why we can't just buy a massive house and all move in together."

Zoicite snorted. "Don't get ahead of yourself. Mamoru probably won't get Kenji's permission unless he makes a bunch of promises. And besides, we need to save our money. It's not like we're millionaires."

"Actually," Mamoru said, looking from one to the other quickly. "I have plenty of money for all of us. That isn't the issue. You need to establish yourselves again before you can even think of asking the girls to marry you again. School, work, and a paper trail. And according to Ami, none of you were listed as dead, only missing. So you need to be 'found' again."

Kunzite snorted, rather annoyed with the fact that his friend was right. "So what do you think? Will this place work as a start?"

Mamoru looked out the window. "It's less than a block from my place," he said. "Close to the Crown. Close to the girls and the school. I think this would work just fine."

"Good," Nephrite said grumpily. "I am so done with apartment hunting!"

Kunzite could only agree. He watched as Zoicite disappeared into the kitchen to talk with the agent, slumping slightly with the knowledge that he still had a wait before he could be with his Minako forever.

* * *

"I love this movie!" Minako shouted as the starting scene appeared.

They were having their girl's night, which had become a weekly thing. Naru, now knowing their secret, had been invited along as well, and they had all begged and pleaded until Setsuna finally agreed to join them. Now the seven young women were sitting on futons in front of the screen.

"Which one is this?" Usagi asked, shoveling a handful of popcorn into her mouth. "I don't think I've seen it."

"You haven't seen Miss Congeniality?" Makoto said shocked. "Oh no, this has to be corrected. Everyone should know SING!"

"What's sing?" Usagi asked, a little confused.

"SING." Makoto corrected, putting a different emphasis on the word. "Like the English word for singing, but this time the letters each stand for a different word. They are reminders."

"Of what?" Setsuna asked, not having seen the movie before either.

"Solar plexus, instep, nose, and groin," Makoto said proudly. "A very basic form of self defense. Something every girl should know."

"I want to learn!" Naru said clapping her hands. Usagi knew she had once been afraid of Makoto, but over time had realized what Usagi herself had seen instantly. While Makoto could be a fighter, she didn't seek it out, and a gentle romantic was hidden under the tall build and muscles.

"I want to learn too!" Usagi said, grinning. Any sort of self-defense would be a good thing.

Rei paused the movie and went to turn on the lights. "Lets give them a quick lesson, shall we?" she asked Makoto, who stood up, rubbing her hands together happily.

The next half hour was spent learning each part of the technique and Usagi got rather good at it. They had pulled out one of the practice dummies Mamoru had gotten them and Usagi worked hard to make sure she got it right.

"Perfect Usagi-chan!" Makoto encouraged her, before plopping onto on of the futons. "Now it's time to eat a ton of junk food and watch our movies!"

The lights were turned out, the movie turned on, and the seven young women focused on the screen once more. Luna, who had been watching the entire scene from the safely of a window ledge, thought that impromptu lessons like the one she had just seen were a good thing. It made her wonder what other movies were out there the girls could learn from. She grinned as she leapt out the window to find a white cat so they could do some plotting.

* * *

Mamoru gulped and lifted his hand to knock on the door. Usagi was with the girls, having their movie night, and he was grateful. It gave him the chance to ask Kenji a very important question. He hesitated only a moment, taking a deep breath, then rapped on the solid wood three times.

An eternity passed in the seconds it took for Kenji to come to the door. The other man took one look at him and let out a soft sigh, holding out his arm in a sweeping gesture. Mamoru followed him into the house, removing his shoes silently and replacing them with the dark blue pair of slippers Ikuko had purchased for him when he'd first met Usagi's family.

"I've been waiting for this moment," Kenji said, ushering Mamoru into the living room. "I knew you would come sooner or later."

"Y-you did?" Mamoru asked.

"Of course. I see more than people think. Spent seventeen years as a reporter before I became an editor last year. I have a pretty good eye for what's going on. If I'm right, you have a question to ask me."

Mamoru nodded.

Ikuko swept into the room with a couple glasses of water. Kenji shooed her out, telling her it was man talk and asking her pointedly what was for dinner. She smirked and smacked the back of his head, more of a caress than a real hit, and hurried back out, smiling broadly.

"Your question?" Kenji urged when the silence had stretched for several long minutes.

Mamoru bowed low to the other man, who gestured for him to sit. He cleared his throat, adjusted himself in the chair, cleared his throat again, and finally opened his mouth.

"I don't know how much Usagi has told you about me," he said softly. "I lost my family, and all memory of them when I was six years old, and spent ten years in an orphanage before being allowed to rent my own place when I was sixteen. I have an inheritance, a rather large one, but it doesn't do much for me." He sighed and looked up at Kenji.

"When I met Usagi I was very lonely, only I didn't know it. I thought I was, if not happy, at least content. I had a friend in Motoki, and I assumed I didn't need anything more than that." He chuckled. "And then a test paper hit me in the head and everything changed."

Looking up, he faced Kenji head on. "We both teased one another, and I think we both denied our feelings far longer than we should have, but I knew I had fallen in love with Usagi. I knew she was special. I knew how wonderful and important she was. I wasn't always the nicest to her. In fact, in the beginning I picked on her quite a bit. But when I didn't see her it was like the sun didn't come out. Her laughter made me feel like I could fly, and when she would look at me, trust me, all I could think was I would willingly lay down and die for her."

He choked a bit on the emotion that welled up, trying to keep it together. "I've come to realize that Usagi needs me just as much as I need her, though in different ways. We're total opposites in many things. She's not always very studious, and tends to be a bit klutzy, and I guess she can be loud and impulsive. While I chain myself to my books, never notice the world around me, and shut myself off from people."

Shaking slightly, he went on before his nerves could get the better of him. "We complete each other. For me, Usagi is the reason to get out of bed. I don't remember my family, but now she's it. She's my family. And I would very much like your permission to make it official. I would like to marry your daughter Tsukino-san. I would like to be with her every moment of every day. I want to give her everything that I have and see her smile and make her safe. And I'm not asking to run off and marry her tomorrow. I know it would be better to wait a few months. As much as I wish I could do it tomorrow, I know she needs time to adjust." He let out a long shuddering breath as he finished and waited for Kenji's reply.

The silence streched for a long minute. Then Kenji sighed. "Before I answer, I want you to tell me the truth about something," Kenji said, his look stern and serious and full of worry.

Mamoru frowned, wondering if the man had somehow guessed that he and Usagi had become intimate. But what he asked instead made Mamoru press his fingers against his ears and stare in shock for a long moment.

"Is my daughter Sailor Moon?" Kenji repeated.

Mamoru gulped. Then, begrudgingly, he nodded.

Kenji let out a long sigh. "We thought so. Which would make you Tuxedo Kamen," he continued.

Again Mamoru nodded.

"And I'm thinking my son and nephew are among the newest fighters," he added.

"Hie," Mamoru said, his voice strangled.

"The girls, and the newest friends of yours, they're the others, am I right?"

"Hie Tsukino-san," Mamoru said. His respect for the man had jumped a thousand-fold in just a minute, and he'd already respected him a great deal. He watched carefully, worried about whatever was coming next.

"You'll protect my daughter in all things?" Kenji asked. When Mamoru nodded, he continued, "and provide for her in all things?"

"Yes. I want to make her happy. Keep her safe." Mamoru met Kenji's eyes as he spoke, willing him to hear the truth in his words.

"Then the last condition is that Usagi continues school, all the way through high school and that the two of you remain close by and come to dinner once per week. If you have to cancel due to a battle, then there will be a raincheck for the following night. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Mamoru said, hope swelling inside him.

"I also expect you to check in with us after any battles. Ikuko makes herself sick worrying about Usagi and the others."

"We can get you a communicator," Mamoru agreed, nodding his head wildly.

"Then you have permission to marry my daughter," Kenji finally allowed.

Mamoru wasn't sure what happened. One minute he was talking seriously with the older man, and the next he was hugging him, crying, and whispering "arigatou," repeatedly. Kenji patted him on the shoulder until he calmed himself down.

"I knew you were the one," the other man said, laughing. "Do you remember when that boy was trying to kiss Usagi?"

Mamoru blinked as he resettled himself on the chair. He nodded. Yodu, a rather infamous creep and womanizer, had set his sights on Usagi and tried to kiss her. Mamoru had grabbed him and pulled him away, then led Usagi out of the arcade arguing loudly about whether anime was actually art. The argument had continued all the way home, and he hadn't even noticed he had held her hand right up until she went inside. She'd looked back at him and bowed slightly in thanks, before closing the door softly. When he'd backed up, he had seen Kenji watching through the curtain and bowed to him.

"That freak thought he could just take her first kiss," Mamoru growled at the memory.

"Usagi told us what happened. I was a bit worried about you holding her hand and confronted her about it. She let the whole thing spill and I started to understand you had kept her arguing so you could walk her home, and so she wouldn't cry or dwell on what happened. You earned my respect then, and I hope you continue to keep it." There was a slight threat in Kenji's voice at the end of his speech and Mamoru gulped audibly.

"I would die before hurting her," he said truthfully.

"I know. Which is why I said yes. Now, on to another matter. Shingo and Haruki. They're being trained?"

Mamoru nodded, grateful for the change in subject. "Yes. My men have been working with them since they told us the truth about themselves. We have the benefit of memories from another lifetime, one in which sword training and battle skills were necessary."

"One day I'd like to hear all about it," Kenji said softly. "But for now I have to go and help my wife cook dinner, since she's been eavesdropping on our conversation and hasn't even started." He laughed when there was a startled 'eep' sound from the kitchen, and stood, holding out a hand to Mamoru. "Take my advice," he said, "make it romantic. Women go for that sort of thing."

Mamoru took a deep shuddering breath and stood on shaky legs. He wasn't sure why he was so surprised Kenji and Ikuko had figured out the secret. He just hoped it wouldn't be too much of a burden to them, knowing the truth. It hit him then, as he stood silent and alone in the Tsukino's living room. He'd been given permission to marry Usagi.

Something huge welled up inside him and he choked back a sob. Usagi was going to be his wife. He had no doubt that she would say yes. He knew she loved him, could feel it through their bond. He could feel her heartache every time they had to part. It was only a shadow of his own. He had no memory of his own family, but through Usagi he had built a new one, and finally she was going to be his bride.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I want to apologize for taking so long to update this story (and all my others). Now that we've moved into our new place, and have internet hooked up it shouldn't be such an issue. I promise not to abandon any of my stories.

 **Reader's Note:** You may notice a lot of difference between this story and the anime... If you haven't read the manga, or seen the Crystal series, then you might not be aware that the relationship between Usagi and the others was actually very different. Yes, she could be a bit of a crybaby, and was a tad airheaded, but in reality, she quickly grew into her powers. The Doom Tree arc was never part of the Manga, and I thought long and hard about how to add it in while still remaining true to the Manga version. Please tell me what you think.

 **Updated 1/29/20**

* * *

 **Don't Push Me: A New Take On Sailor Moon R**  
 **Chapter Thirteen**  
 **Trapped**

* * *

"Just like that?" Kunzite asked, shocked at the revelation he had just received. Kenji had agreed. It almost seemed impossible.

"Yes," Mamoru said, looking emotional. He sat heavily on the comfortable chair next to the couch, visibly shell-shocked.

Kunzite hoped he didn't cry. He wasn't sure how to handle that. He was feeling a bit jealous. To be honest, he wanted nothing more than to marry his Minako and start a large family right away. He knew it wasn't logical, and that they both had some growing up to do before that could happen. That didn't mean he had to like waiting.

The entire apartment seemed full at the moment. Mamoru had called on all of them to hear his news. Not just he Shitennou, but Haruki and Shingo, Motoki and even young Umino, who had apparently learned Usagi was Sailor Moon even sooner than Naru. Everyone was staring in shock.

Jadeite plopped down next to him on Mamoru's couch. It was a bit rough, all of the Shitennou staying there for the night. They had been moving around quite a bit since their return to the land of the living and it would be a few days before they got into their new apartment. He scooted over to give his brother-in-arms more room.

"I can't believe Kenji agreed. When are you going to ask Usagi?" Jadeite asked, visibly excited.

Mamoru shook his head. "I have absolutely no idea how or when, or even where. It has to be special though. I was thinking I might ask Minako for help."

"Bad idea," Kunzite admitted. "She can't keep a secret any more in this life than she could in her last."

"We can help you," Nephrite said. He was sitting in Mamoru's computer chair, spinning slightly from side to side. He was the most romantic of the guys.

Kunzite shrugged. "We can try anyways."

"Don't be like that," Zoicite said, looking annoyed. Haruki nudged him with his shoulder.

Both teens were sitting on the floor, nursing their cups of coffee. Shingo was leaning on the back of the chair where Mamoru was sitting, looking pensive. Kunzite wondered what he was thinking. Even Umino was uncharacteristically silent. He had been invited over since Naru was with the girls, but at the news Mamoru gave the moment he walked through the door, all of them had stopped to think for a long moment.

Mamoru let out a heavy sigh. "I don't want to ask her in a restaurant," he said. "She's so vibrant that I want it to be fun. And somewhat private," he added, blushing. "I don't want the whole world watching."

"So one of those jumbotron things is out," Shingo said, laughing. "I see videos of that all the time on the internet."

"What about a hot air balloon?" Zoicite asked.

"Wouldn't work. Heights aren't her thing," Shingo answered before Mamoru could speak.

"You could hide the ring in a box of candy," Motoki suggested, coming back from the kitchen where he'd been making snacks.

"She would eat it before she knew it was there," Jadeite said, not hiding his smirk at all.

"Take her to the place you met and propose there," Kunzite suggested. It was the only thing he could think of.

Mamoru shook his head. "That would probably be a bad idea. Not only did I insult her, our first Youma battle was there later that night." He sighed. "I thought about Matryoshka dolls, but even that seems silly to me now. What am I going to do?"

"What are Matryoshka dolls?" Jadeite asked, looking confused.

"Russian nesting dolls," Umino answered, and opened his mouth to continue the explanation but was cut off by Zoicite.

"You could wait until the end of a long day and pour her a bath. With bubbles and the smelly stuff girls like. Then propose while she's in the tub."

Mamoru paused for a long minute, smiling. Then he shook his head. "What if I drop the ring into the water, or it goes down the drain. I don't want to take that chance."

Nephrite was pacing back and forth across the room, looking agitated. He hadn't given any hints as to what he was thinking, but suddenly he turned. "I have the perfect idea for you and Usagi," he said at last. "Take her to the ocean, at night, on the next full moon."

Mamoru started nodding almost immediately. Kunzite couldn't help his own nod of approval as he listened to the rest of the plan. It was perfect for Usagi and Mamoru both. And it would be both romantic and fun.

"It's perfect," Mamoru said when Nephrite had finished telling his plan.

* * *

Usagi sat on the wall that bordered the Hikawah Jinja, staring up at the stars. The other girls had already fallen asleep. Through their bond, she could tell Mamoru was feeling happy and she thought perhaps nostalgic. Memories of their time together that afternoon ran through her head. They had gotten carried away after Seijoru and Natsume left the arcade. While she was thrilled to have Chibi-Usa in her life, she wasn't ready to be pregnant. They couldn't take chances like that again.

Still, it had been an incredible moment. When they had reached Mamoru's apartment a short time later they had continued their lovemaking for several hours. Usagi had never believed it was possible to be so completely connected with someone, both physically and emotionally. Only a short time ago she had believed Mamoru didn't even want her. She knew the truth now, and it was incredible just how much he loved her and wanted her.

If only they had more time to focus on their relationship. Too many things were beyond their control. There was a new enemy out there, one they didn't fully understand. And the hidden threat of the man in her visions was never completely out of her mind. She wondered when he would appear, and if she had a chance to escape what he had planned for her. Shuddering at the memory of her vision, Usagi turned her mind back to who they were already facing.

Who were these aliens? What might help them gain energy without hurting people? And if she could hear the plea of the tree, why couldn't they? Had they been treated so harshly on other planets that they had lost the ability to feel her love pouring out for them? Usagi could feel the presence of the tree like a tangible thing. It was here, on the earth.

"What are you doing out here alone?"

Usagi started and turned to look at Rei, who was wrapping a red shawl around her shoulders as she approached in slippered feet. Sighing, she scooted to the side to give her friend room on the wall.

"I couldn't sleep and didn't want to keep you girls up," Usagi admitted, wrapping an arm around the miko. In spite of what others might think, Rei was probably her closest friend among the girls. They were polar opposites in so many things, and their arguments were nearly as legendary as the ones she had once had with Mamoru, but in spite of that, Rei was her confidant and sounding board.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Rei asked. "Are you afraid of the dreams?"

Usagi shook her head. "No. I haven't had another one, thank the kami. But Mamoru is all wired up. He's excited about something and I can't help wondering what it is. And I'm concerned about the aliens. Ail and An. Who are they really? Do you think we can help them?"

Rei shrugged. "I don't know for sure. But I hope so," she added softly. "I want to think there must be a way to heal the tree in our visions. What if it's something so simple they've just overlooked it. Makoto loves plants. They should just ask her what to do." Rei laughed, but Usagi thought it was a good idea.

"Maybe they should. I assume there must have been a sun in their solar system. At least one. Did you know some solar systems have two?"

"Yes," Rei nodded as she spoke. "Binary systems. There is so much out there we don't know or understand. I wish we had all of our memories."

"They sort of come as they're needed, don't they?" Usagi asked. "Mamoru and I both remember much more since the Bond was repaired, but something tells me we've hardly scratched the surface. How much do you remember?"

"Not much. I remember being a Senshi, and your guardian. I remember meeting Jadeite, falling in love with him." She giggled. "I also remember some of the incredibly stupid things Serenity let Endymion talk her into. It's almost as though your personalities are reversed. Serenity was always so serious, prim and proper. Endymion was..."

"Wild," Usagi interrupted. "Absolutely wild."

"Exactly." Rei pointed to the moon. "Whenever he came up to see you I knew to expect the kitchen staff to nearly quit."

"That was only once," Usagi argued, giggling. "And it was funny." She could remember Endymion putting fake rats all over the kitchens during the night.

"He also got you kidnapped," Rei reminded her.

Usagi blushed. The royal couple had sneaked out for a tryst, but before they could get back to the palace on Earth they had been taken by ruffians. "It wasn't like Jadeite wasn't just as bad."

"True."

Usagi covered her mouth as a yawn escaped. "I'm getting tired," she admitted.

"Come inside then. You can sleep in my bed. We can whisper until we fall asleep." The pair stood and made their way into the family quarters, tiptoeing around the futons that had been laid around the massive meeting room. They made it to Rei's futon and lay down, talking in whispers about their past life adventures. The more they talked, the more Usagi remembered.

Her eyes blinked closed and didn't open as she was pulled into a dream.

 _"Serenity, where are you?" Tsukiyomi called. "Dimande and Saphir ar_ _e here!"_

 _"Don't shout," a calm voice reproached. "This is the palace and you are a prince. You are expected to act according to your station."_

 _"Yes mother," Tsukiyomi answered, bowing._

 _Serenity waved from her hiding spot behind the throne, peeping out to see her younger brother, who was leading in her cousins from the dark side of the moon. "It's alright to come out Serenity," the queen said, giving a longsuffering sigh._

 _"What are you doing back there?" Dimande asked._

 _"Training," Serenity answered honestly._

 _"Too many petitioners became distracted when the princess was visible. I want her to learn however, so when she suggested hiding behind the throne I thought we could make the attempt."_

 _"Is it working?" Tsukiyomi asked, a serious note to his voice. He swiped back at his blonde hair, which was growing a bit too long. "Father always said he learned by doing."_

 _"I've learned much," Serenity told him, "though there are many things I still do not understand. Why do we tax the people of Pluto so much less than the people of Mars? What happened to the rest of the survivors of Mau? Where did they go? And what in the name of Selene is the diplomat of Oberon thinking? He cannot think he can demand my hand in marriage for his son, sight unseen. We do not have arranged marriages among the people of the Moon, or among the Senshi." Serenity shook her head in frustration. She wouldn't be ordered into marriage, no matter what._

 _"Don't take the name of Selene in vain my dear. She may turn her face from you." The chiding from her mother was gentle and spoken quietly so those who were still filing out of the throne room couldn't hear._

 _"Apologies mother," Serenity curtsied low in shame, then turned to her cousins and brother. "I am grateful you were able to get away," she admitted. "I am in need of an escort."_

 _Dimande raised his brow in question. "And your Senshi cannot escort you?" he asked._

 _Serenity giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "It's a dance silly. On Earth." She walked towards Dimande and for the first time could see him clearly._

Usagi gasped and bolted upright on the bed. Bright sunlight filtered through the windows, telling her it was already morning. She was panting heavily, hand over her heart. She had recognized the one who was her cousin. Dimande. How was it possible that someone who was her family would try to hurt her? It had to be some sort of evil that had overwhelmed him, like what had been done to the Shitennou and to Mamoru. It had to be. There was no other explanation.

* * *

Time passed in a blur. Several days went by as the group of young heroes trained together, went to school, and ran patrols. Mamoru had switched into the public high school and the Shitennou and Haruki had also begun attending classes there. It was nice to have everyone together. They all ate lunch as a group and much had been accomplished because they had an hour each day for uninterrupted discussion. Usagi wished Shingo was in high school so he could be with them, but he often snuck away and listened in on his communicator.

When they weren't in school they were always busy. Usagi and Mamoru were nearly always with Chibi-Usa, or wrapped up in each other. Ami, Zoicite, and Shingo were all intensely searching for a way to provide natural energy to the tree, while Usagi was becoming adept at blocking attempts at mind control, even in the midst of a battle. Before anyone knew it the sakura blossoms appeared on the trees and they were all given passes to leave school and attend the festivals.

It was sunny and warm when they arrived at one of the major parks of Tokyo. It was filled with sakura trees so that pink blossoms were everywhere, some raining to the ground with each sway of the branches, while others stayed resolutely attached to their stems. Minako laughed as she dragged Usagi by the hand deeper into a grove of trees.

"Don't worry Usagi-chan," she said softly. "The guys will be here soon enough. I just want to see the little koi pond."

"I know," Usagi admitted. "I can feel him getting closer. It's just that I miss him."

Minako rolled her eyes. "You saw him an hour ago."

"Too long." Usagi said blithely, stepping up onto a short stone wall. She stepped carefully, watching where she was going. As graceful as she was growing now, she still had her clumsy moments, and the last thing she wanted was to find herself falling off the wall and ruining her new dress.

Both girl perked up their ears when they heard Ami calling Minako's name. She turned to Usagi quickly. "I'll be right back."

"It's fine," Usagi said with a happy sigh. "It's so beautiful here I could stay forever."

Minako nodded. "Just don't go anywhere."

"I won't," Usagi answered with an un-ladylike snort. "I'll be here when you get back."

Minako nodded and hurried away. Usagi hopped down off the wall and sat carefully on it, first making sure there was nothing that would stain her clothing. Looking up at the blossoms in the trees, she couldn't help but be thankful for the day they'd been given and all the wonderful things she had already seen. There had been so many people all dressed up and there were fortune tellers everywhere. She had wanted to stop, but Rei would have been hurt if she'd gone to someone else. The priestess wouldn't have said a word, but Usagi knew it was true.

She wished Mamoru and the others hadn't had to go to the school for an hour. Some sort of test they were all being given, though no one had really explained it to them. She thought perhaps it was an assessment to see where their strengths and weaknesses were. The high school tended to gear students towards their careers, giving classes that fit certain criteria.

Everything felt crazy. Her mind was whirling with all the changes that had come about in just a few short weeks. She no longer felt helpless or hopeless as a Senshi. She knew Mamoru adored her. She had a Sul-Bond with him. Smiling, she stared up at the blossoms.

She and Mamoru had children in the future. Just seeing Chibi-Usa and the way she interacted with them both gave Usagi hope. Her only concern was that something they did now would change that future. Time travel seemed like a dangerous thing to Usagi. If it wasn't done right, entire nations could disappear from the future. Was that a good thing, or something terrible? She sighed, picking up a sakura blossom that fell onto her skirt and twirled it in her hands.

A twig snapped to her right. Usagi pasted on a smile and looked up, but it wasn't Minako returning. It was Seijoru. He had a suave smile on his face, and was walking toward her with a bouquet of flowers, picked from the flower beds along the path. Usagi leapt to her feet, frowning. It wasn't good for him to catch her alone. There was something wrong with him. The way he looked at her was just wrong.

"I came to see if you had come to your senses," he said, reaching out with his free hand.

Usagi backed away, narrowly avoiding being caught in his grip. "I've told you Seijoru," she said as gently as she could. "I am with someone else. I love him more than my own life and I don't want to leave him."

She watched his smile disappear, a snarl replacing it, making the boy look hideously ugly for a moment. He stepped back and said something she didn't understand. "Reci." It was only one word, but it struck fear into her heart.

Usagi reached automatically for her brooch, which was clasped to the bow at the front of her dress. Before she could do more than open her mouth something struck her, hard from behind. Usagi flew forward, landing on her face in the grass, and turned over as quickly as she could, barely managing to dodge a blow to her head.

Rolling across the ground, Usagi grabbed at her brooch again and whispered, "Moon..." but was cut off as the Cardian that was attacking her grabbed her hand and squeezed, destroying her brooch. The broken and twisted metal cut into her palm, but Usagi didn't have time to cry out in pain before several more heavy blows landed on her, right into the chest. With the wind knocked out of her, Usagi couldn't even think long enough to fight. Another blow came and she knew she was in trouble. Everything was going dark. A final blow made her lapse into unconsciousness.

* * *

Seijoru looked at the ground where Usagi had lain only moments before. Now there was hardly anything to show she had ever been there. Maybe the dirt was a bit disturbed. He glared at her final resting place, then turned and walked away. If he couldn't have her, no one could.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** ***cough*** Don't hate me for the cliffhanger.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** I know this took much longer than anyone wanted (including me) but here it is... baked it myself, words and all. Seriously, please review. I actually really struggled with this chapter. I wasn't sure how I wanted to take it. So you can say a huge thank you to Astraearose-silvermoon for talking me through it! She's the best.

 **Updated 1/29/20** : Just a little editing here to give the guys a different reason to be late and to fix a few errors because I typed it up so fast.

* * *

 **Don't Push Me: A New Take On Sailor Moon R**  
 **Chapter Fourteen**  
 **Living Memory**

* * *

As a group, Mamoru, Haruki, and the Shitennou walked towards the park where the sakura festival was being held. They'd received permission to miss school to attend, but had been asked to come in and do some testing first. That had taken just over an hour, and Mamoru was missing a certain blonde. He wished they all could have come together. He could hear the others talking, but it was difficult not to become distracted by thoughts of his upcoming proposal to Usagi.

"You can't tell me it hasn't crossed your mind," Zoicite said, laughing.

Mamoru rolled his eyes. Zoicite was teasing Kunzite, again, about being with Minako. It seemed rather stupid. Even he wouldn't push the leader of his men too far, and he was their prince. Zoicite however, didn't seem to realize how precarious his situation was. The man continued teasing as they walked, and Mamoru shook his head at the young man's stupidity.

"She wants you too," he said, "why don't you just go for it? Scared?"

Kunzite whirled around and glared at Zo, who backed away, finally understanding that Kunzite was barely under control. "Scared?" Kunzite snarled. "Yes, I'm scared. I'm scared of ever hurting her again. Scared of moving too fast and making her hate me. Scared of anything that will come between us and our happy ending. Now shut up!" He was panting by the end.

Mamoru moved slightly, reaching out to touch his friend's shoulder.

"It's alright," he said. "When both of you are ready, it will happen. Until then," he added, looking from one face to another, "none of you are to tease or pressure each other about it. No mistakes. Remember, the girls are younger in this life than when you fell in love before. They've had a rough time of it as well. Most of them have very little family or friends. They need support, not pushing for sex. Understood?"

All four of his men nodded and Kunzite gave him a grateful look. That settled, Mamoru turned back to the path. They were all walking towards the park, where the sakura blossom festival was in high swing. Mamoru couldn't wait to get there and see Usagi again. He missed her already. He wished they weren't so much later than the girls, but the testing had been important. They showed aptitude for certain subjects and helped their teachers guide them. Especially the Shitennou needed them, mostly because they had been out of school for several years.

"Have they really had such a bad life?" Zoicite asked in a quiet voice, bringing him back to the present. "Ami always smiles when she's with me. I thought she was happy."

Mamoru sighed. "She is happy... now. Usagi saw the problem and fixed it. And honestly, all five are pretty happy in spite of the challenges they've faced. They are incredibly strong, brave, and loyal to each other. They have faced something at a young age that most people twice our age would run from, and they rose to the challenge. The fact that we're here proves that." He paused, making sure Zoicite was listening as he continued.

"But you have to keep in mind, they were forced to fight against you, forced to see what happened to you in the end. Not to mention they've all been extremely unlucky when it comes to dating. Can you imagine not understanding what the Soul-Bond is and every time you try to date, something tears it apart because you can never be happy with anyone other than your soulmate? They had no clue why they could never find love. Think about what that did to them."

Mamoru shook his head and went on. "Each of them has had their own trials. Rei's mother died and her father couldn't handle it. Shipped her off to her grandfather. Ami's father left and even her mother doesn't know why. Minako's parents suddenly turned against her when they moved to England and she still doesn't know why. Makoto lost both of her parents and has been raising herself. And Usagi..." he frowned.

"What?" Zoicite asked. "She's the happiest person I know."

"Usagi had a wonderful life," he said, "mostly. She lost a sister at a very young age. She suffered because she wasn't a Senshi in her last life and felt she could never measure up to the others. The dreams that helped her remember also made her feel her death over and over. And her self-esteem is just," he shook his head.

"That's partly my fault. I teased her about everything from her grades to her hair for so long I'm sure she started to believe it. Can you believe she actually thought I didn't want her? That's on me. And with all of these dreams, and a destiny she can't avoid, and me being taken and turned against her, she's had it just as rough as the others. What they need, all of them, is support and a champion. Someone who will never back down or walk away, someone who will never leave them, never make them feel unworthy. Do you understand?"

Zoicite nodded, but stayed silent. Mamoru hoped he had gotten through to him. The last thing Ami needed was to be pushed into reforming their Soul-Bond before she was ready, or to ever feel unloved by her soulmate. Zoicite too needed time, to know who he was now, and to accept and truly deal with what had been done to him.

He was about to speak again when a shaft of panic speared through him. Stopping on the path, he looked around. There was nothing to fear here. There was only one other place it could have come from.

Usagi!

The change happened instantly, as it had many times before, but Mamoru, or Tuxedo Kamen, knew she hadn't transformed. Still she was in danger. More danger than he could understand. She was with the other girls and should have been safe.

As he raced towards her, he felt her pain, as though she was being beaten, and then she seemed to struggle for air. A thought made it through to him. She was crying out to him with her last bit of strength. She needed him, and he felt as though he was a million miles away. Lungs burning and heart pounding, he put on an even greater burst of speed.

Leaping from tree to tree, Tuxedo Kamen raced to save the love of his life. When he got to where he could feel her, she wasn't there. The ground was messed up, as though someone had been digging, but he didn't see her anywhere, only a shred of her pink sundress fluttering from a broken branch on the ground. Instead of Usagi, he saw the creep Seijoru walking away.

White-hot rage consumed him as he saw the boy look over his shoulder and smirk. A primal scream tore out of his throat as he launched himself across the grass, tackling the boy to the ground. "Where is she?" he demanded. "Where?"

Seijoru laughed. "Looks like you lost her," he said.

His gloved hands closed around Seijoru's neck. "If you don't tell me where she is, I'll kill you," he warned, more desperate than he had ever been before. Without Usagi, there was no point to his existence. "Tell me!" Spittle flew out of his mouth as he screamed and shook the kid in his fists. Seijoru's face turned red, but his eyes were full of glittering malice and superiority.

He felt despair, realizing Seijoru felt he had won and would never tell him what had happened to Usagi. An image of the sword Serenity had used to take her life when he had died shimmered in his vision. If he lost her, the world could burn for all he cared. He would follow her into death and pray their next life gave them a better chance. His hands squeezed tighter around Seijoru's throat.

"Usagi!" someone shouted. Turning his head to look, he saw Haruki and Minako digging in ground.

Minako was crying, screaming for Usagi as she pushed piles of dirt to either side. Realization dawned on him. Usagi had been buried alive. A blow to the head knocked Seijoru unconscious. He would deal with him later. He tore back across the area to the hole, pushing Haruki aside, and lifted great heaps of dirt using his powers. He moved so much, so fast, that it coated him and everyone around him.

Then he saw the pink of her dress, wisps of blonde hair, and finally, the tip of Usagi's nose. When they found her, Tuxedo Kamen gasped in pain. She was pale, lifeless, and not breathing at all. Dirt clogged her nose and mouth. Usagi was dead. His soulmate, the love of his life and reason for breathing, was dead.

Tears poured down Mamoru's cheeks as he reached through the dirt and lifted her body out, pulling her into his arms. "Usagi!" he sobbed, and buried his face into her neck. "Usagi, no! Usagi!"

* * *

Death was peaceful. Actually, it was sort of nice. There was no pain anymore, and she just floated in empty darkness, a void that seemed to stretch on forever. She had no form, no weight. She felt alone however, and that was frightening. Always, she had assumed that when she died her aunt would be there to greet her, and perhaps the little sister she had lost long ago. Or her grandparents. But she was utterly alone. Still, there was such peace that she couldn't bring herself to mind very much.

"Princess."

Usagi started and turned to look. How she turned in the nothingness that surrounded her, or how she could see the person who had spoken, she couldn't say. She felt surprise, and a touch of awe. Hovering in front of her, tiny in form, and with a silver nimbus surrounding her, was Queen Serenity. Living memory, the mother of Princess Serenity wore a small half-smile and her eyes showed concern.

"Queen Serenity..." Usagi murmured. Perhaps she wasn't to be left alone in death after all. "I thought I would be alone forever," she said, surprised to find that it made her sad.

"Of course not, my daughter. I am always with you. I am happy that you still need me." She reached out and Usagi felt warmth in her small hands. "But you must not stay here, like this, or you will die."

"I thought I was already dead," Usagi admitted.

"No. You are trapped under the earth, by the creature that was called forward. Even now you are dying, and you must get up. You must fight against this evil."

Usagi shook her head sadly. "I can't. My brooch..." She held out her own hand and showed the remains of her destroyed transformation aid. How it was here if she was unconscious, she didn't understand, but if anyone could help her it was the queen.

As soon as she held the brooch out, she found herself in a different place, standing in the palace from her former life, wearing the long white gown with golden trim she had worn so long ago. Looking at the perfection of the moon kingdom, at the height of it's glory, brought tears to her eyes. Fountains burbled with fresh flowing water, music played somewhere in the distance, and the light of the sun cast a silver glow over the landscape.

"How are we here?" she asked.

There was no answer from the queen, who now stood in front of her. Instead the mother of her old life hugged her tightly. When she pulled back, Queen Serenity covered Usagi's open palm and the broken brooch with both her hands, and smiled. The silver crystal appeared between them, hovering. "Use the Crystal, Princess, and you can make a new brooch, one that will not fail to defeat these new monsters. Your power has outgrown the old."

Usagi bowed her head as her hand closed around the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. _Please create a new brooch to help me fight against our new enemies,_ she thought _, and give me the strength to do what has to be done._

When she opened her eyes again, Queen Serenity smiled. "Go now Usagi. Go, or you will die."

"I love you," Usagi whispered.

"Usagi!" someone called. "Usagi, no! Usagi!"

Blinking her eyes open suddenly, Usagi realized she was held in Tuxedo Kamen's arms. He had his face to her neck and she felt hot tears landing on her skin. It took a long moment to remember how to breathe. Then she choked. There was dirt in her nose and mouth. Spitting it out, she sucked in a breath, sobbing at the painful burn in her lungs. She began to cough and felt herself being turned.

Mamoru was muttering, "come back to me. Come on, breathe. I've got you."

When Usagi could breath properly again she took the tissue someone pressed into her hands and wiped away the dirt around her nose, which was running, and then wrapped her arms around Mamoru's neck, taking comfort in the familiar feel and smell of him. She looked over his shoulder. The others were all standing around them. Haruki and Minako were both covered in dirt, leaves, and in Haruki's case, a worm in his hair. Dirt smudged their cheeks and covered their clothing. Usagi thought they looked more beautiful than ever.

She heard Mamoru sigh with relief. Suddenly she felt all the pain that had been missing in her state, and nearly screamed at the anguish each breath caused. She was sure several of her ribs were broken. Warmth flowed over her then, and a golden light surrounded her. "It's okay Usako," Mamoru said, "it's okay to just breathe."

Again she took a deep breath, and this time there was no pain. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared up at Mamoru. His pain and anguish ate at her more than her own. He had believed she was dead. Reaching up, she touched his cheek, then wrapped her hand behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It didn't last long however as he seemed more concerned with staring into her eyes.

"Thank the Kami you're alright," he murmured. "I thought I'd lost you."

Usagi shook her head, then rested it on his shoulder, grateful that he and the others had come to her rescue. She still clutched her new brooch in her hand, and lifted it to show Mamoru. "The Cardian destroyed it," she said. "This is a new one."

Mamoru clenched his teeth and nodded. "I guess you were right about Seijoru," he said. "When I'm finished with him..." he trailed off, standing with Usagi clasped tightly to his chest. When he turned he let out an angry growl. "Where is he?" Mamoru demanded angrily.

"He must have escaped," Kunzite said, bowing low, his face pulled into a frown. "I was so worried about Usagi-sama I forgot to set a watch. Forgive me Master."

"None of that," Mamoru said harshly. "You are my men, not my servants. You know I hate that master talk." Shaking his head, he continued, "all of us were wrapped up in whether she would make it or not. I can't blame you any more than I blame myself. Now that we know who he is, he won't get far."

"He probably figured out who you are as well, which means he knows who Usagi is," Ami said. She had tear streaks over her cheeks and dirt on her dress.

The others began to crowd closer, all of them reaching out to pat Usagi's shoulder, slap Mamoru's back, or lean in for a brief hug. Usagi was feeling a little overwhelmed and just wanted to rest, but she knew she would have to go back to the festival, at least for a short time. Permission had been given, but she had to do a short report on it.

With a sigh she motioned for Mamoru to put her down and pulled out the disguise pen. In seconds she looked as good as she had when she'd left the house that morning. It wasn't real. The damage was still there underneath, but no one would see it. Mamoru moved close the second the light faded and wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned into him gratefully.

"Take Usagi home," Ami said, sounding more firm than any of them had ever heard her. "I'll write the report. Just this once. She needs a nap and a change of clothes."

Usagi opened her mouth to respond, but before she could Mamoru had scooped her back into his arms and was walking quickly away. Usagi peeped over his shoulder and could see Nephrite and Makoto following them. Even now they needed to be protected. Especially if their identities had been discovered.

* * *

As Chibi-Usa came out of the school she stopped in surprise. Her daddy was there waiting for her, but so was her mommy. Waving happily at them, she ran across the lawn to where they stood and threw herself in her mommy's arms. She let out a grunt and Chibi-Usa felt bad. "What's wrong mommy?" she asked, "did you get hurt?" Unfortunately, knowing who her parents were, it was likely.

"It's nothing serious," Usagi answered. "Just a run-in with a Youma. Nothing I can't handle. I've already been healed. Just a little tired."

"Okay." Chibi-Usa wanted to believe her, but Mommy's eyes looked different. More sad. Daddy looked angry. He was watching everyone around them like there was a monster. She wondered what had happened, but this wasn't the best place to ask. Someone could come close and hear them.

"Are we going to Rei's?" she asked.

"Yes, and we're going to have a good time. Uncle Jadeite is going to teach you something very special today." Usagi picked her up then and slung her onto her hip. Chibi-Usa giggled. She was a little old to be carried, and Usagi was a little small to do the carrying. That's what Ikuko-mama said at least. Now that she looked, she was already half Usagi's size. She'd never known her mom was so small. She seemed much bigger when she was wearing a crown.

She looked around and saw Makoto and Nephrite next to the car. Both of them were looking around like Daddy was. It made Chibi-Usa wonder what was happening and if her mom really was okay. Once she was buckled into the car she chattered happily to Nephrite, who pulled a piece of candy out of his pocket for her. He almost always had candy, but it was a secret because Uncle Kunzite said it was silly for a grown man to eat so much. Chibi-Usa grinned. He didn't know that daddy had lots and lots of candy hidden in his house.

The drive was fast and soon Chibi-Usa was racing up the stairs as fast as her feet could carry her. All the others were in the meeting room. They didn't look happy. She ran and found Shingo. He would tell her what was happening. He didn't think she was too little. Snuggled into his lap, she peered up at him.

"Is mommy really okay?" she asked.

"Hie," Shingo said. "Someone attacked her today and I think she almost died. But don't worry, your dad was there to save her."

"Okay. Daddy will always be there for mommy."

"He will," Shingo agreed. "He loves her."

"And me," Chibi-Usa added with a giggle.

"And you. It's a good thing you're so sweet," he added. "Now go find Jadeite before someone realizes I told you everything."

"Kay." She stood up, but turned and kissed his cheek. "You're my favoritest uncle," she said, then ran away laughing.

"I'm your only uncle," he yelled after her.

Chibi-Usa only giggled some more. Even though he was her only blood uncle, all the others were her uncles too, and the girls were all her aunties. Her mommy always said they were one-big-crazy-family. She loved her big family, and wanted them all safe. That was why she came to the past. But it was a scary thing, being so far from everything she knew. She was just glad she had mommy and daddy.

"Come here munchkin," Jadeite said, grabbing her up and swinging her in the air.

"Uncle Jadeite, what are you going to teach me?" she asked after they sat on a cushion.

Rei came over and sat on the ground next to them. "Jadeite is a master of disguise."

"Master of the skies?" Chibi-Usa asked, confused. "I thought that was Auntie..." she stopped herself and covered her mouth with her hand. Auntie Haruka wasn't with them yet. She had control over the wind and was the best person for flying kites.

Rei and Jadeite both laughed. "Master of Disguise," Rei said, making sure she heard this time. "It means he can hide in plain sight."

"How?" she asked, looking up at them.

"First, by making myself seem like something I'm not. I'll be right back," he said. He left the room and Chibi-Usa wondered where he was going.

She turned to talk to Rei. "I'm good at hide and seek," she announced.

"Well, that's a good thing," Rei said. "If one of us tells you to run and hide, that's what you should do. Play hide and seek."

"But how will you find me?" she asked, distracted when a priest came into the meeting room.

"Well," Rei said, "you could go to a particular spot I know. When I was little, sometimes the kids in my school my fun of me because I was different. When I got really sad, I would run here to the temple. But you know the wall that goes all the way around? There's a little tunnel under it. I used to hide in there. If you ever get really scared, or if one of us tells you to hide, you can go there."

"Will you show me where it is?" Chibi-Usa asked excitedly. She wanted to see the tunnel. Maybe it was really cool and had treasure in it.

"Later. First you need to finish talking to Jadeite."

Chibi-Usa looked around the room. "He isn't back yet," she complained. "I want to see it so I hope he hurries."

Rei smiled. "He's already here. Look again."

Chibi-Usa stood up this time and really looked. Her mommy and daddy were talking with Haruki and Setsuna. Shingo and Zoicite were looking over some sort of paper. The other girls were looking at something on the wall from the Mercury computer. The priest was adding wood to a little pile near the door. And Kunzite and Nephrite were both doing something with their swords that looked like a dance.

Her eyes went back to the priest. Grandfather Hino and Yuichiro were the only priests at the temple, and Yuichiro was still in training. So the priest didn't fit. She walked towards him. He turned and smiled. It was Uncle Jadeite!

"You look like a priest!" she said. "I didn't know it was you. That was good. Do it again?"

He shook his head. "This time we're going to help you. Now when you're small it's actually pretty easy to blend in," he continued. "All you need to do is look like you are part of what the other kids are doing. So, lets say you are going through the park and you need to hide. There are probably other kids playing. You want to look like an ordinary kid, just playing like the others. Ami programmed Luna P to help you do that. She can change you into someone else, but only for a little while."

"Like what?" she asked, curious.

"Lets say there's a baseball game. Ask Luna-P to dress you like the players."

"Cool," Chibi-Usa said.

"You can only use this if you are in danger," he added. "You don't want to make us all scared and sad thinking you're lost or hurt. This is for an emergency. Do you understand?"

"Yes Uncle Jadeite," she said, not wanting to upset anyone. She was determined to be a good girl. She didn't want anyone getting hurt because of her ever again.

"We're going to practice. I want you to ask Luna-P to change you into ballerina clothing. Can you do that?"

Chibi-Usa nodded and turned to grab Luna-P. The cat shaped ball was hovering a few feet behind her. She took it in her arms and whispered, "dress me like a ballerina." Light shined on her from the ball and then she looked down to see a tutu and ballet slippers. "I did it!" she said happily.

"Very good," Jadeite said. "Now, do you understand why we want you to do this?" he asked.

"So the bad man and his friends don't find me."

"Exactly. And if you see him, what are you going to do?"

"Tell one of you right away, and if I'm alone then I ask Luna-P to help me."

"Good girl," he said, lifting her up for a hug. "We would all be very sad if something happened to you."

"I'd be sad if something happened to you," she told him. "Can I go play now?"

"Sure."

Chibi-Usa skipped away, thinking about everything she had learned. Her parents and the others were worried about her, and thought the bad people would come soon. She hoped it wasn't too soon. She was scared of them hurting young mommy. She settled into a corner of the room where Auntie Rei had set up a little wooden kitchen for her and began to play, but she watched all of the others and hoped they would stay safe.

* * *

"He's dangerous," Mamoru said. Usagi let out a sigh and he wanted to scream. "We need to take care of him, and soon."

"We don't know how to heal the tree yet," Usagi argued.

It was the same discussion they'd had several times since leaving the park that morning. After she had slept and they had made incredibly passionate love, he had sat her down at the table and talked to her over a meal. Mamoru was positive that Seijoru was Ail, and that he knew both of their identities. That meant Natsume was An, and she probably already knew as well.

He couldn't take the chance they would attack her somewhere he couldn't follow, like her classroom or the girls bathroom at school. "I just want you to be safe," he said, pulling her closer.

"I know Mamo-chan," Usagi said, "but there is a difference between protection and revenge."

Mamoru said nothing. He wasn't intending to let the creep slip away again. If he had to make the choice to take him out, he would. Usagi had nearly died, and his heart couldn't take it again, especially since they had no idea when the bad people following Chibi-Usa would arrive. He needed to protect them both. He needed them both safe. If he lost them he didn't think he would ever be the same. If that meant taking drastic measures, it was what he would do.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Posted 1/30/20. Alright, there are some changes you should be aware of. I've made Usagi sixteen and Mamoru eighteen. I also had Mamoru decide to go to the public high school so he could be with her a few chapters ago. There are some additional scenes in chapter 11 because of this. A few other changes were made for flow and backstory, but nothing major, and nothing that changes the story line. Just thought you'd want a chance to read the added scenes, which are listed in the author's note at the beginning of that chapter.

Really starting to delve into the why of things now. Why are Ail and An so angry and hostile? Why is Seijoru acting the way he is? What can be done to save the Tree?

* * *

 **Don't Push Me: A New Take on Sailor Moon R**  
 **Chapter Fifteen  
Conflict and Advice  
**

* * *

Makoto sat at the table in the Tsukino's kitchen, feeling a bit guilty under the watchful eyes of Ikuko-mama. The woman had her long lavender-blue hair pulled up into a messy bun, and was sitting across from her with a steady look in her eyes and a tea cup in her hands. Makoto gulped. It was just past five in the morning, and the woman looked ready to tear a hole into Makoto if she didn't get what she wanted.

"I want to know why all of you are suddenly going crazy about protecting my daughter," Ikuko said at last. She had caught Makoto watching Usagi's bedroom from her perch in the tree. "Don't bother lying. I already know she's Sailor Moon."

"What?" came a screech from the doorway. Usagi stormed into the room, looking half-crazed. "You can't know. That puts you in danger. Luna says-"

"I don't give a damn about what Luna says," Ikuko interrupted. "Mamoru knows we know. He didn't tell you?" Then Ikuko clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. "Forget I said that."

Usagi had turned a dark shade of red merging into purple a this point. Makoto frowned, wondering if she was even breathing. Her fists were clenched and her eyes looked as hard as diamonds. 'Uh oh," Makoto thought, wondering what would happen next. The girl seemed to be in a rage, and Makoto instinctively shrunk away from her.

"MAMO-CHAN!" she screamed at the top of her voice. It almost felt as though the entire house shook.

"Wait! Usagi!" Ikuko tried to calm her daughter, but a moment later the blonde had simply disappeared in a flash of silver light.

Moments later, Makoto felt eyes on her. "Well," said Ikuko, taking a sip of her tea as though nothing had just happened, "I'm waiting."

Makoto sighed and settled in to tell the story.

* * *

Kunzite woke with a start when something crashed in the bedroom. He leapt off the futon on the floor and made his way to Mamoru's room as quickly as he could, transforming in half a heartbeat even as he raced down the hallway.

"How dare you!" he heard someone shout, and then a grunt of pain.

Opening the door, Kunzite gasped and immediately stepped back in shock. Usagi was standing over Mamoru, feet planted to either side of his hips, a pillow in her hands, beating him over the head with it. Mamoru, for his part, held his hands over his face and looked desperate for some way to fix whatever the problem was, though Kunzite could see, even in the half-light of the open door, that the corner of his mouth was twitching as though he was trying not to smile.

Never having seen Usagi in a temper before, Kunzite was unsure what to do, until the little blonde raised one hand and pointed a finger at him, while still using the other to hit Mamoru. "You out!" she ordered Kunzite. "This doesn't concern you."

At this point there were only two options for the leader of the Prince's guards. He could rush in and pull Usagi away from Mamoru, protecting him from the blows that were still raining down on his head. Instead he took the other option and backed out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He turned to see the others standing in the hallway, mouths agape.

"Apparently he pissed her off," Kunzite said, shrugging his shoulders. "At least it isn't a vase." He distinctly remembered Minako throwing one at his head in their last life after he'd carried her out of a meeting over his shoulder.

* * *

Mamoru nearly jumped out of his skin when something hit his lamp, knocking off the bedside table with a crash. A moment later he was hit in the face with something rather soft while Usagi screamed at him. "How dare you!" He stared at her in complete and utter shock. What could he possibly have done? She wasn't actually hurting him, much, and she looked a bit adorable beating him with a pillow.

Though he saw the light of the door opening and heard Usagi order someone out of the room, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Enraged she was a goddess. He had a moment to wonder if that was the reason he'd started so many of their arguments before her full attention returned to him. Her eyes were almost glowing silver. He could see them in the dark of the room, and had to wonder again, what had he done to upset her?

"Usako?" he asked, not bothering to avoid the rapid blows. His face was starting to hurt now, even though her weapon was soft.

"Don't you Usako me mister!" she shrieked, causing him to wince in earnest. Her voice hurt much more than the pillow.

"What did I do?" he asked, confused.

"What did you do? What did you do!" Usagi tossed the pillow off the bed and plopped down hard onto his belly, making the air woosh out of his lungs. "It isn't what you did! It's what you didn't do. You didn't tell me! Baka ne Mamoru! My family!"

"What about them?"

"Don't play dumb with me. We both know you're a genius. How do you think it made me feel when I walked into the kitchen this morning and overheard my mother saying she knew I was Sailor Moon? How do you think it made me feel when she told me you already knew? She thought you would have told me! Why didn't you tell me?"

And suddenly Usagi wasn't a vengeful goddess anymore. She looked like a child as she crumpled in on herself, weeping.

"Shit," Mamoru muttered. "Well there that goes." He sat up, pulling her closer around him and wrapped both arms around her waist. "Usako." She only continued crying. "Usako, look at me."

Sniffling, she peeped up at him, then buried her face back in his chest. Mamoru sighed and ran frustrated fingers through his hair. Then he pulled her back and tilted her chin up so she had no choice but to look at him.

"Mamo-chan, why? Why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed, worried about how he was going to tell her without spilling the big secret. "I was going to Usako," he said, keeping his voice low. "I had every intention of doing it. There was just something that had to happen first. I did tell Haruki though, and he might have told Shingo. And I borrowed some of Ami's sensors and put them around the house and the car and used some for your mother and father. I just..." he broke off. How could he avoid telling her why he'd kept it from her?

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi stared at him, her eyes huge, glittering with unshed tears.

"Do you trust me Usako?"

"Hai," she whispered.

"Then please, please believe me when I say I had a very good reason. I love you, and I love your family. I wouldn't let anything happen to them, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered. She snuggled back against his chest, rubbing her cheek on his skin like a cat.

Mamoru barely held back a chuckle. The last thing he wanted was to make her angry with him again. In fact, he thought perhaps it would be a perfect time to change her mood entirely. His hands slid down from the curve of her spine to her perfect little bottom and he squeezed gently. Her moan made him rise to attention immediately, so he rolled over until Usagi was on her back and kissed her until neither of them could breathe.

* * *

"What happened?" Nephrite asked as Makoto escaped Ikuko's clutches. She shuddered and glanced back at the house.

"First, she caught me up in the tree only minutes after you left." Reaching out she took the travel cup full of coffee he had gone for and took a gulp. "She ordered me inside, told me she knows Usagi is Sailor Moon, and asked why we're suddenly so keen to watch her every move. Usagi overheard, of course," Makoto rolled her eyes. "Why is it that when you actually want to keep someone from something, they're the first ones to overhear?"

Since it was a rhetorical question, Nephrite only shrugged.

"Usagi freaked out, naturally. Her mother seemed surprised by that and told her Mamoru knew."

Nephrite winced. That wasn't a good thing.

"So she disappeared in a flash of light and Ikuko-mama decided to finish interrogating me." She shivered and moved closer to him.

"Usagi disappeared?" Nephrite asked. "She teleported?"

Makoto nodded. "Yeah. I think so." She frowned. "Ikuko didn't even seem that surprised. She just started asking me questions."

"What did you tell her?" Nephrite asked.

"Everything." Makoto sighed and looked up at him. "I would rather face a hundred Youma," she whispered.

Nephrite chuckled even as he reached for his communicator and called Kunzite. His leader looked wide-awake when he answered. "She's here Neph," Kunzite said. "She was pissed at first, but based on the sounds coming out of there he managed to calm her down."

Nephrite blushed. Far too much information as far as he was concerned. What the prince and princess did behind closed doors was their business. "Alright. Should I stay here with Mako or are we off duty?"

Kunzite frowned. "I think you should be fine. Haruki's awake now and I think Shingo might be as well though Haruki said he hasn't come out of his room yet. Still, the two of them can protect the rest of the family."

Nephrite nodded. "Alright, we're heading out then." He closed the communicator. "Come on Mako," he said. "I'll walk you home."

"Oh he's awake alright," Makoto grumbled. "That scream could have woken the dead."

* * *

"If Usagi is Sailor Moon, and she knows who you are, then it isn't safe to go back to school," An said, her arms folded over her chest.

"We have to go. If we suddenly disappear it will raise questions. We have to act as normal as possible."

"Whatever that means," An tossed her head.

Ail sighed. Sometimes she could be a real pain. He loved her, but there were moments he didn't understand her at all. "It means we need to blend in with the people of this world. Unless we want to end up like some of the others." He shuddered. So many times their kind had been hunted, or experimented on, or killed outright. So many worlds had shunned them, turned on them. That was why they'd decided it was time to blend in and hide that they were aliens when they came to a new planet.

"What if..." An trailed off, looking at the Makai tree. "What if Sailor Moon really can help us?" she asked.

"They're just saying that to keep us off balance," Ail scoffed.

An nodded but didn't meet his eyes.

One day she would learn. Or they would both die. He hugged her close. "We just pretend nothing ever happened," he whispered.

"That means you have to pretend Usagi doesn't even exist," An said, looking more serious than he had ever seen her. "Just forget about her entirely. Please? The tree has been doing better on this planet, and we don't have anywhere else to go."

"Fine," Ail muttered. "I'll pretend I don't know her at all."

"Thank you," An murmured.

He wondered what she was thinking. She could have a devious little mind at times, but he was worried those Senshi had gotten to her. She needed to remember what had happened to all the others. They couldn't trust anyone.

* * *

Ikuko had just finished fixing Chibi-Usa's hair and sent her out of the room when she heard a voice.

"Mom?" Usagi called, peering into the kitchen.

"Hey Baby Bunny," Ikuko said, rushing over to gather her daughter into her arms. "I'm sorry I upset you. I wasn't trying to. And don't be too mad at Mamoru-kun. He has a good reason."

"That's what he said," Usagi whispered.

Ikuko only smiled and held her daughter close. She wished she hadn't said anything, but since Mamoru was now standing in the doorway with a smile on his face, she figured he had managed to calm her down fairly quickly. She pulled back and looked Usagi in the eyes.

"Everything is going to be okay," she promised.

Usagi nodded, then sat heavily in one of the kitchen chairs. "I sort of freaked when Naru found out too, I guess. It's just hard because Luna has always said that people who know are in more danger."

"Where is Luna now?" Ikuko asked, curious. "I'd like to talk to her myself."

"She's at the command center with Artemis," Mamoru said, speaking for the first time. "While he and a few others try to come up with an alternative energy source, she's been tracking the pattern of Cardians to pinpoint where they originate from. I'll have her come by later though."

"Command center?" Ikuko asked, even more curious. The young heroes were certainly organized. "Where is that?"

"Under the Crown arcade," Usagi admitted. She was wringing her hands. "Are you and dad very mad at me?"

"No." Running her fingers through one of the long streamers of blonde hair, Ikuko bent and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "We aren't upset. We just wish we could have known all along. Maybe we can help. I mean, your father is an editor at a newspaper. He has access to all sorts of information. And I," she smiled, "well I can listen."

"Mommy," Usagi whimpered, throwing her arms around Ikuko's waist. "I love you."

"I love you too Baby Bunny."

"We have to get to school Usako," Mamoru said softly.

"Is it safe for her to go with that boy there?" Ikuko asked, worried. After hearing what he had tried to do she wasn't sure he should be allowed anywhere near Usagi, let alone anyone else. "What if he tries to hurt her again?"

"It's too public," Usagi said. "Since all the girls are in class with me, I won't be alone even for a minute. I promise."

Fear still filled her heart though. Her daughter was precious to her. It didn't matter if she was a superhero. Usagi was still her baby girl. She held on for a long moment, not wanting her to go anymore than she had the morning she had walked her to first grade and left her for the first time. Her little girl was all grown up, but Ikuko didn't care. She was still her baby. Always would be.

Mamoru and Usagi left, Chibi-Usa holding their hands, and Ikuko smiled and waved, trying to be cheerful until they were out of sight.

Settling back in her seat she pondered everything she had learned that morning. Chibi-Usa was her granddaughter, who had somehow come back from the future. Some man from the future wanted Usagi for himself and the others were all having nightmares about what he planned to do to her. And there were some sort of aliens roaming around stealing energy to try and save some tree that Usagi could feel and wanted to help, and one of them might be the very boy who had tried to kill her. It was as though someone had taken a book of mad-libs and written the craziest answers they could come up with.

"Well," she muttered, "if anyone wants to try and hurt _my_ baby, they'll have to go through me!"

* * *

"What should we do now?" Minako asked, looking up at Kunzite as they walked toward the high school after dropping off Chibi-Usa and then Shingo. She nodded her head toward where Usagi and Mamoru were walking a little way ahead, hands clasped. It seemed she had forgiven him. Minako still didn't understand why he hadn't told Usagi about her parents discovering her secret.

"Nothing," Kunzite murmured. "For the moment we watch and wait. And we keep Mamoru from acting rashly."

"What do you mean?" Minako asked, worried.

"Right now he's balanced on a knife's edge. One step too far and I fear he will go after Seijoru. Usagi-sama couldn't take that. It would break her heart, and her trust in him."

"You're right, it would. So we watch and protect him from himself," Minako whispered. "Are her parents safe?"

"Mamoru stole several of Ami's sensors." Kunzite chuckled. "He told Ikuko to wear one of the necklaces she designed for Naru. And Kenji has another, this one in a pin. It's very impressive work actually. Ami was quite angry when she found they were missing, but now she's excited to see how well they work."

"It's sort of cute that he would protect her family," Minako whispered. "But I don't understand why he didn't tell her."

Kunzite's face was a study of perfect composure, but having known him now in two lifetimes, Minako got an immediate sense that he knew something she didn't. "Spill," she ordered.

"I can't," Kunzite said. "What I can tell you is that he had a very good reason for keeping the secret."

"How did he find out?"

"Kenji asked him," Kunzite said.

Minako giggled. He had just given everything away and had no clue. She stopped in her tracks, pulling him to a halt beside her. "He's going to propose," she hissed.

Kunzite looked around wildly. "Shh! Don't let anyone hear you. You can't say anything. Not to any of the girls, or anyone!"

Minako mimed zipping her lips. "Not a peep." She was the goddess of love after all, and she also adored a good surprise. "Let me know if he needs help keeping her occupied."

"I will," Kunzite said, pulling her into a walk again before anyone could notice they'd stopped.

"When is it happening?"

"The next full moon." Kunzite frowned, looking down at her. "Not a word."

Minako only giggled. The next full moon was in three days. Three days until Usagi would be engaged. She was so excited she wanted to scream. Instead she decided that she would throw a surprise engagement party for the couple. It would keep her occupied and out of trouble. She would need Ikuko-mama's help. Pulling out her cell phone she sent the woman a quick message, hoping the two of them could manage something spectacular by the weekend.

"You're plotting something," Kunzite accused.

"Of course I am. They'll need a good party after they get engaged."

"Minako, what part of don't tell anyone did you not understand?" Kunzite asked.

"I didn't," she defended. "I only sent a message to her mom."

Kunzite sighed, then grabbed her hand. "I love you," he said softly.

Minako stopped then, staring up at him with wide eyes. It was the first time he'd said it since being returned to life. Tears welled up in her eyes and a lump formed in her throat. She opened her mouth and had to close it twice before she could respond.

"I love you too Kun," she whispered, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. "I love you so much."

"How long should I wait before I go and find your father?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

Minako blinked. Then sadness overwhelmed her. "I don't know Kunzite," she said softly. "My parents are... well they haven't been the same since we went to England. If I didn't know better I'd say they were cursed. They don't seem to care about anything but money anymore, and they just aren't like that."

"When did you leave for England?" Kunzite asked.

Minako shrugged. "About two months before Usagi became Sailor Moon."

"Youma," Kunzite said. "That could be our answer. Don't worry, we'll find a way to bring them back."

Minako loved the way he had taken on her problem as his own. "Do you really think it could be so simple?" she asked.

"I don't know, but there might be a solution."

"What?"

"Usagi can heal with the Moon Wand. She could make the attempt while they're sleeping. It's the only solution I can see where they wouldn't immediately figure us all out."

Minako gasped. Why hadn't she thought of that? She held tight to Kunzite's hand as they continued walking, her mind no longer on the problem of her parents, or even on Usagi's upcoming engagement. She peeped up at Kun from time to time, gnawing at her bottom lip as she thought through the ramifications of what she wanted.

Was she ready for it? Was he? Did they truly know one another well enough? She couldn't be sure of those answers, but Minako knew one thing. She didn't want to let too much time pass before they rekindled the Soul-Bond.

* * *

Usagi sat in class, looking at the board, but her mind wasn't on what her science teacher was saying. She didn't really care about atoms. Instead, her entire focus was on Seijoru and Natsume, who were only a few isles over. Seijoru hadn't said a word, or even looked at Usagi. It was like it had never happened. But it had happened, and in spite of her reassurances to Mamoru, and to her mother, Usagi was terrified he might try something again.

And then there was the issue of the Tree. She could feel it, like a presence at the back of her mind, pleading for help. The feeling she got from that presence reminded Usagi very much of her mother, and she wondered if that was how she felt about those aliens. Like a mother. She'd heard the things they had said and got the distinct impression that the reason they were so hostile was because they had been treated horribly time and again. What they needed was some sort of hope.

What would Usagi do if her own mother needed something? Would she stop at nothing to save her, or would she try to be kind to those she needed help from? And how many times could she be kind only to be treated terribly before she became cold and cruel like Ail and An? It sounded as though there had once been many of their kind, and they were the last two. That was horribly sad. She resolved to do something no matter what they had done to her.

Was Seijoru really Ail? Did that mean Natsume was An? Or could it all have been a coincidence? No matter. She had to help them. Mentally she sent feelings of hope and love back to the Tree. ' _I'll find a way to help you, and I'll teach them to trust again_ ,' she silently promised.

* * *

Ami flipped the Mercury computer open under her desk. She'd been taking readings every time she came close to Ail and An. She'd also scanned the Cardians, and the cards that were left over when they were destroyed. Now she ran a scan on Seijoru and Natsume. Within seconds the program she'd designed was running and a tiny beep told her the information was available.

While the sensei was turned away toward the board, Ami chanced a glance at the screen. A ninety-seven percent certainty that the new students were in fact the aliens. And if that was true, then her readings just might lead her to the solution for the Tree.

She wondered though, if it wouldn't be easier just to have Makoto talk loudly about one of her many plants. She had a few young trees among her collection. So wouldn't it make sense to just attempt something simple, like talking about what a tree on Earth needed?

Closing the mini-computer, she hid it inside her subspace pocket and reached into her little bag for one of her sensors. It was almost time for lunch. If they had any hope of finding the tree, they first had to find out where Ail and An had hidden it. So she was going to put a sensor on Natsume's bag and hope the girl led them right to it. It was their only real hope of saving people from more attacks without harming the pair themselves.

Ami resolved to talk to Makoto at lunch, in the hearing of Natsume. That was the only secondary plan she could come up with. One way or another, they had to protect the people of Tokyo.

* * *

Natsume frowned, biting her lip as she sat in the space between two large roots of a tree. She always felt better when she was close to nature, and that hadn't changed no matter how many planets they had visited. She snuggled in close, worried about what they should do next. She was always weak and tired, but she didn't want to release any more Cardians. Especially after what Seijoru had done.

Seijoru was still inside the school, talking with the principal. He still hadn't been entirely forgiven for his outburst a few weeks before. Natsume had tried to calm him through their mental connection, but he'd been unwilling, or unable, to listen. She didn't particularly care for Usagi, mostly because she loved Seijoru and didn't want to share, but she had to admit, if only to herself, that the girl hadn't actually sought out the attention.

She was about to stand up and go find Seijoru when two of the blonde girl's friends stopped at a tree less than three feet away. The blue-haired one, Ami, was asking the tall one a question. "Is it this type of tree Mako-chan?"

"Yes. It's called an Oyama Magnolia. Mine is still very young. I've only had it for a few months. Once it gets a little bigger I'll plant it outside, but it will need room to grow."

"What else does it need?" Ami asked.

"Well, for this type of magnolia there has to be sunlight of course, but also a touch of shade in the hottest parts of the summer. It needs good soil, slightly acidic is alright. With a magnolia like this you can't have too much water in the soil either, not like some of the bigger trees. And you do want to shelter it a bit from wind. And you need some sort of fertilizer. I tend to use the old water from my beta tank."

"Why?" Ami asked. "Isn't that harmful?"

Makoto shook her head. "Not for plants. It might make the fish sick to swim in that old water, but if it's a fresh water fish, like a beta, then the water soaks up all the waste and bacteria. That sort of thing can actually help plants grow. The Native Americans used to use fish when they planted corn, but I find just the water helps. There are tons of other things you can use, including a bag of fertilizer from a nursery, but this works best for me. It's a cheap alternative, and there are no added chemicals."

"So how do you plant it when the time comes?"

"First, you have to find the right spot. Different trees have different needs. For a tree like this one, I would put it somewhere on a low hill. That way the roots don't get flooded if it rains. You have to dig a hole about three times the size of the root ball. Then you cut away the burlap, which is what I usually use to hold the root ball, and let it breathe a bit. Then I put a mix of fertilizer and soil around it and tap it down, but you don't want to push too hard. You overwater for a few days, gradually using less and less for at least two weeks. It helps the soil sink in around it naturally without breaking the roots. And it helps it to grow faster."

"I didn't know so much went into it," Ami said. She was rubbing one of the leaves between her fingers. "Do you have any tricks that make a tree healthier?"

"Several," Makoto said, laughing a little. "Don't tell everyone, but I think trees and other plants can hear us. They seem to do better if you talk to them, or even play music for them. You have to love them enough to not be embarrassed if you get caught."

"You talk to them?" Ami asked. "About what?"

"Anything. It doesn't really matter what you say. Or what music you play. They seem to grow better though when you do it. Normally I just talk to my plants about what I did that day, or about what new fertilizer I'm going to try, or anything, really."

The two girls moved a bit further away and Natsume heard their voices fading. She stared at the tree they'd been next to. It looked healthy enough. She'd seen the gardener working every morning before school, but hadn't really thought to ask him anything about the trees. It made her wonder though. The Makai tree had seemed to do better almost the moment they'd touched the earth. But she was still locked in the pocket dimension to keep her safe from anyone who might try and harm her.

What would happen to Mother if she was exposed to sunlight and water and these fertilizers the girls had spoken of? And what would happen if they talked to her, or played music? She seemed to remember doing that a long time ago, before they had lost hope. Before they had lost Fiore. She was sure he was dead now. He'd led an angry mob away from her and the other children long enough for the Makai tree to escape with them. But he'd been so young himself. There was no way he could have survived.

Natsume turned away from those thoughts and focused on the tree in front of her again. New determination welled up inside her. Even if Sailor Moon and the others didn't find a way to help, she could at least try things for herself. She didn't want to lose anyone else.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** This is the point where the story begins to change a little. This is an intermediary chapter, with a bunch of new information, so you can prepare for what's next. I hope you enjoy it! ~Tori

* * *

 **Don't Push Me: A New Take on Sailor Moon R**  
 **Chapter Sixteen**  
 **Call Across the Heavens**

* * *

"We need your help Usagi," Kunzite said, his hand wrapped around Minako's. His eyes were full of so much emotion Usagi wanted to reach out and hug him and her near double both.

"What is it?" she asked, urging them to sit across from her on the bench. In spite of the birds singing and insects chirping, the brilliant blue of the sky and the heavenly warmth of the sun, Usagi shivered and felt an intense worry swamp her. She would do nearly anything for her friends, but she needed to know what to do if she was going to act.

"It's my parents," Minako explained, her voice shaking and quiet.

"What about them?" Usagi asked, reaching across the table to take her friend's hand. "What can I do Mina-chan?"

"There is something wrong with them. Kunzite thought, maybe, that it might be the work of a Youma we haven't found yet. I don't know if he's right or wrong, but I'm hoping you can help either way."

Usagi bit her lip and stared over at Mamoru, who was deep in conversation with Motoki as he wiped down the counter. She sent out a mental plea for him to come to them. Mamoru turned his head to peer at her and Usagi nodded to him. He stood, leaned over the counter to whisper something to Motoki, then hurried to the table.

"Sorry," Usagi said, looking at the others. "I figure it's easiest if we both hear it at once," she as the couple turned their heads to see what she was looking at. Mamoru reached the table and slid into the bench beside her. Usagi slid closer to the window to give him enough room but leaned against him the moment he was comfortable. She felt his pleasure at her actions and smiled up at him.

"Minako and Kunzite came to ask for help and I wanted to hear your opinions on how we should go about helping Mina's parents. Something is wrong with them. Kunzite suspects a Youma."

"Tell us more," Mamoru said gently, giving Minako an encouraging smile.

"I first noticed something was wrong when we were already in England," Minako started, "but looking back later I realized both of them were starting to change around the time we got onto the plane. Suddenly my father, who has never cared about such things, was looking down his nose at the son of a fisherman. My mother started looking on her phone at these expensive jewellery sites and ordering new pieces left and right. It just got worse and worse. My father started spending all his time at work, my mother shopping. They didn't even seem to notice I existed anymore."

"So a Youma that either preys on greed or pushes it onto people maybe?" Mamoru suggested.

"I can only think of two ways to help them," Usagi said, then bit her lip and played with the crinkled wrapper from her straw. "The first is probably the easier fix if we can manage a trip to England." Usagi was frowning now and couldn't help squeezing Minako's hand as guilt swamped her. "I should have thought to ask why your parents still hadn't come back to Japan."

"Usagi-chan," Minako breathed, "I'm the one who decided to keep it secret." She frowned. "How would we get to England?" she asked.

Kunzite snorted. "Did you not wonder how Usagi ended up in Mamoru's bedroom this morning?"

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked.

"She teleported. The guys and I thought it wouldn't happen for us now that we weren't evil anymore, but after Nephrite learned of it this morning he tried it himself. We can teleport, and the four of us have had a lot of practice."

"The other option is something I've been putting off," Usagi told them, feeling a hint of fear fill her in spite of being surrounded by the other Senshi and their companions who, except for Shingo who would arrive any moment, were all gathered in the Crown, playing games, hanging out with other friends, talking to Motoki and Unazuki, and eating large quantities of food.

"What is it?" Mamoru asked, obviously picking up on her tension.

"We go back to the Dark Kingdom. I didn't want to think about it, but several things have been bothering me." Usagi bit her lip again, drawing blood, and looked up at Mamoru. "There are things I need to know."

"Like what?"

"Where is Beryl's Crystal? What happened to the rest of the Youma? Are there any other dark generals who need to be saved? What is happening now that Metalia is gone? Will the earth reclaim the area, or will we need to physically return and destroy it?"

Mamoru let out a heavy breath. "I hadn't thought of some of those things, but I admit I've been thinking about Beryl's Crystal. More and more of my memories have been returning since the Soul-Bond. I seem to remember a little girl with serious eyes who once rescued a Princess from a bully."

"My point exactly," Usagi said. "She wasn't always evil. She was driven to it by her father. And Metalia. I don't know everything that happened to her after she left the Moon Palace, but it had to have been awful for her to change so drastically."

"So we should attack this on two fronts," Mamoru concluded. "I think first we should make the attempt to heal Minako's parents, before going to search for the Youma."

"I have a power I want to try. I remember my former mother using it several times when people were overwrought." She smiled in memory. "Moonlit Lullaby. It puts people into a gentle, healing sleep and opens their minds to be healed or helped."

"That's perfect," Minako said. "We could heal them while they sleep and they wouldn't even know we were there."

"Exactly. Of course, chances are there will be massive changes for you as soon as they are healed. I wouldn't be surprised if they ask you to move back to England, or if they were to move back to Japan. And if it comes to leaving for England, you will have no choice but to tell them our secret." Usagi sighed. "Then again, I also think Ami should talk to her mother. Grandfather Hino has already figured it out or I'll eat my hair."

"Don't even think about it," Rei said, popping up beside the table with Jadeite. "Yes, Grandfather knows. He took one look at Jadeite and I thought he would throw an attack of his own. Instead, he peered into his eyes for a minute and said, 'welcome back.'"

"He's awesome," Jadeite added. "And Zo told me Ami plans to tell her mother soon. Which reminds me, she said she has something for you."

"Thanks, Jed," Usagi said, closing her eyes for a moment as she rested against Mamoru. "When should we go?"

"Which place?" Kunzite asked. "Her parents we could take care of in a matter of an hour, but for the dark kingdom, that could take days."

* * *

It hardly took a moment for An to expose the tree to sunlight. She simply opened the alternate dimension so that the Makai, which was on the roof of a large apartment building, could feel the last rays of the afternoon sun. It hadn't been difficult to get her up there, just carried the dimension inside her hands, but she had been worried about anyone seeing the tree appearing out of nowhere.

An felt a little silly as she pulled the chair she had also carried up in front of the massive tree, but after looking around to be sure Ail was nowhere in sight, she focused her attention on the Makai and began to speak. "I don't know if this is going to work," she said. "I have a bunch of ideas, gleaned from eavesdropping on a conversation with someone who loves and understands plants."

An sighed, feeling like she was being watched. "The truth is, I don't know if this will work. Any of it. But it occurred to me that if the trees on this planet react to sunlight and being spoken to, you might as well. So, I hope the sun feels nice on your bark and your leaves."

"I have to admit, even though I feel silly, this is so much better than attacking people. I don't like it. Ail doesn't either, but he would do anything for you. We both love you very much. I think we forget that sometimes. It all becomes about survival and we stop thinking about you at all. I wonder, what do you think about? I know you are far more than just a tree."

An smiled. "I seem to remember you singing to me. Am I right? Was there a time when you could speak? It must have been when I was small. After all the others disappeared you were so silent. I wanted answers. I don't understand why any of this is happening. I'm scared and I'm lonely. I miss the others and the fun things we used to do. I miss Fiore." She had always had a special bond with Fiore and Ail, though she didn't know why.

"This seems so silly," An said, looking up into the branches, which were swaying slightly in the breeze. The tree did look better however, so something was helping her. "I just hope it works. I can't lose you too. I love you, Mother." It felt so right to say that.

For just a moment, An thought she heard a response, ::I love you too,:: and then she felt Ail's fear. Moving quickly, she reopened the alternate dimension around her Mother and carried the chair and the dimension back into the apartment she and Ail had taken over. Closing her eyes, An felt him and stepped closer, teleporting to where he was. Chaos erupted the moment she arrived.

* * *

Ail stood hidden in the shadows across the street from the Crown Game Center, where that idiot boy had told him he was banned. He would regret that. No one treated him that way. Not anymore. He had learned through harsh experience that it was best to take what you wanted and not bother asking permission.

Usagi was alive. Mamoru was still with her. And that Motoki freak was helpless to defend himself. Ail chuckled as he let his Cardian come forward. Nacid moved into his sight. With pale green skin and a skimpy red and white outfit, she moved quickly to do his bidding. The plan had been to release her later, at an opening for a gaming center much larger than the one he stared menacingly at now, but she was perfect for this target.

"Go and destroy the Crown," he ordered, pointing to the arcade. "Bring me the blond man who works there, and if you see a Senshi or their stupid protectors, kill them."

"Yes Master," Nacid nodded, then he watched her cross the street, causing a car to screech as the driver stepped on the brakes. He rubbed his hands together in delight. Finally, he would get his revenge.

* * *

Makoto was just settling into her seat when she caught sight of something approaching. Instantly aware, she grabbed Nephrite and pulled him with her to the back hallway, nodding to Ami as she passed. She heard her friend's intake of breath as she spotted the danger and soon Ami and Zo were hurrying after them.

The others were too exposed to change. They would have to do what they could until Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen could get everyone else out.

Sailor Jupiter heard the first screams as her henshin ended, and a moment later, she and East Knight were running back into the main room. She could see Usagi and Mamoru, completely calm, urging teenagers into the back room with orders to leave through the back entrance.

"Don't say anything," Usagi ordered. "Get into the alley. If you see a good time to go, take it, but if there is anything at the end of the alley, stay hidden."

Rei and Jadeite went through at the head of the group. Sailor Jupiter could see Shingo and Haruki moving to help the youngest, some of whom were being carried by panicked parents so that they could escape.

"Hey ugly!" East Knight shouted. "Why don't you fight someone with a bit more spunk?"

Rolling her eyes, Jupiter lifted her hands and let electricity crackle over her fingertips. The Cardian seemed laser-focused on Motoki, who had a young child in his arms. It didn't even look away. Fear filling her, Jupiter called out as well.

"Come and face the Senshi," she demanded.

Instantly the creature turned, hissing at Jupiter, and Sailor Mercury who stood to her left. Hair raising high, vines shot out of it, coming toward the group of four heroes. She opened her mouth wide and screamed.

Unfazed, Jupiter focused her mind on the attack she and East had been working to perfect. She glanced over as he moved to stand at her back, arms around her waist as he joined hands with her. "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" she screamed, hearing him call his own attack at the same moment.

Formed from yellow-blue light, the two dragons merged, becoming one, which swirled around and around the Cardian, distracting it. That was exactly what they'd planned on. The moment the Cardian was distracted Mercury moved forward and silently attacked, sending a circle of ice that captured the creature.

Sailor Moon appeared at her side, and Jupiter turned to her best friend, and princess, winked, and waited. "Moon Healing Escalation!" her friend called, looking sad. The creature screamed once, then shimmered, falling into a pile of dust. Seconds later a single card plopped into the pile, sending a puff upward. Mercury reached down and took it, putting it in her subspace pocket.

"I knew it," Moon said with a sigh. "I knew he would try and attack Motoki."

"Well, he failed," Jupiter said.

"He did. Tomorrow we get to work saving Minako's parents. For right now, I'm sure my mother is worried and I need to get her a message. I'll see all of you later." Sailor Moon turned, reached for Tuxedo Kamen's hand, and the couple left the arcade, disappearing into the crowd.

"I guess that's our cue to leave," South Knight said, his arm around Mercury's waist.

* * *

Usagi walked over the soft moss-covered soil to the top of the hill where an ancient tree spread her branches, gathering the sunlight. This was Mother, a being who was firstborn on her planet, who loved her children deeply but despaired for them. Settling into a crook between her roots, Usagi looked up into the beautiful branches, hung with large pink flowers and orange fruits, and sighed happily.

"What is this place?" she asked, sweeping her arm out to take in the shimmering purple waves around the hill. It seemed they were on an island in an ocean that reminded her of the evening sky on earth. This was not the earth, though it had a similar feel to it. The elements were the same. Earth, air, water, fire. There was a brilliant blue sun on the horizon and another overhead.

"This is my home planet," Mother answered. "It is here I first had thought, and later brought forth my children." The voice in Usagi's mind was filled with sorrow. "They are gone now, taking from me through their own selfish desires, or later, when they disappeared one by one into the peoples of different planets. Some chose to leave me, others taken by force, and one..." she trailed off sadly. "One led a mob away from the other children so I could take them to safety. I hear his voice sometimes."

"Where is he now?" Usagi asked.

"I do not know. I have called for him, again and again, but there is no answer. I fear the worst, that he is dead because of his bravery. And my last two remaining children have forgotten me. They do not speak to me anymore. Until An began talking to me earlier today. Ail is so full of anger and fear that he turns away even from that much. I fear without his co-mate, Ail will never become the man, or the mate, he was meant to be." A heavy sigh shook the branches of the tree.

"He must still be alive," Usagi said, feeling desperate.

"It is possible," Mother said, sounding hopeful in spite of her proclaimed belief that he was gone forever. "But my voice is no longer strong enough to reach him."

"I could help you," Usagi said. "Together, we might contact him."

"You would do that, even after all my children have done?"

"Absolutely. I can feel An begin to change, and Ail..." Usagi sighed. "It is fear and example that has made him this way. If we can convince him that you won't be harmed, that he and An won't be chased away from this planet, and that we really do care about them, it might be enough to save him too. And if not, perhaps this other son can help you."

"Fiore," Mother said, her branches wriggling hopefully. "Please help me call him."

Usagi closed her eyes and called forth the Silver Crystal. Placing a hand on the base of the trunk, she pushed her will and power into Mother. "Let us call him together," she said.

Their spirits mingled, pressing up and out of the planet and into the stars. Usagi's mind conjured a spiderweb and she carefully wove one into the stillness of space, adding the call to the silver strands. She pictured it spreading wider and wider across the galaxy until, finally, there was a feeling as though someone had stepped onto one of the strands.

"Mother?" came a voice in the distance.

"Fiore!" the mental voice was stronger than Usagi had ever heard it. Strains of happy music filtered through her mind. "My son. You live!"

"Mother, where are you? I've searched for so long!"

"Earth. It is the third planet in the Millennium System. Do you know if it?"

"Yes. I've been there before, shortly after we were separated. The atmosphere was too heavy for me. I was sick and weak."

"I can help you, and there is one here who can help all of us. An and Ail need you. They have become bitter and angry. Please come to us, my son."

"I will come, Mother," Fiore answered. "Who is with you? I sense her."

"This is the Queen of the Millennium System, as yet uncrowned, but her light drew me to the Earth. She is our hope for the future."

"There are others Mother," Fiore said. "Could she help them as well?"

Usagi could feel the strain of keeping communication open and mentally asked Mother to hurry. She would help Mother heal the other children if they needed it, but for now she needed to send her message and pull back. It would be hard, having been separated from her offspring for so long, but this Fiore felt strong. He would come to them. She knew it.

Mother must have sensed how Usagi was feeling because she told Fiore, "send messages to any you can that I am on the Earth. The one who helps me is Sailor Moon. Find her and they will find me. Come quickly my son. I do not know how much longer I can hold Ail back. He no longer hears my voice, and An has only just begun speaking to me again. I love you."

"I love you Mother," Fiore replied. "I am coming to you now."

Usagi could feel the rush of great speed as though Fiore were racing through the reaches of space. She pulled back from her web and settled her mind again, so that she was once more resting in the roots of Mother. "He will come," she said.

"I know," Mother said softly. "And others. I can feel them, but had no hope they would come. Something else is coming too," she added. "A great light in need of aid."

Usagi had felt the presence as well. She would do whatever she could to help. There were eight uninhabited planets and dozens of moons in their Solar System. She would help them find homes if need be. "They will be helped," she promised.

Usagi sat up and rubbed her eyes. She glanced at the clock. The dream, vision, had seemed to last days, but in reality hardly an hour had passed since she had laid down. There was much to be done. Tomorrow she would try to heal Minako's parents. Then she had a tree to save.

* * *

High above the city of Tokyo, in a sky filled with brilliant stars, a ship came to earth. Not a ship to travel through space, though it could do such a thing as needed. This was a ship purpose built to travel through time. Ripping through from the future, it forced a bank of clouds to form, hiding the structure from view.

Hidden within the ship sat a man. He lounged on a pale throne, his eyes on the view screen at the front of the ship. It was to this time the little rabbit had run. He rubbed his hands together. It was in this time that her mother was truly vulnerable to his charms. She wasn't yet married to that prince Endymion. Gritting his teeth he unclenched his fists deliberately. He would get the girl, this time.

There was no blip on the Mercury computer to announce the arrival of the ship or the danger that lurked within. None of the world's many satellites could see it, and other than a bird no one noticed the ship at all. But in the city of Tokyo that night a group of heroes tossed and turned in their beds, nightmares full of the panicked voice of a future king running through their heads.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** I don't have the words to even start talking about what is happening in our world. I won't bring politics into our refuge from all the bad things. Sailor Moon is my escape, and probably yours as well. So I just want to say this: Don't give up. This too shall pass. I'm with all of you in wishing we had Sailor Moon to swoop in and save the day. If only there were someone as kindhearted and pure as she is to help us get through it all. Since that can't happen, how about we all enjoy some one on one time with our favorite heroes.  
Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. I've been very sick. I don't know the cause, but I know I wish it would go away. This one is hot off the presses... I only wish it hadn't taken me three days to write. Happy reading to all of you, and stay safe!  
 _Sailor Silver Ladybug_  
 _~ Tori_

 **Update 6/11/20:** I need to apologize... I ended up changing the timeline for this story, which means I used portions I had written for much later in the story. Unfortunately, I didn't catch the fact that I hadn't introduced Haruka and Michiru yet. I've edited the scene to remove them, I really hope this doesn't cause too much confusion.

* * *

 **Don't Push Me: A New Take on Sailor Moon R**  
 **Chapter Seventeen**  
 **Hidden**

* * *

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to talk about," An admitted.

The sun was coming up over the horizon. An breathed deeply, pulling fresh, clean air into her lungs. The place she had brought Mother was full of trees and flowers. Water flowed nearby where Mother could dip her roots. The branches over her head swayed gently and An thought she could hear the tinkle of laughter.

"This is what you need Mother," she told the ancient tree, leaning back into the hollow between her roots. "This light and air and water. It will make you stronger. I can feel it."

::I am already stronger, my Child.::

An started, then turned her gaze up into the branches. "Mother," she whispered. "I wasn't sure if it was real. I almost thought I imagined you speaking to me."

::No. I have been speaking to you the whole time, my Child. My love doesn't end because you disobey.::

"But we've been awful," An whispered. "We don't deserve your love."

::And that, my Child, is your lesson. My love isn't dependent on how you act, or what you accomplish. It is unconditional. I will love you no matter where you go, or what you do. That does not mean I can allow your misbehavior to continue however.::

"How can I fix things?" An asked, looking up into the shifting branches.

::Find the one called Sailor Moon. I have spoken to her in her dreams. She knows of my need and will come to help me.::

"Why would she do that after what Ail tried to do?"

A tinkling sound of laughter filled her head. ::Have you learned nothing of Sailor Moon or her companions? Love gives them their power. Pure love, without borders or conditions. The love of the Senshi for their Princess, the love of the Princess for her Prince, the love of the Prince for his planet, and their combined love for the people of the Solar System. Already Sailor Moon has come to my aid, and several times she and her companions have offered their help. Go to them and ask for their help.::

"What of Ail, Mother? He doesn't want their help."

::He will learn,:: Mother whispered into her mind. ::Now it is time to return. He is awake and searching for us. His worry grows by the minute. I will be fine until you bring me into the sunlight again.::

"Stay strong Mother," An whispered. Then she stood and closed the hidden dimension before teleporting back to the apartment they had taken over.

"Where have you been?" Ail yelled, the moment he saw her. "Why did you take the tree away?"

* * *

"Wake up," Usagi said, shaking Minako's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Minako blinked up at her friend. "What's going on?" she asked.

"It's time to heal your parents," Usagi told her.

"Now?" Minako glanced at the clock by her bed. "It's only five-thirty in the morning."

Usagi giggled. "I know. Come on. Kunzite and Mamo-chan are waiting already."

"What time is it in London?" Minako asked.

"I think around nine-thirty," Usagi told her. "Mamo-chan figured it would be the best time. You said your parents tend to go to bed early."

"They do," Minako said, then covered her mouth as a yawn escaped. It really was early.

Usagi pulled the blanket off her and threw it on the end of the bed. "Come on. Chibi-Usa isn't feeling good this morning and my mom is covering for Nozomi at OSA-P. I have to get this done and get back in time to watch her."

"She's sick?" Minako asked.

"Hai. Not sure what she has. Mom says it's probably the flu. Apparently it's been going around."

"Whatever it is, I hope she feels better," Minako answered, trying to throw her clothes on as she spoke. Her head got caught in her sleeve and a laughing Usagi had to help her fix her shirt. "Ugh," she muttered. "You'd better not tell Kunzite."

"I won't," Usagi promised. "How is it going with him?"

"Good, I think," Minako answered, yawning. "He's a bit slower to push me for things in this life, but that's probably a good thing. I don't want to get too far until I'm sure we're both ready."

"Good idea," Usagi answered. "Plus, it would be nice if your parents got a chance to know their future son-in-law."

"Do you think they'll move back to Japan? Or will they try to force me to move back to England?"

"I don't know. Probably they will ask you to move back with them, but if that happens I think you may need to have the talk with them. Tell them who you really are."

Minako sighed. She had been afraid of that. How could you tell your parents you had been a warrior for well over a year? She couldn't imagine what they would think. She did the clasps on her shoes and stood, looking into the mirror to make sure she was ready.

"Let's go," she said.

After following Usagi out of her bedroom and into the living room, Minako smiled at Kunzite, who was waiting next to Mamoru, and reached for his hand. "Morning," she said, feeling happier because he was close.

"Good morning," he answered, bending to give her a chaste kiss. His lips were always so soft and he tasted like coffee and caramel. She wanted to kiss him forever, but pulled back, more than aware they weren't quite ready for that yet. "Are you ready to go?"

"We've been up over an hour," Mamoru answered for him. "He's been chomping at the bit."

"The early bird hits worms," Minako said with a shrug.

Usagi giggled. "The early bird gets the worm," she corrected.

They all grabbed hands and Kunzite led the teleport. In the blink of an eye Minako found herself in the house in London, standing in the kitchen. She could hear the television in the next room and put a finger over her mouth to tell the others.

Usagi closed her eyes and touched her brooch. Pink light covered her with sparkles as her clothing disappeared replaced by her fuku. The Moon Wand appeared in her hand and Sailor Moon tiptoed to the swinging door and opened it an inch. "Moonlit Lullaby," she whispered.

They walked together into the living room. Minako's father was sleeping, slid sideways in his recliner. Her mother was lying on the couch, looking as though she had been sleeping long before the spell. As she watched, Sailor Moon approached her parents and held up the Moon Wand again.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" she said, with force.

Shock coursed through Minako as she watched swirls of dark light flow out of her parents. Her mother's hair seemed to grow more full and thick and color seeped into her cheeks. Her father's blonde hair seemed to thicken as well and the hollowed cheeks disappeared, replaced by the rounded ones she had always known. As they continued watching, Minako could tell they were both gaining health and weight in front of their eyes.

"I knew it," she whispered. Part of her hadn't believed it was true, but seeing her parents changing forms made everything clear. They had been cursed. She wondered just how different everything would be when they woke up.

"Come on," Kunzite said softly. "We should let them sleep for now. I'm sure they'll call you when they wake up."

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this," hissed Berthier, looking anything but cool. "The last thing we need to do is attend school. It will cut into our search time."

Petz sighed. "I know that, but if Dimande's calculations are right, Sailor Moon was a teenager in this time. So, we look for teenagers with blonde hair and find out who their friends are."

"I still think this is a waste of time," Berthier announced. "How are we ever going to fit in at a high school? What are we supposed to do to blend in? We know nothing of the time period. And what if we accidentally kill our ancestors? We could wipe ourselves from existence."

"You're thinking too much," Koan said, putting a bundle of clothing into Berthier's hands. "We are just four sisters and their protective older brother, going to school."

"Is it even the right one?" Calaveras asked, for once siding with Berthier. "I mean, there are dozens of schools in the area."

"We've calculated the most likely school based on response time," Petz told them. "I did the math myself. This public high school is also close to the middle school where several attacks occurred. If we're right about their ages, the high school is the place to be."

"Come on," Koan urged. "Let's just get dressed. You know she's probably right."

Berthier sighed and slipped into her new school uniform. It consisted of a dark blue skirt and a white long-sleeved top with a blue collar, a tiny red stripe along the edge. It had a dark blue bow just under the collar. It actually suited Berthier's coloring, for which she was grateful. Still, she felt like a little kid in the uniform.

"How do I look?" Calaveras asked, pretending to swagger. She broke into a fit of giggles. "I swear, the uniforms they wore in this time make me feel like a little girl. We're nearly adults." She shook her head and walked to the side of the room where several bags in different forms lay. "Oh, look at this purse," she moaned, holding up a little navy blue purse with golden studs that looked like hearts. "I love this."

"Makeup," Petz reminded them.

Berthier grinned. That made everything better. The four sisters had always adored wearing makeup. It had been one of the few things that always bonded them in younger years. "This is sort of exciting," she admitted. She reached down and picked up a little black satchel. It had a few blank notebooks and about a dozen pens and pencils inside. "We get to play pretend, like when we were kids."

"That's a good way to look at it," Koan answered, already looking over her vanity. "Should I go with blue eye-shadow, since the uniforms are blue?" she asked.

* * *

Chibi-Usa didn't want to go to school. She felt wrong, but didn't know how to explain it. Her body felt too hot and her head hurt. Her tummy ached and she thought she might throw up. She didn't like to throw up.

Mommy came into the room and put her wrist on Chibi-Usa's forehead. "You have a fever," she said, adjusting the covers. "You can't go to school."

That was a relief. She didn't think she could make it. Ikuko-mama would take care of her then and she would stay home and go back to sleep. She liked being with Ikuko-mama. She had all the best stories. The past week had been very fun. Ikuko-mama had watched her after school every day and they had gone to fun places together.

"I'm going to stay home with you today," Usagi said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "My mom has to help Naru's mother for the day, but I am going to stay here with you."

"Really?" Chibi-Usa asked. Her mommy usually had to go to school too.

"Really. Now scoot over munchkin. I'm going to tell you a story." Usagi reached out and picked Chibi-Usa up, then slid into the bed and settled her on her lap. "Have you ever heard the tale of Momotarō?"

"Uh huh," Chibi-Usa whispered, snuggling closer. "Please tell it again," she whispered, her eyes closing.

"Well, a long time ago there was a couple who couldn't have children. The wife was down at the river, washing her clothing, when she saw a peach bobbing along on the water. Since she was hungry and had nothing to eat, the woman picked up the peach and put it in her basket with her washing. When her chores were done she carried it home. When it was time for dinner, the woman took the peach to her husband and asked him to help her open it..."

Chibi-Usa remembered the tale. Momotarō had been inside the peach and had told the couple he had been sent by the gods to be their child. Sleep took her and Chibi-Usa grinned as she watched sunlight sparkle over the water and saw a peach floating down the river towards an older woman.

As she was drifting off to sleep, Chibi-Usa thought she heard her daddy's voice, but she felt so tired and her eyelids were so heavy she just couldn't open them up. Snuggling closer to Mommy, Chibi-Usa drifted away into dreams.

* * *

"What are we looking for?" Sailor Jupiter asked, standing in the massive cavernous room that had once been the throne room for Beryl.

"Usagi said to look for a stone," Mercury reminded her. "I think we should start there." She pointed to a pile of dust on the throne.

"Eww," Jupiter shuddered. "You mean you want to reach into that? It's what's left of Beryl." A breeze pushed into the room as the massive doors swung open. As she watched, the pile of dust was blown onto the floor. All that remained was the Beryl Crystal, sitting where Beryl had once been.

"She was right," Mercury whispered. "The Crystal didn't disappear. Do you really think Usagi can save her, like she did the Shitennou?"

"I have no idea," Jupiter answered, shaking her head. She watched Ami walk to the throne and pick up the lonely Crystal. Another shudder ran through her. "I guess that depends on whether she really was brainwashed."

"I remember a little girl with serious eyes and bruises on her back. I tried to tell my mother she was being abused, but she told me it was part of the prophecy and there was nothing to be done." Ami looked serious and sad.

"Wait, people knew she was being abused and did nothing?" Jupiter asked, fury seething through her. "Then it isn't her fault at all. It's theirs!"

"Is it possible the Silver Millennium could have been saved if someone had just helped her?" Mercury asked. "Or would events have changed, leading to another person to wake Metalia?"

"We won't ever know," Jupiter said. That fact alone brought her up short. For so long she had been filled with anger and even hatred towards Beryl, but what if all of it could have been prevented by one person stepping in and saving her?

"We still have work to do," Ami whispered. "The guys have probably found out if there are any Youma left by now. We need to hurry if we want to get to school on time."

* * *

Rubeus stared down at himself, shaking his head. The dark blue uniform top buttoned up to the neck, which was oddly uncomfortable. He could hear the Ayakashi sisters giggling in their chamber and wondered what was so funny about getting ready for school. None of them had been to school in years. He vaguely remembered it, a place where hundreds of young people gathered together and were taught by those who had already experienced life.

What would they teach in this time? He shook his head, adjusted his collar, and made his way out of his chamber. The last thing they needed was for him to become as excited as they were. It was his job to make sure their transition went well.

A moment later Rubeus was kneeling in front of Dimande, who was glaring at Esmeraude and Saphir. He didn't want to get involved in that. He had his own mission to accomplish. He couldn't fail, or let the others fail. They had to accomplish what they set out to do or Wiseman would snuff them from existence. They would not be forgiven for failures.

"Are you ready?" Dimande asked.

It took a second for Rubeus to realize he was being addressed. He nodded. "We are all ready," he told the prince. "We will blend in with the students and attempt to locate the Senshi."

"Remember," Esmeraude said, looking very serious. "No harm is to come to any of them. Find a way to take them when they are at their weakest. We will take care of the attacks on the city. We won't tell you when or where. You must appear as surprised as any of the others."

"Hai," Rubeus said, fist over his heart as he knelt before Prince Dimande. "We will return your prize," he promised.

"See that you do. And Rubeus? Don't take too long."

* * *

"Zoicite, look at this," Nephrite said, hurrying into a room he remembered well. It was where they had once created Youma. On the far side of the room was a portal that led into the normal world, just outside the Azabu district. It had remained open somehow.

"I thought this whole area would have been destroyed," Zoicite told him. "I can't believe it's still here."

"I can't either," Nephrite responded. "Come on, let's get this closed and destroy the creation pits."

For the next ten minutes, Zoicite and Nephrite systematically destroyed anything in the chamber that could be used to create a Youma. When they had finished, both men were panting and covered in rock dust.

"Where to next?" Nephrite asked.

Zoicite lifted his new mini-computer and checked the readings again. "We're getting closer to those points of energy."

"Do you really think the other generals are still alive?" Nephrite asked, unsure what they would find.

"I have to believe it. And if we can find them, we can get Usagi and Mamoru down here to save them." Zoicite looked determined. "Let's teleport closer."

"We don't know what's down there with them," Nephrite hissed, but it was too late. Zoicite had taken his arm and in half the beat of a heart they were in near total darkness. A purple glow came from around a corner and he crept towards it, one hand on Zoicite's shoulder to stop him from rushing blindly into danger.

When they turned the corner and saw the six chambers Nephrite gasped. Standing in front of them was a tall Youma with black hair and some sort of jewel on his forehead. He was peering into one of the chambers. Internally he swore. They were now face to face with a Youma and had no back-up. He was sure it would be their end.

* * *

"How is she?" Mamoru asked, peering into Usagi's bedroom.

"I'm pretty sure she has a fever. My mom showed me how to give her medicine, but I feel..." Usagi's voice drifted off for a moment and she closed her eyes tight. "Helpless. I feel helpless."

"I don't think it's anything too serious," Mamoru reassured her. He stepped further into the room and touched the little girl's red cheeks. "She does have a fever, but kids seem to recover quickly when they get sick."

"I hope so. I hate seeing her like this." Usagi rubbed her cheek against the bubble-gum pink hair. "Are you staying?"

"Hai. I spoke to your mom just before she left and she gave me the medicine and showed me how much to use."

"I don't understand why she's suddenly sick. According to the records Ami was able to pull from Luna-P, she's already been vaccinated against most of the illnesses children had in our time."

Mamoru shrugged. "They can't protect against all of them. It's not like there is only one strain of flu each year. I guess no one thought she would be traveling in time."

"That makes no sense," Usagi argued. "If she is from our future, then we would already know she would travel into the past. That's why she was vaccinated against so many sicknesses."

"So you think this sickness is something new?" Mamoru asked. "I hadn't considered that."

"What if it is those people. Those bad people from the future that she talks about? What if _he_ is coming?" Usagi shuddered.

Climbing into the bed next to her, Mamoru wrapped an arm around her back, then rested his free hand on Chibi-Usa's foot, which was now on his knee. "Whatever happens, we will fix it together," he reminded her.

"Okay," Usagi whispered. She bent and kissed Chibi-Usa's forehead. "Get better soon, my love," she whispered.

* * *

Ail paced back and forth across the apartment, glaring at An as she got ready for school. The tree was safely in it's alternate dimension again, and he could see the change for himself, but that didn't change the fact that she had taken it and gone somewhere without telling him.

"What did you think you were doing?" he asked.

An snorted, then became Natsume and hurried into her uniform as she spoke. "I was following a lead, and as you can see, it worked. Mother is much better."

"Mother?" he snarled. "What do you mean, Mother?"

Natsume jumped onto the empty kitchen counter and sighed. "Ail, Mother is our creator. She has a voice of her own and has been trying to speak to us for a very long time. Our anger and determination to do things our own way have kept her silent for years. But now we have a chance to save her."

"I don't understand," he said, frowning at her as he changed into Seijoru. He checked to make sure all his things were together and ready for the day. He still wasn't sure it was a smart idea for either of them to go back to the high school. Not after his failed attempt at revenge.

"Mother says we come from a planet very similar to this one. She grew better in the sunlight, and as soon as her roots touched water she became stronger. I am convinced that is what she needs to survive. And we don't need to steal energy to make that happen. We only need to speak to her. Mother thrives on love energy. That sort of energy is more powerful than any other kind. She says Sailor Moon can heal her completely."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Mother says she is unconditional love."

"What does that mean?"

"Love without strings," Natsume said, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess it means even of you do horrible things, Sailor Moon can find a way to love you."

"So we have to ask her for help? After I tried to..." his voice trailed off. He didn't know what to think. He wanted to help the tree, but he was still furious with Usagi. And if she was Sailor Moon, why would she do anything to help him?


End file.
